


Wedding Crasher.

by KiRSTxN



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character development is lowkey bad, Characters that aren’t Nicole and Waves are basically just mentioned, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nicole smokes, Nicole’s (slightly) depressed, Smut (short lived), Waverly and Nicole have an affair, Waverly married Champ, post-college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiRSTxN/pseuds/KiRSTxN
Summary: The one where Waverly and Nicole have an affair but Waves is also married to Champ.My descriptions suck but i promise it’s good.





	1. Coming Undone.

Waverly Earp was half an hour away from getting married. She had waited for this day since as long as she could remember (cliche, right?). She loved the idea of marriage, of being apart of a good and caring family and being able to start her own.

Her childhood wasn't great: a drunk for a father, a runaway mother and a rebellious, chain smoking, alcoholic older sister.

-Oh, and a dead older sister.

But that never got the best of her.

She kept her head up, did well in school and attended one of the finest colleges in Canada on a scholarship. Now, she's in her mid-twenties and works as a university history lecturer and is damn good at it too. Having researched about what it meant to be an Earp and her ancestry, she soon found that history was her passion, her degree in ancient languages helping to study history that others might not understand, which also brought in some cash too.

But she has one flaw.

The youngest Earp was about to marry Hardy "Rodeo Champ" James.

Her college boyfriend of which she'd known for four years before he decided to put a ring on it- his possessive tendencies having something to do with it. He wasn't a bad boyfriend, he just wasn't good either. He was a drunk, had no job through college and skated by all his life with no worries.

Maybe that's why she found herself so attracted to the tattooed rodeo champ in her late teens. He was different, didn't know of her past and didn't care. He wanted Waverly almost everyday and made her feel...

Well, she felt something- even if she didn't know herself.

So, she said yes when he dropped to one knee and asked for her to marry him in the middle of a crowded Shorties on a random Wednesday evening- date night to be exact.

Waverly Earp wasn't a keeper of many secrets either, being an Earp didn't really allow anything from her past to be kept a secret. But there was something she and only one other person knew of.

She was having an affair.

A steamy, sexy, hot and extraordinary affair with Nicole Haught.

A women she had met at a college party and knew of from Wynonna, as the two shared a love for smoking until the room turned foggy and drinking Jack Daniels until their livers screamed to stop.

Nicole Haught was someone she should've hated: she was cocky, arrogant and so fucking wealthy. Waverly didn't understand why the redhead attended college in the first place, her family being the source of her wealth should've allowed her to be on constant vacation in whatever part of the world she pleased.

She could've taken the world by the dick and made it her bitch, but she didn't. She attended a pristine college, chain smoked behind an on-campus church and was a total leather jacket wearing rebel with no idea what she was going to do with her future.

Nicole grew fond of Wynonna in her first year attending college and their personalities were so similar they might as well have been related- distant cousins, but related nonetheless. Her short red hair, pale, perfect skin and constant smirk captured Waverly almost immediately in her freshman year of college.

And then there was the sex.

Waverly was never one to be vanilla when it came to sex, she knew she was good at it and loved to be told- the only part of her ego bigger than her but Nicole Haught was something else. She was an obvious top with a sexual drive bigger than her ego but when it came to Waverly she always made she pleased the brunette.

And please her she did.

That would probably explain why they kept in touch after college. Nicole wasn't a bad personal underneath the "asshole filter" she applied in the morning and Waverly would even say they had things in common. Their love for literature and classic Hollywood movies being a few things they chatted about when they weren't tangled together in Nicole's bed, Waverly's bed, hell even Wynonna's bed at one point.

It would also explain as to why Waverly was sat on the edge of a king-sized hotel bed- the location of her wedding- in her wedding gown, makeup and hair done to perfection with Nicole's head between her thighs.

There were rules to this of course.

No hair pulling, no removal of clothes and no feelings were to be had during of their sessions together. Of course they kissed and shared romantic moments during those hours but it never ended that way, it always ended being filled with lust and passion, both of them wanting to fill a gap in their lives, to rid of a frustration from their private lives and to come undone in the hands of someone else.

But Waverly could not help it in this moment.

She was gripping the bedding so hard her knuckles turned white, her entire body shook as she fought against wanting to tug Nicole's perfectly curled hair further into her. The humming against her centre from the redhead wasn't helping either.

Nicole was one to tell Waverly everything she adored about her body and then show her and it never failed to make Waverly turn to putty in the older woman's hands- literally sometimes.

Waverly moved her left hand and tugged at Nicole's hair, pulling her closer under the fabric of her wedding gown. Nicole's hands roamed the tops of her thighs, squeezing and digging her nails into the muscle and flesh there in response.

"No pulling, remember?" She heard Nicole mutter as she continued her teasing and pleasing with her expert tongue.

"Don't care." Waverly managed to breathe out, tugging even harder on the redheads neatly curled scalp.

The redhead dug her nails deeper into Waverly's thighs, causing a moan to escape both their lips and for Waverly's eyes to roll back into her head and tilt her head towards the ceiling, coming undone in Nicole's mouth.


	2. The Wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly’s wedding, Wayhaught in the beginning, Nicole is feeling down but looks good doing it (duh).

Waverly adjusted the train of her dress once more, looking in the mirror and turning, making sure that there were no imperfections. She then studied her face and re-powdered over the building sweat on her forehead before adjusting her hair and smiling at herself in the mirror.

Through the mirror she could see Nicole, to her left behind her, buttoning up the third button down on her white shirt, an action that caused Waverly to pout. The redhead then re-tucked the shirt into her trousers as Waverly turned to face her.

Waverly made her way over to the redhead, who was biting her lip as Waverly made her way over to her and she grinned up a the redhead before tucking in the front of her shirt into her trousers.

Nicole gasped, quiet but Waverly heard, as she slowed the action, catching the hemline of the redheads underwear before moving back a step so Nicole could adjust the sleeves of her shirt and put on her suit jacket.

It really was unfair how good Nicole looked in a suit.

"Naughty." Nicole tutted, shaking her head and smirking down at the brunette before walking a few steps back to the edge of the bed and grabbing her jacket. She fiddled with the sleeves of her shirt before putting the jacket on then did as Waverly did in the full body mirror.

Nicole caught Waverly staring at her through the mirror and winked at the brunette, causing her to hit her lip and shake her head in response. Nicole then left, winking before closing the door and Waverly was left with her thoughts until Wynonna knocked and said they were ready for her.

___Time Laps___

Nicole strutted down the large spiral staircase of the hotel with the taste of Waverly still on her tongue as she moved down the left side of the isle and stood next to the other bridesmaids.

She knew she stuck out like a sore thumb in her suit against the pale colours of the other bridesmaids but she liked the attention on her, causing people to ask questions and talk. She was good at being different.

"You look good." Chrissy whispered from behind her on the steps leading up to the wooden archway where Champ stood, adjusting his tie.

"Thank. You look pretty good too." Nicole whispered back with a smirk and a wink.

Chrissy was Waverly's best friend through high school and college. Nicole grew to like her, having bumped into her on her way out of their shared room on multiple occasions in college, and became close to the Sheriff, who also happened to be her father. Chrissy reminded Nicole a lot of Waverly except the fact that Chrissy was straight and wasn't having an affair with her.

As the ceremony continued and Wynonna walked hastily down the isle and stood on the step above Nicole she knew this was all so wrong.

Nicole wasn't one to judge but she knew Waverly marrying Champ Hardy was a mistake, but Nicole had tried to reason with the brunette after one of their sessions- the day Champ proposed, but Waverly wasn't having none of it. She had shifted her head from Nicole's shoulder to stare at the redhead with a deep frown as Nicole played with her hair before telling Nicole that this was something she wanted to do and to mind her own business, especially considering where her and Nicole stood: as fuck buddies.

Nicole hasn't tried to reason with her since. Earps are a tough crowd so Nicole considered herself lucky when Waverly gave her a warning before kissing the redhead on the cheek and leaving her bed.

___Time Laps___

They had married.

Right in front of Nicole.

And there was nothing she could've done.

She watched as Waverly spoke her vows and internally gaged at Champs excuse of vows and before she could blink they were married.

When the time came for someone to speak or forever hold their piece Nicole bit her tongue and stared at the floor as Waverly's head snapped forward, catching Nicole's eye for a moment before turning back and facing Champ.

Now, she stood at the end of a long buffet with a class of champagne in her hand as she watched Waverly dance with Champ then with Wynonna and then with Chrissy. She could feel herself becoming agitated and knew she couldn't stay long but she wanted to look at Waverly as she danced with her friends from high school and college before leaving.

The brunette looked so happy as she twirled around the dance floor with Chrissy and received hugs from her Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis. Nicole almost felt jealous at how tight-knit their family was.

Almost.


	3. The Affair Continues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole’s a tease, Waverly’s impatient, smut and more smut.

Waverly knew it was wrong.

She should've been spending her wedding night with her husband.

But he had other plans.

They had decided when they were to get married that instead of a honeymoon they would spend three weeks with their friends, as a way of having a makeshift reunion before meeting and spending their last week together in Paris, France.

But Waverly never made any arrangements to go abroad with her friends. She couldn't afford it and Champ knew that, but he went anyway, leaving his newlywed alone in the hotel they had married in a few hours ago.

They had decided to marry not far from Purgatory but far enough that it would be normal to stay in a hotel than going home. It was also easier for their families and friends to be their too.

The hotel was expensive- part of the reason she couldn't afford to take her friends abroad- and was just one long floor of on-suites, balconies, single rooms, double rooms and of course the honeymoon suites. The downstairs area was filled with a gym, a spa, a massage area, an outdoor swimming pool and a bar, along with children's play rooms and gaming rooms.

Her friends and family had all opted out of staying the weekend in this hotel with Waverly and Champs had wished her well, kissed her on the cheeks, welcomed her to their family and said goodbye.

Champs family consisted of his parents, four grandparents, eight aunts and uncles on both sides and ten cousins. His family was large compared to Waverly's and the adding of his friends was even more intimidating. The boy had around nine other friends who attended the wedding, along with their partners and children and their family members if they wished to come.

Waverly's family and friends on the other hand consisted of her Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis, Wynonna and her boyfriend Doc, Nicole, Chrissy and a few people she was friendly with in college, Rosita, Dolls, Jeremy and Perry.

Her friends brought their significant others if they had any and invited those who knew Waverly from high school, but being an Earp meant that people tended to steer clear of you.

Wynonna and Doc couldn't stay long after the reception and Dolls, Perry and her Aunt and Uncle didn't seem too keen on staying in a hotel outside of home either.

So Waverly was in a hotel that cost her all her savings with only Nicole Haught, Chrissy Nedley, Rosita and Jeremy.

But she had the whole hotel to herself, so minus the fact that she was now alone on her wedding night she could do whatever she pleased for the weekend.

___Time Laps___

For some reason she found herself outside of Nicole's room. She didn't know why, Chrissy was only a few doors down from where the brunette was sleeping while Nicole's room was the furthest away, on the left side of the long corridor.

Waverly hesitated before knocking three times and then fiddling with her bottom of her lip as she waited for the redhead to answer. It was only one o'clock in the morning and she knew that Nicole had left the after party early, for reasons she didn't know. 

The door opened and she was greeted with a half naked Nicole. Waverly had seen her body on many occasions and had appreciated it- worshiped it- some nights they were together but none of that mattered because of how good Nicole always managed to look.

Even in just a pair of red, plaid pyjama trousers and a plain black sports bra. 

"Whatcha need, Waves?" Nicole's voice was deep and filled with sleep- or seduction, she couldn't tell.

Nicole was leaning against the doorframe with her arms over her chest, muscles on show, as she waited for the youngest Earp to reply.

Waverly was frustrated and she huffed as she stared at the well-defined muscles of Nicole's pale body before walking past the redhead and straight into her room. Nicole got the message and closed her floor, locking it, and turning around to see Waverly staring holes into her body.

"It's annoying how attractive you are, Nicole." Waverly spoke her thoughts, staring at the way the muscles in Nicole's shoulders and back moved as she turned around to face the brunette.

Nicole huffed out a laugh and stepped towards Waverly, who was stood a few feet away from the king-sized bed. Waverly's mouth went dry as Nicole walked with such confidence towards her.

Nicole then moved her hands towards Waverly's hips, covered in a pink, silk (very short) nightie and smoothed her thumbs over her hipbones before moving her head to the left to kiss Waverly's neck. Waverly's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of her cold lips on here warm neck and she instinctively wrapped her hands around the back of her neck and into her hair, tugging her closer.

Nicole was slowly moving Waverly backwards until she was sat on the edge of the bed, this position all too familiar to the brunette.

Nicole stood up straight in front of her, forcing Waverly to look up at the smirking redhead before she bent down, as if to bow, and titled Waverly's chin so catch her lips. The kiss was soft at first but Waverly grew impatient with how slow this session was going and found Nicole's hands and pulled them so she redhead was leaning over the brunette, hands on either side of her.

"Impatient aren't we?" Nicole's voice was full of cockiness as she moved to bite and kiss Waverly's jaw and down her neck.

"Shut up. I was left alone on my wedding night. I'm allowed to be impatient." Waverly's voice was a hurried whisper, eyes still closed as she tugged at Nicole's hair causing her to groan.

Nicole let out a breathless laugh against her neck and bite down, causing a moan to slip through Waverly's lips before Nicole licked the forming bruise.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Waverly's voice was full of warning.

"It would be so scandalous for you to end up with hicky's across your neck while your husband is away." Nicole whispered against her right ear, causing goosebumps to form on the younger girls arms and legs.

Nicole then moved from kissing and sucking on her neck to her collarbone, barely covered by the thin fabric of the tank top style nightie. She sucked there too and bit down before smoothing her tongue along the area and doing the same to the other side before pushing Waverly all the way back so she was lying on Nicole's bed, her leaning over her.

Waverly craved to feel Nicole's body on top of hers and spread her legs so they were now up and open, waiting for Nicole to enter between them and grind down her body. 

But she didn't.

Nicole laughed and Waverly could practically hear her smirking as she watched the brunette whine at the lose of contact of her lips on her body. She re-opened her eyes and saw Nicole standing up straight once again, staring down at the younger girl. Waverly was on edge, she slowly lifted her hips up as if to hump the air and then pulled them back onto the mattress.

Her hands found their way from tugging at the sheets of Nicole's bed to her chest. She worked her hands up her own body, caressing the sides of her stomach and then cupping her breasts, letting out a little moan as she squeezed, her eyes on Nicole the whole time.

Nicole licked her lips and let out a sigh as Waverly canted her hips again and caressed her own body, showing the redhead what she could be doing to her if she gave in.

"Waverly Earp, you're...so...impatient." Nicole breathed out as she finally moved back towards the brunette and as she talked leaned over her body, running her hands from the tops of her open thighs, squeezing the brunettes thighs as she shifted forward more so she now had her knees on the bed, under Waverly's.

Nicole then slide her hands on top of Waverly's- which were still on her chest- and held them above her head, intertwining their fingers as she pushed her weight into Waverly. She grinded into her open legs and heard a soft moan leave the brunettes mouth.

Nicole left soft kisses along her with side of her neck before letting go of her hands with one final squeeze and kissing her way down the brunettes waiting and eager body.

She kissed along her collarbones once more and then the middle of her chest as Waverly canned her hips slowly up into hers as she did moments before the redhead was on top of her.

Nicole groaned at the feeling of their centres meeting through the fabric of her trousers before pushing her hips into Waverly's the same time she pushed up. Nicole continued to kiss down her chest and scraped her teeth along the tops of Waverly's breasts, inhaling deeply and then pulling away, causing Waverly to groan at the loss of her mouth.

"Come here." Nicole instructed as she now at on her knees in front of the brunette. Waverly sat up almost immediately and Nicole kissed her once on the lips before tugging at the nightie, removing it so Waverly was now bare chest.

Nicole couldn't help bust stare as she dropped the silk behind her, letting it fall to the floor without a care, before Waverly tugged Nicole forward by the hemline of her cotton pyjama trousers so she was back on top of her again.

Nicole's hands were on the move now. She let one fall on the bed bedside Waverly and the other stroked her cheek as she captured their lips before moving it down along her neck, past her collarbone and dragging her nails down the middle of her chest.

Waverly was frustrated and Nicole knew it.

The brunette grew tired of this game and grabbed Nicole's hand and placed it on her right breast, her hand now on top of Nicole's she forced the redhead to caress her and moaned at the contact, letting her hand off the redheads and placing it on her cheek as the kissed and kissed and kissed.

Waverly continued to thrust up into Nicole's body causing Nicole to grind down into her at the same time, both moaning at the contact, as Nicole's hand remained on Waverly's breast, rolling the flesh between her fingers and squeezing every so often.

"You're wearing too much." Waverly managed as Nicole's grinding became harder.

Nicole breathed a laugh again in Waverly's ear and kissed down her body until her lips found Waverly's nipple.

Waverly knew she had been ignored and huffed to herself as Nicole's expert tongue pleasured her breast and her hand pleasing the other. The brunette moved her hands from Nicole's hair and neck, down her back until they reached the edge of her sports bra, tugging at the bottom of the fabric.

She pulled at the fabric until Nicole's mouth and hands left her body to swiftly remove the clothing, going onto her knees and crossing her arms over her chest to pull the fabric off, Waverly's mouth going dry at the now bare chest redhead.

Nicole didn't move from her position on her knees, towering over the lying down brunette, instead she allowed Waverly's eyes to roam over her toned body. The brunette bit her bottom lip as her hands made their way up onto the redheads pale, toned stomach, running her fingers along the area, leaving goosebumps as her fingers continued their path towards the hemline of the redheads pyjama trousers.

Nicole continued to let Waverly take control as she sat up, Nicole between her legs, and she tugged the string, letting the trousers become loose before she moved forward and kissed Nicole's toned stomach, causing a gasp to leave the redhead.

"Take these off." Waverly whispered against her stomach, licking and biting the skin as she talked.

Nicole moved back until she was stood up and did as she was told, then climbed back onto the bed, crawling up the bed and placing her hands on either side of Waverly's body as the brunette scraped her nails down the redhead back, pulling her into her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people still use “Time Laps” in their fics or is it just a Wattpad thing?


	4. The Affair Continues Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing of smut with some angst and fluff.

After a series of love making, Waverly found herself cuddled into the redheads naked body, the covers of the hotel bed draped across the redheads waist, allowing Waverly to draw patterns alongs the skin of her stomach.

Nicole had one arm draped around the brunette, her hand playing with her hair and stroking the skin of her bare back while the other lay at her side, her fingers brushing along Waverly's when her fingers traced skin to the far side of her stomach.

"Hey Waves, how come you didn't take your friends abroad?" Nicole whispered, staring up at the ceiling.

"Couldn't afford it." Waverly shrugged, her mind focused on the movement of Nicole's abdomen as she stroked the skin.

"You could've asked me, ya'know? I would've helped fund the trips." Nicole responded, turning her head so she spoke into Waverly's hair.

"No, that's not fair, Nicole." Waverly lifted her head to look up at the redhead, who just stared into the brunettes eyes.

"Waverly, you're allowed to let others help you sometimes." Nicole stated.

"I don't like to be reliant on others, Nicole." Waverly muttered against her collarbone.

"You're reliant on me to please you because Champ can't." She heard Nicole speak, now staring back at the ceiling to avoid the brunettes gaze.

"I'm not reliant on you, Nicole. I could find someone else to have these sessions with- but I chose you because- well, I don't know actually."  Waverly frowned into the redheads collarbone as she spoke.

"You choose me because deep down, Waverly Earp, I think you have feelings for me." Nicole spoke, her voice dripping with cockiness.

Waverly scoffed in response, looking at the redhead, who continued to stare at the ceiling with a smirk on her face before she looked down to left at the brunette, raising her eyebrows and smirk getting bigger.

"I choose you because you're a good time, Nicole. Why do you choose to allow me to have sex with you if it bothers you, hm?" Waverly smirked back.

"It doesn't bother me, it fuels my ego to no-end, actually! The fact that Champ Hardy doesn't know your body the way I do, he doesn't know what you like and how you like it." Nicole responded, her smirk turning into a grin as she licked her lips, staring at the brunette.

Waverly blushes and bit her lip before looking down and placing her face into the skin of Nicole's collarbone once more and shook her head with a smirk before looking back up at the redhead.

"Does it bother you that I'm the only one who knows your body so well, Nicole?" Waverly's voice dripping with sweetness.

"You think you're the only one?" Nicole retorted, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, you didn't bring a date tonight and I've never seen any trace of any girl in your bedroom- bedsides me, of course." Waverly said back.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Nicole spoke with a sigh.

"No, I didn't bring a date and I don't sleep with a series of girls but I did end up sleeping with the bride of another man on her wedding night, wouldn't you say that's something?" Nicole smirked down at Waverly once more.

"Why do you think Champ can't pleasure me?" Waverly asked, ignoring the redheads question.

"If you have to ask, Waves." Nicole responded, voice full of cockiness once more.

"I'm serious, Nicole. Yes, I come to you for a good time but you don't know that Champ's not good in bed, he could he just as good as you, ya'know?" Waverly stated, shifting her hand from the redheads stomach to rest on the middle of her chest.

"Is that a challenge, Waverly?" Nicole grinned.

The brunette didn't know how to responded so she bit her lip, stared down at the redheads chest once more before looking up and moving to straddle the redhead.

"Do you ever get tired of being so cocky?" Waverly tilted her head as she spoke, her hands placed at the redheads collarbones before smoothing them down towards her breasts and then her stomach, stopping there.

"No." Nicole shrugged, smirk still present as her hands rested on Waverly's hips, smoothing the bare skin there.

Waverly grunted in response, displeased with the one word answer before she grinded her bare hips into Nicole, causing a gasp to leave the redhead and her grip on the brunettes hips to tighten.

"Fuck, Waverly!" Nicole managed to speak as Waverly kept her movements going at a steady pace.

"Not so cocky now." She grinned down at the redhead, who's eyes seemed to go darker as Waverly spoke.

Nicole then shifted to sit up, so Waverly was sitting on her lap, hands still at her waist, dragging her nails across the flesh as Waverly continued to grind into her, this new position not allowing as much contact between them.

Nicole smirked at Waverly's sigh of frustration and kissed her chest before sucking and biting on her neck and collarbones. Bruises had already formed from their last session, which Nicole was proud of, as Waverly gripped Nicole's shoulders, pushing herself further into Nicole.

"Does Champ make you loose control like this, Waverly?" Nicole asked as she biting and sucking moved down to Waverly's bare chest.

Waverly couldn't responded, her eyes fluttering closed at the contact upon her breasts and she let out a loud moan, digging her nails into Nicole's shoulders and tugging her hair.

"Stop talking about Champ." Waverly managed as Nicole's teeth pulled at her nipple.

"I knew it." Nicole breathed a laugh against Waverly's breast before flipping them over, so Nicole was on top once more.

"If you make me wait like last time I'm gonna walk out of here and never come back, Nicole Haught." Waverly spoke as Nicole thrusted her hips into hers.

"You wouldn't. You like how I tease you and make you come undone at one simple touch."

Waverly couldn't deny that she did. She loved how Nicole would always start slow, edging Waverly one, causing the brunette to practically scream when Nicole finally touched her where she wanted her to. She loved how it felt to be messed with and then taken care of and Nicole was an expert.

"Nicole, please." Waverly whimpered as Nicole grinded their centres together, her eyes rolling back at the feeling of Nicole on her.

Nicole hissed at the contact and moved to kiss down the brunettes body, starting at her chest and working her way down to her bellybutton and sucking at the skin just below before stopping and looking up at Waverly.

Her body was aching, her back arched off the bed as she thrusted her hips, hoping to find Nicole's mouth or hands, but Nicole's grip on her hips stopped this, causing Waverly to whimper and moan before opening her eyes and staring down at the redhead between her legs, so close but so far from her centre. Waverly's hands found Nicole's hair and she brushed a few strands out of her face before tugging her downward, towards her wetness.

"Please, Nicole." Waverly groaned, her hips wanting to move.

Nicole's only response was moving further down, past her centre, and kissing along the tanned thighs of the brunette, teasing her. She worked her way down until she reached the kneecaps before biting them and kissing her way back up, this time kissing her inner leg and  thigh until she was inches away from Waverly's centre.

Nicole slowly kissed along the insides of her thighs on the left, then on the right before kissing the top of the brunettes centre once, hearing a gasp from Waverly as she tried to shift her hips into Nicole's face.

Waverly's grip on her hair tightened, earning a moan from Nicole as she breathed her cold breathe onto Waverly area, turning the girl on even more. Nicole continued to place the softest kisses on the roof of her centre, avoiding her sensitive areas, and allowing her tongue to travel downwards, just before reaching the edge of the younger girls slit she'd stop and go back to pecking at the roof of her centre.

"Tell me." Nicole then spoke, moving her head away from Waverly's wetness and going back to kiss just below her bellybutton.

"W-What?" Waverly whimpered.

"Tell me I'm better than your husband." Nicole stated, her tongue tracking further down, teeth dragging along the brunettes toned stomach before Nicole sucked at the top of her centre, causing Waverly to practically scream as she tugged at Nicole's hair.

"Nicole- You-" The brunette stuttered as Nicole's mouth kept teasing the top of her.

"Say it, Waverly." Nicole spoke, her voice in a singing tone as she moved her tongue to the left edge, licking up slow on the outside of Waverly's area and then repeating the action on the right, getting a slight taste of the brunettes wetness.

Waverly couldn't breathe, she couldn't think straight. Nicole's tongue was magic against her.

"You're fucking better than Champ fucking Hardy! You're so good- better than anyone! Just- please, Nicole!" Waverly moaned and whimpered, trying again to thrust her hips into Nicole's face, to no avail.

Nicole let out a hum of satisfaction before thrusting her tongue into Waverly, sucking and lapping at the wetness. Then applying fingers, once then two then three, before Waverly thrusted, moaned and came undone in Nicole's mouth and on her fingers, shaking with adrenaline as she came down from her high.

Waverly's hip slowly stopped thrusting into Nicole's face until they stopped and Nicole removed her fingers before lapping up what she left behind and kissed her most sensitive area slowly and gently before humming with satisfaction and letting go of her hip.

Waverly smoothed Nicole's hair out of her face and ran her fingers through it as the redhead moved back up Waverly's body, kissing along her toned stomach and between her breasts before placing a series of kisses along her jawline and on a kiss to each cheek before finding the brunettes lips, their tongues dancing together before Waverly bit and tugged on Nicole's bottom lip and opened her eyes, caressing the redheads cheek in her hand, smoothing the skin under her eye before Nicole kissed her palm and slumped on top of Waverly.

They shared one final kiss, their lips making that popping sound as they broke a part and Nicole shifted to lay on her back and Waverly to fall asleep in her arms.

Nicole couldn't help but smirk to herself as the brunette dozed off.

“You’re fucking better than Champ fucking Hardy”.


	5. Breakfast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Wayhaught angst and some Chrissy/Waverly relationship.

Waverly woke up the next morning with Nicole's arm draped over her waist as she slept. The brunette turned her head behind her to see the redhead still sleeping and rolled onto her back to watch Nicole sleep.

Waverly's fingers twirled a strand of hair that fell onto Nicole's bare shoulders and then moved the same hand to caress her cheek and smooth the skin there.

Waverly didn't know why she was doing this, but it grew to be something they both did- if the other person stayed the night, of course. Waverly would sometimes wake up after a heated session to Nicole kissing her shoulder or playing with her long hair, sometimes Nicole would even hum a song as to wake Waverly up.

A sudden knock at Nicole's door caused the redhead to jump awake, flinching and squinting her eyes before rolling onto her back and huffing to herself, Waverly watching her as she moved.

Nicole turned her head to look at the brunette before winking, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed, leaning down to pick up her discarded underwear, pyjama trousers and then standing up to pull the trousers on before walking over to her suitcase at the foot of the bed and pulling on a Purgatory Softball baseball tee.

Waverly pouted at the layers of clothes Nicole added and then realised she was still lying naked in her bed.

Waverly quickly moved to grab her nightie off the floor on Nicole's side of the bed and slipped it on before turning to look into the vanity mirror a few feet away from the king sized bed and ruffled her hair so it didn't look like 'I just had sex for four hours with someone who isn't my husband'.

Nicole made sure Waverly was decent before opening the door and was greeted by Chrissy Nedley.

"Hey, Chrissy. Whatcha need?" Nicole asked, leaning against the frame of the door as she spoke.

"I was looking for Waverly, she wasn't in her room when I knocked. Oh, she's here." Chrissy then said, noticing Waverly leaning against the vanity table with a slight wave and a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Hey, Chrissy." Waverly grinned at the other brunette.

"Hey yourself, sneaking into Haught's room now, huh?" Chrissy smirked, Nicole letting the taller brunette walk into her hotel room, closing the door behind her.

"No, Nicole invited me over, she wanted to talks to me- see if I was doing okay, ya'know, since Champ decided to leave." Waverly lied.

"Ah, I see. Well, breakfast is being served as we speak and if we don't head down there I'm pretty sure Rosita will drink all the fruit cocktails." Chrissy responded.

"Okay, we'll meet you down there." Waverly smiled at her friend before Chrissy nodded and turned back around to leave.

After Chrissy left, Nicole looked up from where she had her hands in her trousers pockets, rocking back and forth as the two brunettes talked and saw Waverly sigh and lean over the vanity chair, hair falling into her face before standing up straight and looking at Nicole through the mirror.

Nicole grinned at the brunette before walking over to the desk and standing behind Waverly, leaning over her, her body pressed into Waverly's backside, before she grabbed a hairbrush from the table and moved to the left of the gasping brunette to brush through her hair.

"That was close." Nicole smirked at Waverly through the mirror, brushing her hair back and finding her part-in.

"Yeah, maybe we should stop these sessions, they're becoming dangerous." Waverly's voice was full of teasing as she ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to flatten her main, smirking at the redhead through her mirror as she spoke.

Nicole scoffed in response before handing Waverly her hair brush and patting the girl on the behind and walking over to her suitcase, rummaging around for some clothes to wear for the day, Waverly's eyes on the redheads backside through the mirror as she squatted to look into the suitcase.

"Stop staring at my ass, Waverly." Nicole then spoke, voice filled with cockiness once more.

Waverly rolled her eyes even though Nicole couldn't see and focused on brushing through her hair and then placing the brush on the table before adjusting her nightie and turning around.

Nicole was in the middle of putting on a maroon v-neck t-shirt when Waverly turned and the brunette found herself staring at the redheads pale stomach again. Nicole noticed and once her shirt was on walked over to the brunette and placed her head near her ear.

"Go and get ready before I take you back to bed." Nicole whispered before moving away and grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Fine." Waverly pouted before leaving the redhead to continue getting ready.

___Time Laps___

Once Waverly had finished getting ready for the day she headed downstairs and was greeted with a table full of fruits, a large selection of breakfast foods and all of her friends situated around the rectangular table.

"Finally!" Chrissy spoke, smiling at the brunette as Waverly sat next to her at the head of the table.

"Sorry, I had to have a shower and look at least half-decent." Waverly spoke, grabbing a spoon and dishing some fruit into a bowl and then taking a fruit cocktail from Chrissy's hands.

"So, what do we have planned for this weekend then, Waves? Bikini time in the pool? Getting drunk before midday and making bad decisions?" Rosita asked, waving her almost empty glass around as she spoke.

Waverly rolled her eyes at Rosita before sipping her drink and forking some fruit cubes into her mouth before responding:

"Well, I was thinking we have a girls night out, come back here around ten o'clock and chill out in the hot tub." 

The other girls, minus Nicole, 'oohed' in response and agreed to the idea of going out while Nicole sat back in her chair, rocking her glass of fruit cocktail on the table.

Waverly noticed Nicole's lack of enthusiasm towards the idea and frowned at her for a moment, trying to get her attention, before Chrissy tapped the brunette on the arm and they started talking about whatever.

___Time Laps___

"Knock knock." Waverly opened Nicole's hotel door and knocked, peaking her head into the room, trying to find the redhead.

"Hey." Nicole responded.

Waverly stepped into the room and finally made eye contact with Nicole. She was dressed in nothing but a white towel that covered from her chest down to her mid-thigh, causing Waverly's mouth to go dry.

"Whatcha need?" Nicole asked, grabbing a towel from the end of her bed and drying her hair in the vanity mirror.

"Y-You just seemed off at breakfast. I wanted to make sure you're okay?" Waverly fiddled with her fingers as she spoke, still standing a few feet away from the door.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just not into the whole 'go out for drinks and sit in a hot tub with a girl you've fucked' ya'know?" Nicole spoke, brushing her damp hair in the mirror.

"Oh, o-okay. You don't have to think of it like that though." Waverly shrugged, stepping towards the redhead.

"Well, how else would I think of it?" Nicole questioned, turning to look at Waverly as she continued to brush her hair.

"I don't know, as my friend? As one of my bridesmaids? As someone I've known since college?" Waverly spoke.

"We'll see." Nicole replied, turning back to the mirror.

"...Okay." Waverly faulted before deciding to turn around and leave.


	6. Waiter, Whiskey, Neat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waves and co. go out drinking, angst and flirting occurs, Jeremy is a useless gay, Nicole is basically a bachelor, Rosita and Chrissy are lowkey alcoholics.

Nicole did end up going out for drinks with Waverly and her friends in the end.

She wanted to get drunk.

"Come on, ladies!" Chrissy practically squealed as they entered the bar.

"We're right behind you!" Waverly remarked with a smirk towards the brunette in front of her.

Chrissy led Waverly, Nicole, Rosita and Jeremy through the dance floor area of the small bar and towards the bar area. Chrissy took a seat first on the purple velvet stool and waited for the bartender to come over.

Rosita and Jeremy were scanning the crowd, looking at the different types of people on the dance floor and pointing towards the women and men they found attractive or "looked good in bed", as Rosita put it.

Waverly and Nicole stood awkwardly next to the pair, behind Chrissy, and Waverly rocked back and forth on her black heels, staring at the floor and fiddling with her clutch.

"Whatcha drinking?" She heard Nicole shout over the music.

"Maybe a whisky, neat?" Waverly replied, looking up at the redhead to her right.

"I forget that you Earps drink hardcore." Nicole smirked, sticking her hands into her black trousers pockets as she spoke.

"Yeah, that's one thing we're good at." Waverly replied with a wink towards the redhead.

Nicole cocked and eyebrow in response and Chrissy managed to get the bartenders attention. Everyone gave their orders and the man went off making their drinks.

"Let's go find a booth." Chrissy shouted at the four over the music, nodding her head to her right, towards a row of booths that were at the back of the bar.

They all shuffled through the dancing crowd and found a booth that was second to last of the women's toilets. Nicole got into the right side first, Waverly following after and Rosita and Jeremy sat on the opposite side while Chrissy grabbed a smaller stool from under the length of the wooden table and sat, looking towards the bar every now and again for their drinks.

"So, who's drinking to get drunk and who's drinking for a fuck?" Rosita then asked.

Waverly raised her eyebrows at the nonchalant question from the Latina and crossed her right leg over the other before pulling out her phone to check the time.

"I'm not drinking to fuck." She heard the redhead speak next to her.

"Maybe I will." Jeremy mumbled, fiddling with the cardboard matte on the table.

"Got your eye on anyone?" Rosita wiggled her eyebrows at the boy.

"No one yet- but I've seen a few. It's so hard to tell who's straight and who's not these days. Really takes a toll on my love life." Jeremy replied, frowning and scoffing as he spoke.

"Yeah, I know." Nicole responded, glancing towards Waverly briefly before turning her yes back to Jeremy.

"Waves?" Rosita then asked.

"Oh, well I'm not drinking for either really, just a good time, I suppose." Waverly shrugged as she put her phone away.

"Well, a good time would include sex, ya'know." Rosita smirked across at the brunette.

"Rosita, you know I'm married now. Plus, it wouldn't be fair to Champ to have a one night stand- even if I didn't get a bachelorette party." Waverly sighed to herself.

"He's probably fucking some foreign chick anyway, so what does it matter?" Nicole then spoke, her voice filled with hatred towards the boy-man.

"No he's not. Just...stop it, Nicole." Waverly replied, frown on her face as she stared at the redhead.

Nicole scoffed and ran her hand through her hair before Chrissy got up and moved towards the waiter who was carrying their drinks on a black tray.

She took a few drinks off and helped the older boy bring the tray to their table. Everyone thanked him before he left and Chrissy sat once more, practically downing her pint and then grabbing Rosita's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Hang on, Nedley. I haven't finished my drink." Rosita grabbed her vodka and tonic and downed it before letting Chrissy drag her to the dance floor, leaving Jeremy, Nicole and Waverly in the booth.

"The waiter looks nice." Nicole then stated, nodding towards the waiter who had served them.

"Interested?" Waverly smirked, knowing she wasn't.

"Of course not. I'm talking to Jeremy." Nicole responded, looking at the boy sitting across from her then back go the waiter, who was taking empty glasses from empty tables around the right side of the bar.

"How do you know he's gay?" Jeremy then asked, turning to look back at Nicole after gawking at the waiter.

"My gaydar is tingling." Nicole smirked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and peered over the booth once more, staring at the tall waiter before turning back and sighing.

He then downed the rest of his beer and stood up, startling Waverly.

"I'm gonna talk to him." He stated, pulling at the end of his light blue shirt.

"What are you gonna say?" Nicole asked, turning in the booth, her arm on the back of the booth, around Waverly as she shifted.

"I-I don't know." Jeremy panicked.

"Alright, alright. Don't have a gay panic attack. Just go up to him, ask his name and introduce yourself. If he's interested he'll ask questions and respond well, if not then thank him for your drink and leave with a little swag in your step." Nicole shrugged up at the panicking Jeremy.

"Okay. I got this...right?" Jeremy then breathed.

"Definitely. Just be yourself." Waverly smiled at him before he turned around and left the redhead and the brunette in the booth.

Nicole sipped her tequila, content with herself and looked towards Waverly, who was already staring.

"You okay?" Nicole asked, placing her drink on the table and turning to face Waverly more.

"Yeah. How did you know all that? I mean, I would've never had guessed he was gay- never mind give Jeremy good advice on how to seduce him!" Waverly responded, her drink in hand as she spoke.

"Years of practice, I guess." Nicole responded, her cockiness shining through as she spoke.

"Oh please, you can't tell me that all that wasn't just a lucky guess." Waverly questioned, sipping her drink once more.

"Maybe." Nicole smirked.

"Your smooth, Nicole, but not that smooth." Waverly spoke again, sipping her drink straight after.

"What? You don't think I could bag a girl by the end of the night? Hm? You don't think my gaydar is gold star rated?" Nicole quipped, smirk on her face once more.

"I do, Nicole. I absolutely do." Waverly responded, leaning closer towards the redhead as she spoke before biting her lip and shifting back again.

"Challenge excepted." Nicole shrugged.


	7. Fuck it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets angry, Nicole gets angry... there’s just a lot of angst this chapter.

Waverly was furious.

She sat in booth by herself as Chrissy and Rosita danced together on the dance floor in front of the brunette, obviously drunk, while Jeremy was off chatting up the waiter.

Nicole had excepted Waverly's "bet" and downed her tequila before walking back over to the bar to "bag a girl", as she put it.

Waverly watched from her seat in the booth as the redhead leaned onto the wooden counter of the bar, smirking at the woman in front of her, eyes full of lust and glistening with confidence as she spoke and responded to the girl.

Waverly clenched her jaw at the sight before inhaling and exhaling deeply, downing her whiskey and deciding she wanted another drink.

She strutted through the crowd, hips swaying, and made her way to the seat behind Nicole's back. After sitting, without getting noticed by the redhead, she called over the bar tender and ordered a series of shots with a thanks.

Once the shots were placed in front of her and she swiped her card she hesitated for a moment, fiddling with her clutch, before licking her lips and standing, clearing her throat and tapping the redhead on the shoulder.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering if you and your partner wanted to share these shots with me? My friends kinda ditched me." The brunette lied, pretending to not know Nicole.

"Oh, we're not together." The woman spoke, her voice on the verge of panic or disgust.

"Oh? You're not? Sorry about that." Waverly grinned, catching Nicole's smirk fall from her face in the corner of her eye as she sat in the stool to Waverly's left.

"Let's do these shots then, shall we?" Nicole spoke, her voice bitter as she raised her eyebrows at the brunette.

"Sure! Let's do it. I'm Waverly by the way." Waverly greeted, sticking her hand out for Nicole and the other girl to shake.

"I'm Shae." The other girl greeted, shaking her hand for a moment after Nicole "introduced" herself.

"Nice to meet you." Waverly nodded before taking her hand back and sliding a shot of vodka over to Shae and Nicole.

___Time Laps___

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Nicole spoke, the shots taking the best of her emotions as the four girls and Jeremy left the bar.

"What?" Waverly shrugged, waving a taxi.

"That girl was clearly interested before you came along and ruined it!" Nicole continued, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring towards the brunette to her left.

"Interested? Oh Nicole, she said she was straight. She clearly wasn't interested." Waverly fake pitted the redhead, as the taxi pulled up in front of them.

Chrissy and Rosita drunkenly stepped in first, Jeremy sat in the front and Waverly then Nicole got in, the opposite side to Chrissy and Rosita.

"Oh please, most straight girls love the idea of being with a gay woman for one night. It's a chance to escape, to discover new parts of yourself." Nicole scoffed at Waverly.

"Most straight girls? Nicole, she wasn't interested in you- at least not romantically!" Waverly responded, shaking her head before looking to her left to look out of the window.

"And I suppose the same applies to you then?" Nicole's voice was barely above a whisper as she replied, not that Chrissy or Rosita would hear her over their drunken giggling at their selfies together.

"Nicole, that's inappropriate." Waverly snapped back to stare at the redhead for a moment.

"Whatever." Nicole muttered as the taxi pulled up to the front of the hotel.

Nicole offered to pay for the taxi, to everyone's dismissal, but Nicole wasn't hearing any of it tonight. She pulled out her wallet and paid the driver before anyone could stop her and he thanked her before driving away.

Nicole then turned back around to face the four, who all stood dumbfounded, and she rolled her eyes before walking passed them all and unlocking the door, leaving it open for the rest of them to follow.

Nicole was frustrated.

She was angry at Waverly. Angry that her chance to prove the brunette wrong was ruined by Waverly herself.

Nicole walked over to the open bar area and walked behind the counter and grabbed a bottle of beer from the cooler. She popped the cap and placed it in the bin before taking a swig and placing the glass bottle on the countertop of the bar, leaning over the bar on her elbows she sighed, then ran her hand through her hair a few times before leaning back into the glass cabinet that held a range of wine and champagne glasses, arms across her chest and eyes closed as she tilted her head up.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She heard in front of her.

She opened her eyes and was greeted by Waverly. The younger woman stood on the opposite side of the bar, leaning on it, with a look of regret on her face.

"No." Nicole huffed, leaning forward slightly to grab her beer before taking a long swig and folding it by her side in her right hand, looking at the floor.

She could hear Chrissy, Rosita and Jeremy drunkenly walking up the staircase, giggling to themselves, as Nicole sighed.

"Why not?" Waverly asked, now sitting in the black leather circular stool, fiddling with her fingers on top of the bar.

"Because I don't want to take about it, Waverly. Not with you anyway." Nicole spat, the tequila and shots of vodka taking over.

"Oh." Waverly stopped looking across at Nicole and stared at her hands on the bar before fiddling with her wedding ring and frowning to herself, caught up in her own thoughts.

Nicole then sighed, gripped the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes before opening them and walking forwards, standing directly in front of the brunette and placing her half empty beer back onto the bar, to her right.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be a dick." Nicole muttered, hands on top of the bar as she spoke.

"No, it's okay. I was an asshole back at the bar, I deserve it." Waverly responded.

"Waves, it's fine. I don't want to sleep with her anyway." Nicole shrugged as she spoke a breathless laugh escaping her lips briefly.

Waverly also let out a small laugh and looked up the redhead.

"What's wrong, Nicole?" Waverly then asked, noticing the troubled look on the redheads face.

"Nothing." Nicole shrugged, grabbing her beer again and taking a slow sip.

Waverly watched with a frown before standing up and walking to her left, behind the bar and towards Nicole. The redhead frowned at the movement and turned her body to face the brunette.

"Something's wrong, Nicole." Waverly's voice was just above a whisper as she stared up into the redheads brown eyes.

"N-Nothings wrong." Nicole's voice was shaky as she replied, staring into the brunettes orbs too, unable to look away.

Waverly's frown deepened at the response and she looked down at Nicole's hands before taking the beer bottle from her slowly and placing it on the countertop before taking her hands in her own and sighing.

"Is this because of my answer to your question about Champ earlier? When Rosita asked if we were drinking to get drunk or to have sex?" Waverly then asked, remembering how she acted:

"Waves?" Rosita then asked.

"Oh, well I'm not drinking for either really, just a good time, I suppose." Waverly shrugged as she put her phone away.

"Well, a good time would include sex, ya'know." Rosita smirked across at the brunette.

"Rosita, you know I'm married now. Plus, it wouldn't be fair to Champ to have a one night stand- even if I didn't get a bachelorette party." Waverly sighed to herself.

"He's probably fucking some foreign chick anyway, so what does it matter?" Nicole then spoke, her voice filled with hatred towards the boy-man.

"No he's not. Just...stop it, Nicole." Waverly replied, frown on her face as she stared at the redhead.

Nicole sighed before taking a step back from the brunette and letting out a laugh that was more pained than happy.

She then licked her lips and placed her hands on her hips before looking to the floor and looking back up at the brunette.

"Waves, I- this isn't-" Nicole tried, but couldn't find the right words.

"What?" Waverly asked, stepping closer to Nicole again.

"Fuck it."


	8. I Don’t Want No One-Night Stand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things...uhh...escalate...very fast...sorry bout it.

"Fuck it."

Waverly was taken back by the statement until she felt Nicole grab her by the face and pull her towards her lips, moving them frantically against one another.

Waverly found her balance and placed her hands on Nicole's waist as the redheads hands were holding the brunette by her face, cupping her cheeks as their lips moved against each other hungrily. Waverly could feel and hear Nicole's heavy panting as they kissed and gripped her hips harder.

"-Wait, Nicole." Waverly broke away, her lips swollen.

"What?" Nicole breathed, still holding Waverly by the face, foreheads pressed against each other.

"I need you to tell me what's wrong before we go any further." Waverly stated, looking deeply into the redheads eyes.

Nicole smoothed her thumbs over Waverly's cheeks with her thumbs before dropping her hands, Waverly doing the same to her hips, and moved back from the brunette, placing her hands in her trousers pockets.

"I don't want to do this with you anymore." Nicole sighed, staring at Waverly.

"What do you mean, Nicole?" Waverly frowned, stepping one step closer to the redhead but she moved back with a shake of the head.

"I want to be with you, Waverly. I wanna hold you and call you my girlfriend- and I know you're married but Champ fucking Hardy? You deserve so much better than him! I can't watch you be with him anymore." Nicole voice was filled with pain.

"Oh, Nicole." Waverly replied.

Nicole's gaze fell to the floor at her response and she huffed before looking back up at the brunette.

"I know you don't want feelings with me, I know it's just a quick fuck and 'see you tomorrow at the homestead for lunch!' but I hate this. I hate only having you for one night, I hate you leaving, I hate that you're fucking married- god! I hate it so much, Waves." Nicole's eyes filled with tears as she sighed and paused for a moment.

"-I want to take you out to dinner and show you off to friends and spend the day with you talking about everything and nothing then going to bed with you and just holding you. I wanna just be with you." Nicole continued, tears threatening to spill. 

"Nicole, I-I don't know what to say. I thought we agreed that there were no feelings here? I-I thought-"

"-Waverly, I've had feelings for you since I first saw you freshman year of college. It was never jut about sex with you." Nicole interrupted.

"So, all this time you've been sleeping with me and didn't tell me you developed feelings?! All this time you-you've lied to me- this is why you don't sleep around with other girls, oh my god, I can't believe I didn't see it before. This is why you're so pissed at Champ, isn't it?" Waverly caught on, arms flailing as she spoke.

"Waves, I wanted so badly to tell you. But then you announced you had a boyfriend, then your engagement, then you were prepping your wedding and asking me to be a bridesmaid a-and then you were getting married! How was I suppose to say anything? Seeing you with Chrissy and your family after the vows- when you were dancing with them- you just looked so happy. I-I couldn't ruin that." A tear escaped Nicole's eye as she spoke.

"I started my relationship with Champ long before I started having sex with you, Nicole. If you developed these feelings before our first time together then you should've said something! That first day I saw you in college, smoking behind the church? I saw you and I knew you were different. I knew there was something...something intriguing about you. Then when I met you and got to know you at that stupid party and we-we hooked up in the bathroom I knew I couldn't just have a once night stand with you. You're incredibly incaptivating, Nicole. I was sucked in by those fucking heart eyes and that smile and you're stupid fucking ego and that goddamn fucking leather jacket you used to wear but I never wanted feelings with you, Nicole." Waverly rambled, her voice going between anger and sadness as she stared at the redhead.

There was a moment of silence as Nicole's gaze shifted between the brunettes eyes before looking away and speaking:

"I love you, Waverly Earp. Nothing can change that. I-I'm sorry."

Nicole moved quickly around the bar and made her way towards the lobby area of the hotel, passing the empty front desk and heading up the staircase before making her way down to the left end of the corridor and unlocking her hotel room before slamming it shut.

Waverly heard every move and the fact that Nicole's room was right above her allowed her to hear the door slamming shut. She flinched and a small gasp came from the brunette as a tear escaped her eye.

Why was she crying?

Waverly frowned and wiped the tear away before inhaling and exhaling deeply and then moving in the same direction Nicole is gone, except instead of turning left she turned right and headed to her own room. She closed the door behind her and allowed the tears to fall as she sunk to the floor, back against the door.


	9. Relaxation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dip in the pool...a trip to the spa...endless angst...the whole fandom’s mad at the direction this fic is going in.
> 
> excuse me,
> 
> thank you.
> 
> basically a lot of angst, Nicole’s a bit depressed, Waverly ain’t much better.

Nicole had thought long and hard before coming to the conclusion she was in love with Waverly Earp.

In college, first meeting the brunette flipped Nicole's world upside down. She was smart, kind, funny and incredibly beautiful. The Earp sisters commanded a room just by entering it, they were popular- for some reasons better than others- and everyone either wanted to be them, be with them, or absolutely hated the name Earp.

Nicole fell for Waverly the second she met her, introduced to her by Wynonna. Nicole was intrigued as to why they'd never met before- or even heard of the youngest Earp, and having the girl drag her into a dorm room bathroom at a college party the first night they met made the redhead want to be with Waverly every second of every day. 

Sex was never the only option for Nicole but finding out that Waverly had a boyfriend in a college but still continued the affair meant that something between them was happening.

Right?

"Fuck sake." Nicole huffed as she slumped to the floor at the foot of her hotel bed.

She rubbed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair before standing up and stumbling towards the complimentary alcohol the hotel provided upon her arrival.

She poured herself a glass of whatever the brown substance was and knocked it back in seconds before pouring another as the burning in her throat and bitter-sweet taste her mouth appeared.

"Of course it's whiskey." Nicole scolded to herself as she sipped the next round with a long sigh.

___Time Laps___

"Whoa, you look like shit." Nicole lifted her head up and was greeted by Chrissy and Rosita, coming towards the bottom of the staircase where Nicole stood.

"Wow, thanks." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"What's up with you? I thought you and that girl from the bar had plans to hook up?" Rosita asked, turning around and looking at the redhead as Nicole continued walking past the two.

Nicole stopped, sighed to herself and turned back around to face the pair before speaking:

"No, I didn't sleep with anyone last night. Wav- I figured out she wasn't gay, or looking for a hook up." Nicole's mouth tasted bitter as she almost spoke her name.

"Oh, that sucks." Chrissy comforted badly.

"Yeah, it's okay. I just...drank a bit too much last night." Nicole forced a weak smile at the two, who were standing a few feet away still.

"Yeah, I figured." Rosita chuckled softly.

Nicole hummed with a nod before turning back around and making her way into the dining area, where Jeremy and Waverly sat at the far end of the table, Waverly at the head and Jeremy to her right.

Nicole gulped before inhaling deeply and sitting at the opposite end of the table, grabbing a jug of water and pouring herself some before sitting and taking a bowl of fruit that had been set out by the staff.

"Damn, Nicole. You look like shit. What happened last night?" Jeremy then spoke, noticing the redheads presence two seats away from him.

"Nothing, just drank too much." Nicole muttered before forking a watermelon chunk into her mouth.

"I take it you didn't get laid then?" Jeremy joked.

"Obviously not." Nicole replied, looking at him briefly before catching sight of Waverly next to him, head down and fiddling with a fork that was laid out in front of her on her right.

"Sorry I asked." She heard Jeremy mumble before he turned back to Waverly and they continued whatever conversation they were having.

Nicole just rolled her eyes and sighed again before finishing off the fruit bowl and drinking down the water and standing up, leaving her empty bowl and glass on the table and heading out of the kitchen/dining area and through the lobby, then up the staircase, towards her room.

Where she bumped into Chrissy and Rosita in their bikinis.

"You joining use at the pool, Nicole?" Chrissy asked, her towel draped across her arm and arms crossed across her stomach.

"I don't think so." Nicole shook her head, stuffing her hands into her dark grey sweatpants.

"Awe come on, Nicole! The water would be good for your hangover, ya'know?" Rosita spoke, titling her head and grinning across at Nicole.

"I don't think so, Rosita." Nicole shook her head again.

"Well, at least enjoy the spa and hot tub." Chrissy then spoke.

Nicole thought about it for a moment. A massage and relaxing in the hotel hot tub didn't sound too bad right now, especially with her shoulders hurting from passing out on her hotel room floor for five hours.

"Yeah, okay. I guess I'll see you guys down there in a few hours then?" Nicole gave a small smile before saying goodbye to the pair and heading into her room.

___Time Laps___

"Hello, um, could I get a back and shoulder massage done?" Nicole spoke to the woman at she counter of the spa area of the hotel.

The area was a long, nude coloured room with a massage table and other massage chairs in different spots around the room, there was a row of different lotions and creams on a shelf in the left foreground to where Nicole was standing. She could see through the large glass sliding doors and saw the hot tub area. From what Nicole could see there were a number of differ sized hot tubs all dotted around the open room. The whole hot tub area was floor to ceiling windows, with no blinds, and a view of the pool area and garden area of the hotel that was situated further back than the poolside.

"Sure. Come right this way." The woman at the counter smiled at Nicole before taking her through to the massage area and allowing Nicole to lay face down in the massage table.

"I'm just gonna pull the straps of your bikini top down so I can have better access to your shoulders. Is that okay?" She heard the masseuse ask from her left.

"Yeah, that's fine. Go right ahead." Nicole responded, face tucked into the hole of the cushioned head rest area.

Nicole could see the masseuses black trainers as she moved back and forth between the lotions and Nicole's personal space before she felt her hands pull at the straps of her black bikini top. She allowed her to pull the straps down her shoulders, so they rested on her biceps and the massage began.

___Time Laps___

Nicole felt lighter, dizzy, but lighter.

"Thank you." She grinned at the masseuse before sitting up, standing and pulling the straps of her bikini back up onto her pale shoulders.

She grinned back and handed Nicole a towel to get rid of the oils and creams that slipped down her sides and on her stomach before leaving the redhead to do as she pleased.

After cleaning off most of the massage oil from her front Nicole then moved through the sliding doors of the massage area and towards the hot tub area, where a large range of hot tubs were scattered along the room.

She scanned the area before finding one that was close to the window covered wall, so she could relax and look at the view, and was also big enough that she was fit comfortably by herself.

Nicole squatted down into the medium sized hot tub before letting out a content sigh and sitting in the tub, allowing the warm water to work it's way into her freshly massaged back.

She placed both arms along the back of the hot tub and sunk lower into the water, so that her whole body up to her collarbones where covered. She tilted her head back and sighed again, wiggling her toes in the water and almost meditating.

"Oh my god! Robin? Hi!"

Nicole opened her eyes and saw Waverly hugging the waiter from the bar. He greeted the brunette with a returned hug and then looked behind the pair to see Jeremy standing in his light blue swimming trunks, his hands in his pockets, as he blushed at the taller brunette boy.

Nicole cocked and eyebrow and watched as Waverly released the taller boy and headed back to her spot on the sun-bed.

Nicole gulped at the sight of Waverly in her green and pink flower bikini and clenched her jaw as the brunette bent over to reach for her drink. Nicole's mouth became dry and she turned away from the sight of Waverly's backside and looked to the right to see Jeremy and Robin talking happily with each other.

Waverly then sat back in her sun-bed chair and grabbed a book from the small, wooden table next to her and pulled her sunglasses from the top of her long, wavy hair back onto her eyes, stretching her tanned legs out and sipping her drink before placing it on the table and flipping the page of the book.

Nicole's mouth was still dry.


	10. Relaxation Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more angst..

Waverly lay back on the sun-bed, book in her left hand and a glass of whatever alcohol Rosita handed her.

It should've been relaxing. It should've helped relieve the stress of weddings and her financial instability but it didn't.

Her mind kept wondering to what Nicole had said: “I love you. I'm sorry.”

Waverly knew she was in love with Champ. I mean, he was attractive and kind and loved Waverly back...but her thoughts couldn't help but think of the redhead.

She sighed and flipped the page of her book and sipped her drink before placing it on the table next to her and her eyes wondered to where Nicole sat in the hot tub a good few feet away.

She could see the redhead leaning back into the wall of the tub, her arms draped across the back and her eyes closed. There was a wall of glass windows that blocked most of her view of the redhead but she could see her short hair falling onto her shoulders, the ends slightly damp from the water.

Waverly's eyes wondered across the pale skin of the redheads neck and collarbone before settling on her black bikini bra peaking up on top of the jets of the hot tub every so often.

She really was a vision.

Waverly brought her legs up and together and huffed to herself, adjusting her sunglasses and trying to focus on her book, biting her lip as she read and re-read the first sentence of the page over and over again.

She huffed as her brain kept thinking back to what Nicole had said and she slammed the book closed, placed it next to the half empty glass on the table to her right and brought her knees up so she could wrap her arms around them and lean her head on the top of her legs.

She stared in front of her at Chrissy, Rosita, Jeremy and Robin in the hotel pool, splashing each other and having a good laugh with one another while she sat, by herself, poolside, unable to think of anything else other than Nicole Haught.

"Hey Waves, joining us?"

Waverly lifted her head from her legs and looked up at Chrissy, who had swam to Waverly's end of the pool and leaned on the edge, head resting on her arms as she grinned at Waverly.

"I'll be there in a sec. Just gonna go get another drink." Waverly spoke, grabbing her glass and swallowing the rest before standing up and moving past the other sun-beds and towards the porch of the back end of the hotel.

She opened the sliding glass door and made her way to her left, towards the bar and asked the bartender for a re-fill of whatever he thought was best on a hot day.

She thanked him and sipped the beverage with a content smile before standing up from where she was sat at the bar and walked back the same way she came-

"Oh sorry."

Waverly looked up and was greeted by Nicole. She had bumped into her on her way towards the sliding glass door, causing the brunette to spill a bit of her drink down her bikini clad chest.

"It's okay. No harm done." Waverly tried to be as friendly as possible with the redhead as she looked up into her brown eyes and smiled.

Nicole stood awkwardly in front of the brunette before clearing her throat and breaking eye contact and moving past Waverly with a slight bump to her shoulder as she passed. Waverly should've been mad but she let the redhead pass with a sigh and turned back to continue on through the door and back towards her seat at the far end of the pool.

"Come on, Waves!" Rosita encouraged as Waverly stood in front of her sun-bed sipping her drink.

"Alright, alright." Waverly shook her head and placed the glass on the table and turned back around to see her four friends grinning up at her from the pool.

She ran forward and jumped in, landing in between the four with a splash and resurfaced with a grin on her face. She pushed her wet locks out of her face as Chrissy shoved her by the shoulder, telling her off for getting her space buns wet.

Waverly just laughed and four continued to play like children in the pool, splashing each other and playing marco polo.

___Time Laps___

Nicole sat on her hotel bed in her bikini top and a pair of black, cotton short-shorts, fiddling with the string as her thoughts got the best of her.

She could hear her friends through the slightly open window that lead to her balcony and sighed herself at the happy giggling and screaming of them while she sat alone in her hotel bed, feeling sorry for herself.

She rested her head on the headboard and closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the massage and hot tub treatment to take her away until she remembered bumping into Waverly a few moment ago.

She tensed at the thought of the awkward encounter and re-opened her eyes before shifting to sit on her left side of the bed. She could still her the giggling and screaming and stood up, moving towards her balcony window and opening it and moving on the balcony.

The thought of spying on her friends made her feel slightly guilty but she continued to move forward and sit in the wooden chair, kicking her feet up onto the metal railing in front of her.

From her position she could see miles and miles of green. Past the pool there was some sort of garden or labyrinth with an archway of pink flowers all the way across. Past that was a gravel path that lead to a fountain to feed fish or birds and further past that was a green house, to Nicole's far right.

"She really knows how to pick 'em."


	11. Heavy Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole deals with the situation in a very bad way..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no upload on Sunday, got busy and forgot to upload but ta da!  
> Hope you enjoy :)

"Nicole, wake up!"

"What do you want, Rosita? I'm kinda busy here!" The redhead responded from her bed as Rosita continued to knock at her hotel door.

"Yeah, well, you've been busy all night and morning. So, I think it's time you say bye-bye to your friend and get the hell up! Waverly didn't pay for this trip just for you to eat out a total stranger." Rosita shouted through the door.

"She thinks I'm a total stranger?" Nicole looked down at the woman lying underneath her and shifted so she was now leaning over on her right elbow, smoothing hair out of her face as she responded:

"Nah, she just doesn't know it's you, Shae."

Shae hummed in response and Nicole winked at her before going back to kissing at her collarbone before a series of thuds could be heard at the the door.

"Talk about a cock-block." Shae huffed with a slight smirk as Nicole sighed and moved off her, grabbing a white vest and black cotton shorts and moving towards the door with a frown.

"What could you possibly want that is so important, Rosita?!" Nicole practically shouted at the Latina.

"There's something wrong with Waverly. She's been off lately- well, ever since the wedding." Rosita replied, fiddling with her fingers as she spoke.

"Well, that's not my problem. I'm not her mother or her husband." Nicole was about to turn and slam the door when Rosita grabbed the redhead by her wrist, stopping the movement of the door.

"No, but you're one of her best friends. Shouldn't you care?" Rosita spoke.

Nicole's heart sank at the words.

She should care but having your heart broken by the only person you've loved changes you.

"It's not my business to get involved, Rosita. If Waverly wanted me involved she'd come speak to me." Nicole's voice was low.

"That's a bullshit excuse." Rosita scoffed before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving Nicole to slump against the doorframe and sigh.

"Coming back to bed, Haught?" Shae spoke from behind her a few seconds later.

"No, I-I think it's time for you to leave, Shae." Nicole turned around, closing the door softly and looking at the naked woman laying in her bed, sheet up to her chest as she sat with her legs crossed, looking at Nicole.

"Oh, okay." Shae responded, shifting out of the bed and sitting on the edge to retrieve her underwear and clothes.

Shae began shifting around the room, adjusting her clothes in the vanity and forking her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry about this." Nicole then spoke, still stood in front of the door unsure of where to go.

Shae looked at her through the vanity before moving towards the redhead, red heels in hand, as she kissed Nicole on the cheek.

"It's okay, Nicole. Call me." She winked before moving past the redhead and leaving.

Nicole stood with her jaw clenched and a heavy heart.

___Time Laps___

Nicole decided that Rosita was wrong.

She did care.

So, she had a shower, got dressed and moved down the hallway of the hotel, towards Waverly's room, hoping to make things better between the two.

Nicole brought her fist to Waverly's hotel room door and knocked three times, waiting for any response.

"Who is it?" Waverly's voice was mumbled through the white wooden door.

"....I-It's Nicole." Nicole hesitated.

"Go away." Waverly immediately responded.

"Please, Waverly. Just open the door." Nicole sighed, leaning her arm against the doorframe as she spoke.

There was a moment of silence before she heard muttering through the door and then footsteps approaching the door.

Nicole straightened herself out and cleared her throat as the door opened, revealing the brunette dressed in her nightie she wore when visiting Nicole a few nights ago and a fluffy purple dressing gown. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her feet clad with a pair of light pink frilly socks.

If Nicole wasn't so nervous she'd say the brunette looked beautiful.

"What do you want?" Waverly's voice was low, defeated.

"Waves, we need to talk about...this. Rosita is noticing a change in your behaviour and I don't wanna be the one that ruins your marriage-"

"-A bit late for that, don't ya think?" Waverly interrupted, staring up at Nicole.

"Waverly, I told you I was sorry. I-I can't help how I feel about you." Nicole's voice was rising as she spoke.

"You can't just be a bridesmaid at my fucking wedding and then tell me you love me, Nicole!" Waverly responded, her eyebrows in a frown and jaw clenched.

"I told you I was sorry!" Nicole exclaimed.

The sound of footsteps to Nicole's left caused the redhead the tense as she looked in that direction. The cleaning lady came into her view and Nicole sighed a little, turning back to look at Waverly.

"Nicole, this isn't healthy- for both of us. I-I don't think we should continue this thing we have going on." Waverly's voice was low again as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the doorframe as Nicole stood with her hands in her black skinny jean pockets.

"I know. I just- this isn't what I wanted, Waves. I didn't mean for things to be as complicated as I've made them. I shouldn't have told you about my feelings for you when I did. I-If you want me gone then I'll go." Nicole's eyes were full of pain as she stared at the brunette.

"Nicole, I don't want you gone but I also don't know if I can be around you as much right now. I-I need time to think...I'm so confused at the moment." Waverly sighed, looking down at the floor before looking back up at the redhead.

"Okay, that's fine. I-I'll leave you alone now." Nicole nodded, her hands feeling clammy in her pockets as she turned to leave.

"Nicole?"

Nicole stopped and turned back to look at Waverly, eyebrows raised in response to her calling.

Waverly shifted from her spot in the doorframe and stood on her tip-toes as she pulled the redhead towards her, their lips meeting in a slow and delicate kiss.

Nicole frowned into the kiss but accepted Waverly's lips on hers, her hands moving towards the brunettes dressing gown-clad waist and pulled her closer while Waverly gripped at the back of Nicole's neck and hair.

They pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other, catching their breathe, eyes closed, holding each other.

Waverly then fully moved away from Nicole and back towards her hotel room, turning to look at Nicole one last time with a small smile then closing the door leaving Nicole stood with her lips tasting Waverly and her heart heavy once more.


	12. We’re A Hollywood Teen-Drama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits die hard..

To say that Waverly was confused would be an understatement.

She was upset, confused, angry and felt betrayed.

Of course Nicole could love who she wanted to and be with whoever she wanted to but the brunette didn't understand why her. They'd been very close friends since college and obviously spent many nights together but they had an agreement. An agreement that meant nothing was to get personal.

It was just sex.

So why did Waverly feel this sudden pain whenever she looked at Nicole now? Or when Nicole flirted with that girl at the bar?

"Ugh, I need a drink." Waverly muttered to herself as she sat on the edge of her hotel bed, head in her hands and sighed before standing and walking over to her vanity, grabbing the bottle of champagne that was left by the hotel staff as a way of congratulating her wedding.

She took a sip from the bottle and stood in front of the vanity, one hand on the wooden desk while the others held the bottle at her hip. She sighed at her reflection and then looked down at the ring on her finger before taking another swig of the bottle. 

___Time Laps___

The air was heavy at the restaurant table.

Nicole and Waverly were sat opposite on another, with Rosita on Waverly's right, followed by Jeremy. Chrissy and Robin sat on Nicole's side of the table.

Chrissy, Robin and Jeremy were talking amongst themselves about some new queer TV show coming to Amazon Prime while Nicole fiddled with the bottom of her glass, refusing to look up at Waverly while Rosita and Waverly sat in silence.

"Your food will be ready in just a few minutes, lady and gents." The tall, dark-haired waiter smiled at the table before nodding and walking with haste across the room.

"Thanks." Waverly responded before he walked away.

"So, why's everyone so quiet tonight?" Robin then spoke after a few more moments of silence.

"Umm...it's nothing." Waverly tried shrugging it off, giving the boy a small smile as she spoke.

"Doesn't seem like nothing- not that its any of my business. It just makes things a bit...awkward." Robin tried to laugh it off, speaking gently, his thumb smoothing across Jeremy's hand as he spoke.

"Just leave it, Robin." Rosita muttered at the boy.

"No." Waverly then spoke.

Nicole looked at up her, a frown on her face at the brunettes words, waiting for her to continue.

"Me and Nicole has a bit of an argument. It's nothing big, just...a misunderstanding. Rosita sort of knows what's going on but I would rather not discuss it with you all. Not here." Waverly continued, sighing and adjusting her knife and fork.

Nicole shook her head and shifted her gaze back to her glass of red wine as the table went silent once more.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on anything." Robin spoke again.

"No, it's okay, Robin. We're probably not the best company right now." Waverly breathed a laugh as she looked at the boy.

"It's okay." Robin chuckled.

"And here's your food. Sorry about the wait." A female waitress came over and placed Nicole and Waverly's plates in front of them, then moving to Chrissy and Robin and walking to the other side to place Jeremy and Rosita's in front of them.

"Can I get anything else for the table?" The small blonde woman asked, stood in front of Nicole and Waverly.

"No, I think we're fine." Waverly flashed her best smile at the woman before she nodded and walked away.

___Time Laps___

"I'm going to the restroom to freshen up." Waverly announced after everyone had finished their meals.

"I'll come." Rosita stood and followed the brunette across the restaurant.

"So, if you and Nicole aren't on good terms right now then why did you arrange a meal for us all?" Rosita spoke as she sat on the bathroom countertop while Waverly checked her hair and makeup in the mirror to Rosita's right.

"I don't know. I thought it might help us, I guess. Everything's so...fucked up now." Waverly groaned as she slumped her arms on the counter for a moment before looking at Rosita for a response and turning the tap on to splash some water on her bare arms. 

"What did you guys even fight about? I mean, the last time you guys fought it was because of some prank you both pulled on Wynonna in college- even then you both made up within, like, three days!" Rosita shrugged.

Waverly tensed at the memory of the "prank" they had both pulled on Wynonna.

They had both spent the night watching old horror movies until Waverly got bored and lead to them making out on Wynonna's bed which then ended with mind-blowing sex and waking up in the morning in her bed. The sheets were coated with sweat and other fluids but the pair didn't have chance to notice as Wynonna drunkenly stumbled through the dorm room, singing some country song, forcing the pair to leave Wynonna's bed a mess in order for them to not get caught.

The fight started when Waverly sent Nicole a text asking for them to meet in the college library. Nicole found it funny that they were almost caught by "Oblivious Wynonna" but Waverly didn't find it as amusing. The pair ended up arguing and Waverly calling Nicole childish for finding a serious topic so funny and that's when Waverly got angry at Nicole; who still seemed unfazed, causing the then-cheerleader to scoff in her face and walk away. The pair only made up due to being partners for a class project.

"Yeah, I know, Rosita but this time feels...different." Waverly frowned, turning to grab some paper towels from the dispenser and drying her hands, slumping against the wall.

"So, what did happen?" Rosita asked again.

"Nothing. We should probably get back." Waverly shrugged, pushing herself off the wall and following Rosita out of the restroom.

They walked back to the table and saw that Nicole had disappeared. Waverly frowned and walked to her seat, standing in front of the pushed-in chair before speaking:

"Where's Nicole?"

"Oh, she went out for some fresh air." Robin spoke.

Waverly's jaw tensed as she huffed and told the table to stay where they were while she when looking for Nicole.

"Waves, are you sure going after Nicole is a good idea?" Chrissy spoke before Waverly could move more than two-feet.

"I just want to see if she's left."

"She couldn't have gone far. She left her jacket here." Chrissy pointed to Nicole's black suit jacket on the back of her chair. Waverly frowned again before taking the jacket and walking out the front door to find the redhead.

Waverly clutched the jacket in her hands as she walked down four concrete steps that lead up to the restaurant and stood on the sidewalk, looking across at the street to see if she could spot the redhead. Waverly then walked to her right and saw a large but dark gap where the bins were kept.

She saw Nicole leaning against the wall to her right with a cigarette hanging from her mouth. Waverly approached quietly and stopped a few feet away from the light of the lamppost so Nicole couldn't see her.

"I though you quit smoking?" Waverly then spoke. Her arms coming up to cross across her chest as the cold of the night nipped at her bare arms.

"I don't really think you can just quit smoking. I only "quit" so you would still kiss me." Nicole spoke with a shrug, refusing to look at Waverly, taking another drag of her cigarette and tapping off the ashes and letting it hang at her side in her left hand.

Waverly nodded and rocked back and forth on her black heels before shifting forward and standing in front of Nicole.

"I brought your jacket." Waverly spoke, not sure how to continue their conversation.

"You should wear it. You're cold." Nicole shrugged again, still staring at the floor.

"Right." Waverly nodded once more, unfolding the jacket that was draped across her left arm and pulling her arms through, her hands still hidden by the fabric because she wasn't lanky like the redhead in front of her.

Nicole shifted forward and tugged the opening of the jacket around the brunette, pulling the collar down and smoothing it down from where it has risen when Waverly put it on. Nicole's hands lingered on the opening as they slowly glided down, stopping where Waverly waist was and thumbing the fabric.

Waverly looked up from Nicole's hands to her face and saw pain through the smoke of the cigarette hanging in the corner of the chapped lips.

Waverly moved her hands to Nicole's chest and rested them there, closing her eyes at the warmth of the redheads body and closeness while Nicole dropped her hands from the jacket and moved them to where Waverly's rested. She grabbed them gently and pulled them off her chest, causing Waverly's eyes to open and frown a little as Nicole took a step back and held Waverly's hands in her own, smoothing her thumb over tan knuckles.

She then dropped one hand to take the cigarette from her mouth and sucked in before looking up and breathing out, letting the smoke escape into the dark sky as she held the cigarette in her left hand before swallowing and flicking the cigarette to the side.

"This isn't fair, Waves." Nicole muttered.

"What do you mean?" Waverly frowned.

Nicole's heart ached at the innocence and clenched her jaw before sighing and dropping both of Waverly's hands and leaning back against the brick wall.

"This. All of this. We're like some fucked up Hollywood movie." Nicole shrugged.

"I...don't know what you mean, Nicole." Waverly clutched at the sleeves of the jacket.

"You can't see it? The affair, the fight, the "let's be friends without benefits so our friends don't find out", inviting me to dinner, you coming to find me, putting your hands on me- touching me affectionately. It's all one big Hollywood teen drama." Nicole continued.

"It's hurts, Waverly. I-I can't be just friends with you. I can't. I've tried, honestly, I've tried...but I just...can't. It hurts to be friends with you." Nicole finished, her eyes glistening with tears as she spoke.

"So...what? I-I don't know what you want me to say, Nicole! That hurting feeling is mutual. I hate it. I hate feeling this awkward and wrong. I just- I just need...something." Waverly spoke, her voice a whisper as she finished.

"Need something? What? Like money? Because if this is about money-" Nicole started.

"-No, it's not about money. I need to feel something- something other than utterly shattered because my husband is probably fucking multiple foreign girls, wherever he is. I hate feeling alone and I know it's wrong but I don't feel alone with you. I-I don't feel wrong when have sex- and I know that is wrong- but I just hate it and I'm not saying I want to be with you again but I...I don't know." Waverly interrupted, her head a mess as she tried to say what she wanted to.

"I don't know what you want me to do about that, Waverly. I can't be with you but I can't be without you. I love you. God, you make it hard to not love you but I can't have you, not while Champ is in the picture." Nicole shook her head.

"Champ has always been in the picture, Nicole. Why is now any different?" Waverly frowned.

"Because now I know that you love me too. You just haven't admitted it to yourself yet." Nicole spoke, pushing herself off the wall and standing in front of Waverly.

"So, until you figure out what you really want. I can't be near you."


	13. Nicole Haught, You Really Are a Womaniser.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how Nicole and Waverly’s affair was suppose to be a secret?
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Well, plans change!

Nicole didn't know if she felt relieved or sick when she came to the realisation that Waverly Earp was in love with her.

She never knew the youngest Earp would feel anything so powerful for her.

But Waverly didn't even know herself.

She was so oblivious to her own feelings that she didn't even realise in the many nights the two had spent together that she had fallen for the redhead.

I mean, friends with benefits never does really work.

"Knock Knock. Can I come in?"

Nicole turned from her position on the balcony and saw Chrissy standing at her hotel door. 

Nicole swallowed, licked her lips and dabbed the end of her cigarette out on the metal of the balcony before letting the cigarette fall to the floor and walking back into her hotel room with a nod at Chrissy.

"So, what's up with you?" Chrissy cut to the chase.

"N-Nothing." Nicole shrugged, making her way over to the vanity, grabbing a glass of whiskey and sipping it, turning back around to look at Chrissy as she sipped her drink.

"Oh come on, Haught. You and Waverly have had a fight and both of you won't tell anyone what's gone on. So, what gives?" Chrissy crossed her arms across her chest, her eyebrows raised as she stared at the redhead. 

"I don't have permission to say anything, Chrissy." Nicole spoke delicately, shifting on her bare feet before sipping her drink once more.

"You don't have permission? What kind of patriarchy bullshit is that? Waverly doesn't own you, Nicole. So, come on. Spill." Chrissy walked over to the edge of Nicole's hotel bed and sat, crossing her leg over the other and sitting up straight.

Nicole didn't know is she was asserting dominance or if she was a just pissed off.

Nicole sighed and pulled the chair out from under the vanity and sat opposite Chrissy, holding her whiskey glass in her lap as she stared down at it.

"Hypothetically speaking, if someone likes you- like, really likes you- but they won't admit it to you, o-or themselves, then how do you get them to understand their feelings?" Nicole's voice was small as she spoke, her head still down.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, how do you know this person actually likes you?" Chrissy replied.

Nicole looked up with a frown and opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself.

"Umm...well, what if this person has invited you over for sex on many occasions? Doesn't that count as liking them back?" Nicole tried.

"Not necessarily. You should know better then anyone, Nicole. Sex is just sex. It doesn't mean you "fall in love" with that person because they make you feel good." Chrissy shrugged.

"What if this person basically admitted to you they had feelings for you but didn't directly say?" Nicole's frown deepened.

"Nicole, I'm not sure what you mean. If a person likes another person, wouldn't they say? Is something stopping them from admitting their feelings?"

A lightbulb turned on in Nicole's head.

"Yes! Um, I mean, this person isn't exactly single. They're in a committed relationship and have been for several years." Nicole spoke, trying not to give away any details that might make Chrissy aware of who she was talking about.

"Well, maybe they love this other person but aren't in love with them like they are to the person they're committed to?" Chrissy replied.

"N-No, um...this person they're committed to isn't exactly good to them. They aren't around as much as their partner would possibly like them to be and they don't treat them well." Nicole swallowed again, sipping her drink.

"Maybe this person and their partner have jobs that don't allow them to have a lot of time together and that's why they look for sex with that other person?" Chrissy shifted, resting her arms on either side of her.

"What does this have to do with Waverly, Nicole?" Chrissy then added.

"N-Nothing, I'm just curious." Nicole stood and swallowed the rest of her drink before placing the glass on the wooden table top and sitting back in front of Chrissy.

"Nicole, who's this person we're talking about?" Chrissy asked after a moment of silence.

"Nobody." Nicole huffed, shrugging at Chrissy before looking away.

"Wait-" Chrissy spoke, the words escaping her mouth before she could stop them.

Nicole's head shot up and she frowned, looking over at Chrissy. Her eyes were running wild, her eyebrows frowning and then un-frowning before she gasped and stared at Nicole.

"No. Chrissy. Y-You can't say anything." Nicole spoke, realising what Chrissy has just figured out.

"Oh my god. You and Waverly have been doing things! S-She's married! How long has this been going on? Wait, you're in love with her? Hypothetical my ass! Nicole!" Chrissy practically yelled.

"No no no, shut up, Chrissy. No one can know." Nicole shook her head as she was frantically trying to get Chrissy to be quieter.

"Nicole! What-how-I-" Chrissy stumbled, not knowing where to start.

"Oh god, Waverly is gonna kill me." Nicole leaned forward in her chair and held her head in her hands.

Chrissy was muttering to herself as Nicole continued to go through the different scenarios in her head of Waverly's reaction. 

"Okay, I'm calm now." Chrissy then spoke.

Nicole looked up slowly and swallowed before leaning back in her chair and sighing.

"I have questions though." Chrissy added.

"Yeah, I guessed that." Nicole mumbled, staring up at the ceiling and closing her eyes momentarily to gather her thoughts.

"So, you and Waverly have been sleeping together?"

"Yep."

"Since when?"

"College. Her first year there at some college party."

"So, before she was with Champ?"

"Yep."

"And you love her."

Nicole's head shot up at the statement and she sat up straight in her chair.

"I never said that." Nicole muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"No need to get defensive."

"Look, no one can know about this okay. Only me and Waverly are suppose to know and she'd kill me if anyone else knew. I-I'm already in her bad books and I can't afford to not have her as a friend." Nicole continued.

"I won't tell a soul, Nicole. I promise." Chrissy smiled across at Nicole reassuringly.

"Thank you."

"So, you and Waverly have been hooking up since college, before she started dating Champ and you two have been doing it up until Waverly's marriage?" Chrissy summed things up.

"Well, actually on her wedding night we um...hooked up." Nicole let out a breathless laugh, picking at the skin on her fingernail.

"What?!" Chrissy exclaimed causing Nicole's ears to ring momentarily.

"Yeah, Champ had left and she came to speak to me and we hooked up...again." Nicole replied, trying to fight a smile at the memory.

"So, you and Waverly- a married woman- hooked up on her wedding night?!" Chrissy's mouth fell open.

"Oh my god, the morning after when I saw you two together and she looked well-fucked it was because you two been..."

"Yeah." Nicole laughed lightly as Chrissy trailed off, her mouth agape as her eyes glazed over.

"Nicole Haught, you really are a womaniser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Just a friendly reminder that Kudos and comments help me improve and gain inspiration for further chapters so if ya wanna sprinkle a few of those across my chapters that would be groovy.  
> \- KC (the author).  
> :)
> 
> P.S  
> Are you guys enjoying this fic??


	14. Fucking Champ Hardy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Champ Hardy...

"Hey, Waves, wanna head into town for a drink tonight? Girls night out?"

"Rosita, I don't know if you're an alcoholic or if you're just trying to be nice because you can see that I'm sad." Waverly replied from her spot on the sun-bed of the hotel pool.

"Meh, a bit of both." Rosita smirked, tilting her head to the side and giggling.

"We just went out the other night.” Waverly spoke, folding the corner of her book and closing it, placing it on the stool next to her and looking up at Rosita, squinting as the sun settled behind the Latina.

"I know, but that was less-than average on the fun scale and I wanna have fun." Rosita shrugged, grinning now.

"Why don't you, Chrissy and Jeremy go out? You can even invite Robin and have a gay old time!" Waverly argued, turning and laying on her side to speak up at the girl.

"Because it's your marriage we're suppose to be celebrating. Plus, going out without the bride is like...leaving the Captain behind on a ship." Rosita replied, shrugging and then frowning at her metaphor.

"Well, this ship is sinking so I'd leave without the Captain." Waverly let out a breathless, dry laugh, fiddling with the hem of her nude kaftan.

"Waverly, you're such a bore! Come on! It'll be fun, like back in college?" Rosita groaned and protested.

Waverly shook her head and laughed at the memory of drunk Rosita flirting with a series of men and women at several different college parties and ultimately failing at "bagging" any of them.

"The only memory I have from college is you getting drunk and flirting with a bunch of strangers and then proceeding to pass out in the dorm room. We never got laid in college.” Waverly shrugged.

"Wait a minute. "We" never got laid? I think you'll find you and Champ started dating in college?" Rosita places her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Oh yeah, I guess that did happen. Huh." Waverly spoke softly, almost mumbling to herself the memory of losing her virginity to Rodeo Champ Hardy.

“Are you going through husband withdrawal? Is that why you don’t wanna come out with the gang?”

“No, it’s not that. Well, maybe. I don’t know.” Waverly huffed and stared down at her kaftan again.

“Doesn’t Champ come back to Purgatory in a few days?” Rosita then asked.

Waverly thought for a moment before replying and the realisation hit her.

Her husband was coming back home soon.

Very soon.

“Yeah, sometime next week I think. We’ll be outta here by then.” Waverly spoke, trying to not sound so devastated at the return of her now-husband.

“So, why don’t we go out? It’s not like you’ll have much freedom when he comes back.” Rosita giggled.

Waverly smirked up at her friend and shook her head.

“Rosita, I really don’t wanna go out. Please just go out and take Chrissy, Jeremy and Robin, okay? Even ask Nicole.” Waverly added.

“Sometimes I wonder how I ever became friends with such a bore.” Rosita tutted before Waverly hit her across the thigh with her book as she walked away from the brunette.

___Time Laps___

Waverly was in her hotel room packing up her things and sipping on red wine when a knock came at her hotel room door.

“Who is it?” Waverly shouted as she folded a pair of blue skinny jeans and placed them in her medium sized suitcase.

“Uh..room service.” The voice stuttered.

Waverly stopped what she was doing, stood up straight and turned with a frown at the closed door.

“I didn’t order room service?” Waverly shouted back.

“Umm...uh...I-I have special orders to give this to you.” The voice stumbled again.

“Strange.” Waverly whispered before huffing and walking towards the door. She looked through the peephole to see one of the hotel staff stood in front of her door with a table on wheels and one single plate with a metal bowl over the top, covering the “special order”.

Waverly opened the door with confusion and leaned against the doorframe and flashed a small smile at the male staff member.

“Can I place this in your room, Miss?” He asked, looking slightly nervous.

“..Sure.” Waverly nodded once and opened the door fully so he could roll the cart in.

“It’s not gonna jump out and bite me is it?” Waverly then asked as the staff member stopped the cart to he left of the vanity and walked back towards the door, where Waves was stood.

He let out a light chuckled and shook his head before leaving. Waverly closed the door behind him and turned back to face the cart, folding her arms and stared at it with a frown as if the table would suddenly move.

She walked over and slowly lifted the lid, tilting it to the back and revealing no food, just a single note.

She placed the lid on her left and picked up the note, just as confused as before, flipping it and reading the all too familiar handwriting.

The note read: Hotel Lobby. Be there or be square. - CH

Waverly huffed to herself and placed the note back onto the plate before running a hand through her curly locks and walking into the on-suite bathroom, splashing some water on her face and brushing through her hair.

She knew exactly who the note was from and couldn’t decide if the swell in her heart was of excitement or dread.

___Meanwhile___

Nicole sat in her hotel bed, flicking through the channels and feeling sorry for herself.

She knew that Chrissy finding out was either going to cause more chaos or would be the thing that helped her with her current relationship with Waverly. Nicole hadn’t even realised how much she’d let slip when speaking to Chrissy and doubted the tall brunette would’ve caught on so quick.

But then again, she is the Sheriff’s daughter.

Nicole also knew that leaving Waverly to figure out her true feelings for the redhead was mostly wrong. Her realisation of the youngest Earp’s feelings towards her only seemed to make their relationship more complicated but Nicole knew that leaving the brightest Earp to figure out what she really wants was something that had to happen.

Even if it meant they were no longer on good speaking terms.

Nicole tapped the empty whiskey glass that was resting on her Purgatory Baseball tee, watching the little droplets fall further into the glass and huffed to herself before sitting up, abandoning the remote and placing the glass on the nightstand, running a hand through her hair and rubbing her eyes before standing and stretching, pulling on the legs of her black skinny jeans so they rested just above the ankle.

She then grabbed the pack of almost-empty cigarettes and decided that instead of having her cigarette on her porch she would go for a walk. She slipped on her black Vans, grabbed her phone, key card and wallet, along with the cigarette packet and pulled her black leather jacket from her suitcase, slipping it on and placing her phone, wallet and keycard into the right pocket, zipping it closed and patted her jeans until she found her lighter.

Once satisfied she had everything, she then existed the hotel room, locked the door and walked towards the elevator, pulling a cigarette from the packet as she walked, then pressing the button and waiting.

Once she was in the lobby she placed the cigarette in the corner of the left side of her mouth and fumbled for her lighter once more as she continued past the main reception and was about to head out the front door when she stopped abruptly, almost dropping the cigarette from her mouth.

There she was, Waverly Earp, stood in front of her in a pair of black, cotton short-shorts, a soft blue, oversized t-shirt and barefoot. The brunette was looking at someone and when Nicole saw who, her heart felt as if it were in her throat.

Champ Hardy.

Champ Hardy stood only a few feet away, his left hand resting on Waverly’s hip, thumbing the fabric of her shorts and slightly raising her t-shirt as he did, flashes of tan skin of Waverly’s hip seemed to catch Nicole’s eye before she swallowed and adjusted the collar of her jacket, peeling her eyes away and feeling awkward to be standing only a few feet away from the pair.

Especially when Champ was looking at the brunette like she was prey.

Nicole clenched her jaw, rolled her neck and moved the unlit cigarette in her mouth so it was no longer sticking to her bottom lip and licked them before placing it back into the corner of her mouth and holding the lighter so tight in her hand she thought she might break it.

Nicole didn’t know why her heart was beating so fast in the moment.

It’s not like Champ knew of anything the pair had done whilst he was away (and the many times he wasn’t away but Waverly just wanted Nicole).

She took a deep breathe and shifted, her feet carrying her towards her unaware pair as she tried to walk around them to get out the building as quick as possible.

She got a few inches closer when Waverly’s attention was diverted from whatever Champ was rambling on about to Nicole and Nicole almost tripped over her own feet, clenching the lighter harder so it dug into her skin but she kept walking. Waverly flashed a small smile towards her as she went but Nicole couldn’t force herself to look the least bit happy.

“Hey, Haught! Where you off to?” She heard from behind her.

She cursed under her breathe before turning around, grabbing the unlit cigarette from the corner of her lips and forcing a small tight-lipped smile at the Rodeo Champ as she approached.

“Just heading out for a smoke. Need to clear my head a bit.” Nicole spoke, gesturing towards the object in her fingertips.

“You stressed?” Champ joked as he slung his red and black flannel covered arm over Waverly’s shoulders.

“Something like that.” Nicole rubbed the back of her neck as Champ scoffed playfully.

“The girls you banging giving ya a hard time, huh?” Champ joked, although no one ever found his jokes to be funny.

“No, uh, just...complications.” Nicole shrugged, fiddling with the cigarette in one hand and the lighter in the other, forcing herself to not look at Waverly as she spoke.

“Ah, I see. They playin’ hard to get?” Champ’s voice was a tone Nicole hated.

“No, they just don’t know what they want at the moment. So, we’re spending a bit of time apart until they do figure out what they want.” Nicole’s response was directed at Waverly but she didn’t even look at the brunette.

She didn’t need to look in her direction because she could tell Waverly was becoming agitated and slightly pissed off at Nicole.

“Well, in the mean time, if you ever need a gal to fool around with then just ask me for their contact. Pete reckoned a few we saw in Portugal were gay enough to eat what you eat.” Champ’s smirk was sickly.

“Y-Yeah, sure. Cool. I gotta go take that smoke now so...I’ll uh..see you around I guess.” Nicole swallowed and placed the cigarette back into her mouth once more.

“Sure thing. Me and Waves are gonna have a party at the homestead sometime this week or the next. So I’m sure Waves wouldn’t mind giving you a text then. Right babe?” Champ pulled Waverly in closer as he spoke before kissing her temple.

“O-Oh yeah, for sure.” Waverly forced a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Cool.” Nicole managed before waving at the pair and taking big strides to leave the hotel as soon as possible.

She fumbled with the lighter until the flame lit and she sucked in and held the smoke in her lungs for a couple of seconds, breathing out through her nose, leaning against the front wall of the hotel before kicking off it and walking along the lamppost lit sidewalk. 

“Fucking Champ Hardy.” Nicole spat as she sucked again from the cigarette.


	15. Homestead House Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is sad, Waverly gets too drunk, Wynonna wants to know what’s up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> sorry there was no new chapter last week, I was not in the right headspace to create new content but I’m feeling a lot better now.  
> Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!  
> :)  
> \- KC

Nicole stood in the kitchen of the homestead, shitty music blaring through the speakers Champ had connected throughout the house as the redhead cradled a half empty can of whatever alcohol Wynonna had shoved in her face on arrival.

"Nicole, you're not doing a very good job at looking like you're happy for Waverly and Champ." Chrissy approached her and grabbed the bottle opener for her drink that lay on the countertop a few feet away from the redhead.

"Yeah, well I only showed up so it wouldn't look suspicious." Nicole let out a dry laugh and sipped her drink once more before shoving her left hand into her black jean pocket.

"Well the fact you're not glued to Waves' hip also looks suspicious." Chrissy turned around to face the redhead and leaned back on the counter, holding her bottle close to her chest.

Nicole frowned.

"I wasn't glued to her hip." She spoke.

"Yeah, sure you weren't." Chrissy patted her on the upper arm and winked before turning on her heal and leaving Nicole with her thoughts.

"Hey, Haught- Jesus, you look like shit." Wynonna stood in front of Nicole.

"Thanks." Nicole tried forcing a smile at her friend.

"What's up. You and Waves have a fight? Or do I have to break a chicks face?" Wynonna hopped onto the counter and chugged the bottle of whiskey that she held in her right hand.

"No, no. It's not a chick, don't worry. It's...nothing." Nicole mumbled and sipped her drink.

"Dude, I've known you for like, forever, you can't lie to me." The oldest Earp spoke.

"Just- don't worry about, okay?" Nicole huffed, placing her now-empty glass on the countertop and leaning her arms back against the surface.

"Come on, Haught. Just tell me." Wynonna pried once more.

"Wynonna, I said no." Nicole glared across at her.

"Ah shit, you've done something haven't you?" Wynonna leaned forward so her elbows rested on her knees.

"What? No. I just- look, it's not something I can discuss with anyone except Waverly, okay. Respect that." Nicole moved to stand in front of the brunette, raising her eyebrows at the Earp.

Wynonna scoffed and stood up before sipping her whiskey bottle once more and shifting into Nicole's personal space, eyeing the redhead carefully before shifting back and crossing her arms over her black sweater-clad chest.

"Okay, I'll just ask Waves then." Wynonna shrugged.

"And if she tells you then don't hate me." Nicole flashed a quick smile before moving out of the kitchen and into the living room, where a small crowd of people that Waverly and Champ knew danced and small talked.

"Wait- what do you mean?" Nicole heard Wynonna shout over the music as she kept shifting through the crowd of people until she reached the front door.

Nicole leaned against the wooden fence of the porch and sighed to herself before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, then letting it hang in the corner of her mouth as her thoughts clouded her brain.

A sudden noise from inside the homestead caused Nicole to turn around and face the now-opening door where she was greeted by a very drunk Waverly and Rosita.

“Oh my god, look! It’s Nicole.” Waverly spoke and wobbled her way towards Nicole.

Nicole raised and eyebrow up at the stumbling Earp as Rosita giggled and followed her so they were both stood in front of the redhead.

“Hi, Nicole.” Rosita grinned, her voice dripping with alcohol.

“Hey, I see you two are both having a good time then?” Nicole pulled the cigarette from her mouth, tapped the end and sucked in the smoke again before breathing it out to her left, out of Rosita and Waverly’s faces.

“Yeah, we were playing beer pong- but we had to stop because m-my eyes were’ll blurry an’ fuzzy.” Rosita slurred with a frown, waving her hand in front of her eyes for emphasis.

“Ah, I see.” Nicole joked but received no laughter in return.

Nicole swallowed and repeated the same routine with her cigarette once more but this time watched Waverly as she did. The youngest Earp looked intrigued by the act and it made Nicole uneasy.

“You okay, Waves? You seem out of it.” Nicole spoke, letting the cigarette hang from her mouth again. 

“You smoke a lot.” Waverly observed, her voice sounding childlike.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Nicole shifted on her feet before leaning back against the porch.

“But I thought Nicole quit smoking?” Rosita questioned the brunette.

“Yeah, I know.” Waverly shrugged at Rosita, answering her as if Nicole wasn’t there anymore.

“So, why’s she smokin’ now?” Rosita asked, hands on her hips, slurring her words.

“I don’t know.” Waverly giggled with a shrug.

Nicole’s heart fluttered at the noise of Waverly laughing but quickly recovered by clearing her throat, getting the pairs attention.

“I smoke because I’m stressed out- well, not stressed out, just confused.” Nicole answered.

“Oh.” Rosita responded.

“Why?” Waverly questioned again, her voice raising a few octaves as she swayed back and forth.

“Why what?” 

“Why you stressed out? You’re like, rich.” Waverly moved to stand next to Nicole and fiddled with the bits of wood that had splintered off the railing.

Nicole let out a breathless laugh and held her cigarette between her thumb and index finger before taking a long puff and exhaling and replying:

“Money doesn’t solve all the problems of the world, Waves. You’re smart. You know that.”

“If I had a million dollars I’d be very happy.” Rosita added, now leaning back against the wall of the homestead, staring up at the night sky as she spoke.

“Don’t be silly, Rosie. Nicole’s got more than a million!” Waverly turned around and replied.

Rosita let out a gasp as if this was new information and then slowly moved in front of Nicole.

“How much money is it?” Rosita whispered as if the people inside the homestead could hear over the blaring music.

“You already know, Rosita. I think you two should sit down and I’ll grab you a glass of water.” Nicole moved forward and shifted Rosita so she and Waverly were now stood side by side.

“Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.” Nicole held her hands out and raised a finger, emphasising how long she’d be gone.

“Okay.” Waverly laughed as she swayed and bumped into Rosita, causing them both to giggle.

Nicole entered the homestead and shifted through the crowd and into the kitchen, grabbed two empty glasses from the cupboard above the sink and ran the water for a moment and filled the glasses before turning off the tap and speed-walking through the crowed once more before reaching the front door.

“Haught! Where you going?” A voice called from behind her.

“Not now, Champ. Waves and Rosita are both way too drunk to even stand at the moment so I’m gonna give them these. Could you open the door for me? My hands are full.” Nicole responded, turning briefly to look at Champ as he walked down the hallway, adjusting his blue flannel shirt as if he’d recently taken it off.

Nicole frowned at this but let it slide once he reached her personal space and opened the door for her.

She mumbled a thanks and moved onto the porch where the pair of drunks were now sat on the wooden floor of the porch, Rosita’s head laying on Waverly’s outstretched legs.

“Nicky’s back!” Rosita gasped and shot up before shifting to sit up and mirror Waverly’s position.

“Yeah, I’m back. Here, drink this then when you’re both ready I’ll take you inside. You both need to sleep this off.” Nicole crouched down and handed them both the glasses carefully before sitting with her legs crossed in front of the pair.

“That hangover is gonna suck.” Nicole mumbled to herself as they both sipped their drinks.

“Ew! I thought this was booze!” Rosita wined and tried handing the glass back to Nicole.

“No, no. You gotta drink it, Rosie. It’ll make you feel better.” Nicole shoved the glass back.

Rosita frowned and stared down at the drink before looking up at Nicole, then back at the drink and huffing like a child.

“Rosita, just drink it.” Nicole spoke.

“Fine.” The Latina muttered.

“What happened to your cigarette?” Waverly then asked after a brief moment of silence.

“I threw it away. From experience, it’s not good to have drunk people around a lit flame.” Nicole responded.

“Oh. You burnt yourself?” Waverly asked.

“No, not me. But I did accidentally burn Stephanie Jones at a college party once. Only small, but she screamed at me like I burned her clothes off her body.” Nicole laughed lightly and tucked her hands around her knees.

“Stephanie’s a big ol’ bitch. She probably deserved it.” Waverly frowned and sipped her almost empty glass.

Nicole let out a chuckle and looked across at the brunette before licking her lips and sighing to herself.

“Yeah, she is.”

“You were kinda a bitch too.” Waverly then added.

Nicole’s head shot up and she frowned at Waverly.

“What? I was never a bitch. Not to you or Wynonna or Chrissy and Rosita.” Nicole frowned.

“You acted like one around the boys, especially Champ. He didn’t like you in college because you stood up to him, which made him less of a shit-ticket...maybe you being a bitch was a good thing?” Waverly slurred every sentence.

“Well, he was a shit-ticket long before then i bet and when he started dating you I had to make sure he was gonna treat you right. So if that meant taking him down a few notches then I’m glad I was a bitch.”

Waverly didn’t respond this time and Nicole sighed to herself and looked down at the wooden planks of the old Earp homestead porch before she felt a nudge of Waverly’s high-heel clad foot against her thigh.

“I liked you in college.” She stated.

“W-What?” Nicole spoke breathlessly.

“You were so cool! Your leather jacket and the-the way you talked- it was real great. You were a real catch.” Waverly bit her lip and looked away from Nicole.

Nicole let out a mumble of approval.

“A catch, huh?” She replied.

“Yeah, real catch.” Waverly spoke softly.

“You guys are so gay.” Rosita mumbled.

Nicole looked across at her and saw that Rosita had closed her eyes and leaned back against the railing of the porch.

“I’m married.” Waverly argued and flashed her ring in front of Rosita’s still closed eyes.

“That don’t mean shit.” Rosita sighed and yawned.

Nicole felt like she’d been stabbed. The feeling of sickness that came when Waverly argued back made Nicole want to crawl out of her skin. Of course Waverly wasn’t gay but she sure as hell weren’t straight.

“Okay, mother’s meeting is over. Let’s get you both into a warm bed so you sleep this off and hopefully not remember anything.” Nicole stood up and stood in front of Rosita and held out her hand for her to take.

“I got it.” Rosita mumbled before stumbling to her feet and blinking a few times so her eyes could adjust to the darkness of the night as she headed towards the front door.

“Come on, Waves.” Nicole spoke softly and held her hand out for Waverly to take.

“Carry me?” Waverly mumbled, holding her arms out for Nicole.

“Waves-“

“-I can’t walk. I feel all...floaty.” Waverly wiggled her fingers as she spoke.

Nicole sighed before moving over Waverly’s legs and tucking them under her arm so she could carry the brunette bridle-style.

Waverly squealed when Nicole picked her up causing the redhead to let out a soft laugh as the both followed Rosita into the homestead.


	16. Fine Ass Ladies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the no update last week, i didn’t end up writing anything as i got really busy with work and stuff.  
> BUT  
> to make up for it i have a very long chapter for ya today!
> 
> aftermath of the homestead party, Wynonna makes an appearance, a lot of angst, Champ is a dick, Waverly gets drunk, and there’s drama at Shorty’s...

Waverly woke in the morning to the sound of snoring.

Wait- what?

Waverly frowned and rolled over to see Rosita sleeping next to her, her arms wrapped around the corner of the duvet as she snored into the pillow.

Waverly smirked a little and sat up, her head pounding as she rubbed her temples.

"Good God." Waverly groaned, speaking to herself.

After getting out of bed, taking a shower and changing into some clean clothes, Waverly walked back into her bedroom to see Rosita still passed out and, as to not disturb her, decided to go downstairs and make breakfast for the pair.

Walking down the stairs of the homestead, Waverly could here the faint sound of humming and plates being moved. The brunette frowned but continued her journey into the kitchen area where she saw Nicole stood in a pair of flannel pyjama trousers and a black tank top, standing over the cooker, frying up something Waverly couldn't see yet.

"Hey." Waverly greeted the redhead.

Nicole turned her head at the sound and smiled a little at the brunette before turning back around and grabbing a spatula to fork whatever was in the frying pan onto a plate.

"Mornin'. I'm making breakfast. Wynonna's passed out on the couch and I'm sure you saw Rosita this morning." Nicole smiled, turning to look at Waverly slowly approaching her, once the pancake was on the plate.

"You hungry?" Nicole asked, adding more batter to the pan.

"Yeah. I also have a killer headache." Waverly groaned and rubbed in between her eyebrows.

"Here." Nicole grabbed a pack of pain killers from the kitchen island and filled a glass of water for the youngest Earp, smiling at her as she handed Waverly the glass and pills.

"Thank you." Waverly took them and swallowed them down quickly as Nicole continued to mess around with the batter in the pan.

"I didn't know you could cook." Waverly stated, leaning back against the countertop that was in line with the cooker and crossed her arms over her chest with a small smirk.

"The only reason you didn't know this information was because when you would...visit me...it wasn't exactly for a recipe." Nicole smirked back.

Waverly blushed at the thought and was about to respond when the sound of a groan and a bang could be heard from the living room.

"Wynonna's awake." Nicole stated with a huff of a laugh.

On cue, Wynonna entered the kitchen, eyes half closed as she stumbled through until her torso hit the island in the middle of the room.

"I need a coffee and a dozen pain killers." She groaned as she slumped forward.

"There's a pack next to Waves and you know where the coffee machine is." Nicole responded, not bothering to look up from the almost done pancake.

"Wow, so helpful." Wynonna huffed as she grabbed the small pack and a glass of water before chucking it down and then grabbing a mug for her brewing coffee.

"My headache has a headache." Wynonna groaned as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, that's what happens you drink three bottles of Jack Daniels and then decide to play beer pong until you could no long stand- or see- or be coherent in any way." Nicole raised an eyebrow at the oldest Earp.

Waverly smiled at the pair and jumped up onto the counter to watch the interaction.

"That's where this bruise came from." Wynonna concluded, lifting her maroon v-neck t-shirt where a small bruise had formed on her left ribs.

"You should put some cream on that." Waverly stated, hopping off the counter and opening one of the cupboards above the countertop to find the first aid kit.

Once found, she handed Wynonna a cream and the older brunette rubbed it into the bruising flesh of her rib before handing it back to Waverly, who then placed it back into the first aid kit and into the cupboard as Wynonna walked away.

"You want pancakes, Wynonna?" Nicole shouted as Wynonna left to slump onto the couch in the next room.

"I could kill a stack of pancakes! Yes!" Wynonna shouted back.

___Time Laps___

After breakfast Waverly woke Rosita to give her breakfast and then once she had left she decided to head back downstairs to clean up the mess that was left.

Grabbing a few black bags from the kitchen, Waverly then walked into the living room to find Wynonna passed out on the couch.

The youngest Earp began picking up the red solo cups, beer cans and glass bottles that were spread along the coffee table before grabbing any rubbish that had fallen onto the floor.

Once satisfied the living room was clean, Waverly wandered through the house until she ended up in one of the back rooms, where the beer pong table was moved to.

When she entered the room she didn't expect to see Nicole also cleaning up.

"Hey, don't mind me. Just doin' my part." Nicole breathed as she gestured to a can she had picked up and was about to place in the black bag.

"Nicole, you know you don't have to help." Waverly's voice was soft as she tilted her head to the side.

"I know, but I want to." Nicole responded in the same tone and a shrug.

Waverly smiled at the gesture and the pair walked about the house together, cleaning in silence.

Waverly didn't know if it was awkward silence.

Once the homestead was clear of any rubbish the pair ended up sitting out on the front porch together. Nicole sat on the railing while Waverly stood by her side, staring off into the forestry that surrounded her home.

"Waverly, I-I think we should talk...more."

If Waverly wasn't stood next to the redhead she might have missed the sentence.

"Talk about what?" Waverly turned to look at Nicole, who couldn't meet her gaze for longer than a second.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry f-for bringing my feelings down on you the way I did- it was selfish. I-I only want what's best for you and I don't want to stand in the way of your marriage- even if I don't agree with it- but I don't want things to be as awkward as they are whenever we see each other, I just- I want to feel comfortable around you again." Nicole stated.

Waverly sighed before licking her lips and sitting on the railing, mirroring Nicole's position before speaking:

"I told you I need time to think about all this. I don't want things to be awkward between us either but- I just- I don't know how we can go back to how things were, Nicole. We had an agreement, I thought we both understood that, ya'know? -And I'm not saying it's wrong for you to have feelings for someone of the same sex but it changes everything between us."

Nicole looked away, fiddling with her fingers before sucking in a shaky breathe and licking her lips.

"I know. I just wish- no, never mind." The redhead huffed, staring at her boots which were perched along the bottom rail of the wooden fence.

"What?" Waverly questioned.

"I wish I never went to that dumb college party." Nicole whispered.

Waverly was a bit taken back by this.

"You regret it?" Waverly frowned.

"I regret falling for you, Waverly Earp. I don't regret the sex- it was probably some of the best experiences of my life- I just think if I hadn't of shown up at that stupid party maybe our...friendship...would be different." Nicole shrugged.

Waverly nodded in silence for a moment before the sound of a truck pulling up to the homestead forced the pair to turn their heads to see who was coming.

Waverly's heart clenched as she saw Champ pull up, get out of his beat up, almost turquoise coloured pickup truck and wave at the pair with a shout of a hello as he strutted up the dirt path.

"Hey, ladies." Champ spoke as he approached the steps of the homestead.

"Hey." Waverly spoke in a monotone voice.

"Hi Champ." Nicole's voice was heavy and on the verge of a growl.

"Ya'll okay now?" Champ stood in front of the pair, hands on his hips of his dark blue jeans as he cocked a leg out, showing off not only his tatted cowboy boots but also the sleeves of his tattoos from where his short sleeved, green flannel shirt stopped just above the bicep.

"Yeah. We were fine anyway. Just talkin', ya'know." Waverly shrugged as she cleared her throat and sat up straight.

"How about we celebrate with a beer at Shorty's then, babe?" Champ grinned as he slowly stepped in front of the brunette.

Nicole turned her head away at the sight of Champ groping Waverly's upper thigh and when Champ started to whisper sweet nothings into Waverly's ear, the brunette heard an irritated huff from the redhead. Waverly had to force her eyes away from Nicole and forced a smile towards her husband, threading her fingers into his slick back hair and practically gagging at the feeling of all the wax Champ had poured onto his scalp.

"Sounds like fun." Waverly forced a grin, tilting her head slightly while Champ smoothed his thumb across the top of her thigh with a smirk.

"You in, Red?" Champ turned his head, kissing along Waverly's jaw as he spoke.

Nicole then shifted to stand, shoving her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket and looking towards the floor before meeting his gaze.

"Y-Yeah. I could, uh, use a drink or two." Nicole forced a small smile as she shrugged.

"Alright!" Champ grinned as he clapped his hands together, now standing in front of Waverly instead of basically inside her.

"I'll invite the boys, you invite the girls." He pointed at Waves as he spoke.

"Sure." Waverly nodded, voice small.

"Let's get this party started!" Champ cheered, way too excited for a drinking session considering the Earp gang had all been drunk the night before, along with the multiple sessions at the hotel after their wedding.

___Time Laps___

Waverly sat at the bar in Shorty's, cradling a half empty glass of her fourth gin as Champ and his friends- Pete, Jonas, Perry and Tucker-   
played pool a few feet behind the brunette while Rosita, Chrissy, Jeremy, Robin, Doc and Dolls watched, cheering whenever someone got a ball in.

Waverly knew Nicole wouldn't show up, which hurt the brunette for some reason, maybe it was because of the effect of the alcohol in her system or maybe it was the fact that the whole reason she was here in the first place was because they were "celebrating their friendship", as Champ put it.

"Why so sad, Waves?" Shorty, the barman and longtime family friend asked, wiping the inside of a beer glass as he spoke.

"I'm not sad, Shorty. Just not in a celebratory mood." Waverly shrugged, tapping her glass as she spoke with a slight pout to her lips.

"Why's that, darlin'. You Earp's are normally  
the life of a the party!" Shorty grinned.

Waverly let out a breathless laugh and sipped her gin before speaking again:

"We partied yesterday, and then maybe more than five times after the weddin' and I'm just tired."

Short just laughed before his eyes left Waverly's tipsy face, his eyes shifted to whoever had entered the bar, grinning, as Waverly turned in her chair to see none other than Nicole strutting towards the bar.

"Hey, Shorty." Nicole breathed, smiling at the man as she took a seat in front of the him.

"Hey, Nicole. Beer?" Shorty asked, holding up a beer glass as he approached the beer tap.

"Yeah, don't let me have too many though. I'm still recovering from last nights party." Nicole flashed her dimples at the barman while Waverly watched the interaction quietly.

"Me and Waves were just talkin' 'bout that." Shorty smiled, placing Nicole's beer in front of her before a customer signalled the man over.

"You came then?" Waverly spoke first, raising an eyebrow at Nicole.

"Yeah, figured I should seeing as this is a 'celebration of our friendship' and everything it in tales." Nicole smirked, bringing the beer to her lips as she sipped happily.

Waverly let out an almost mocking laugh as she finished off her gin before placing the glass on the counter and moving a seat across to sit next to the redhead. Nicole didn't flinch or tense away from the action but watched the brunette carefully, making sure she didn't stumble, clearly the brunette was tipsy.

"Shorty, I want another." Waverly called the man over, pointing at her empty glass.

"Suddenly in the mood for a party, huh?" He smirked, pouring the liquid in the glass for the youngest Earp before Waves knocked it back and asked for three more.

Nicole watched, mesmerised by the way Waverly's jawline popped when she tilted her head back, knocking down the drinks one at a time, causing Nicole's throat to feel dry.

It then dawned on Nicole that Waverly was forcing herself to get drunk.

"You should slow down, Waves." Nicole stated, watching as she took down another glass.

"Make me." Waverly challenged, her eyes unfocused as she stared into Nicole's, licking her lips before flashing a small smile.

Nicole's heart pounded in her ears at the act,  gathering her thoughts and grabbed the glass from Waverly's hand before she could bring it to her lips, causing the youngest Earp to groan in protest.

"Give that back!" Waverly begged with a pout as she tried reaching for the drink.

Nicole held the drink back in her left hand while her right gently grabbed Waverly's wrist, staring into her eyes as she spoke.

"You're gonna makes yourself sick if you don't watch how quick you take down these drinks."

"I don't care, I wanna drink!" Waverly wined liked a child as she struggled against Nicole's grip upon her wrist.

"And I'm not stopping you. I just- you need to be carful, Waves. Okay?" Nicole held the glass out for Waverly to take.

Waverly nodded and grinned once she had the glass in her hands before knocking it back and licking her lips, her gaze then falling to something or someone behind Nicole.

"Our friends are playin' pool, Nicole!" Waverly grinned as Nicole swivelled in her chair to see everyone she knew around this pool table, watching Champ and Perry play.

"Yeah, I see that." Nicole smiled at the brunette before sipping her beer and watching Champ line up a ball and miss his shot.

Nicole snickered and looked down for a moment.

"You don't like Champ."

Nicole's head raised at Waverly curious tone of voice.

"Not really, no." Nicole shook her head.

"Can I tell you a secret, Nicole? Because-Because we're friends who've seen each other naked." Waverly whispered the last part, causing Nicole to raise an eyebrow.

"Tell me."

Waverly peered her head around, seeing if anyone was watching them and then tilted forward in her chair to whisper in Nicole's face:

"I don't really like him either."

Nicole frowned at this as her mouth was agape, unable to understand what Waverly had just said.

"W-What?" Nicole stumbled.

"He's a boy-man! I want a real man! -Or a woman! I wanna- I wanna feel things." Waverly's eyes went wide at the last statement she spoke.

As if on cue, Champ walked up behind Nicole and greeted the pair before ordering another beer. He, along with his friends, were all clearly incoherently drunk and his swaying back and forth as he tried to stand up straight while Shorty got his beer reinforced this.

Nicole's tensed at this, Champ was never safe to be around when he was so drunk he couldn't stand and barely see.

"You enjoyin' your nigh', Nicole?" Champ slurred from behind Nicole's back. She could practically feel his breathe on her neck before she turned to face him.

"Yeah, me and Waves are having a chat. What about you?" Nicole forced herself to be interested in the conversation she was sure he would forget in the morning.

"Yeah! Great! I'm winnin' at pool." Champs eyes glazed over for a moment as he leaned forward on the bar, trying to regain his composure, before licking his lips and pointing at the pool table behind him.

"Yeah, I see that." Nicole muttered.

Shorty reluctantly handed Champ his drink before shooting Nicole a warning look, to which she nodded, understanding what he meant, as Champ stumbled forward, spilling a part of his drink down his black flannel shirt and stopping in between Waverly and Nicole.

"Hey, baby!" Champ smirked down at the brunette, swaying back and forth before gulping down half of his pint.

"Hi, Champ." Waverly voice was soft and could barely be heard over the country music playing at an above average level.

"You wanna get outta here? I got-I got my truck, ya'know." Champ leaned down and grinned at Waverly, his eyes falling on her chest for a long moment, waiting for Waverly to respond.

"I don't think so, Champ. This is my party after all! I can't leave!" Waverly shrugged with a childlike grin, crossing one leg over the other.

"Come on, baby! We could do it in the back like ol' times?" Champ suggested, moving into Waverly's personal space as he talked, running his hands along her leg.

"Waves said no, Champ." Nicole muttered, glaring at the boy.

Champs head turned to look at Nicole, squinting his eyes before standing up straight and responding:

"Mind your own business, Haught. She's my wife, okay? I can have sex with her when I want." Champ trying mirroring Nicole's facial expression.

"She said no, okay. Leave her be." Nicole frowned, her grip upon her beverage becoming tighter as she spoke.

"What's your problem? Seriously, you need a chill pill! You need to find yourself a girl! You're all...uptight! It's not cute, ya'know." Champ took a swig of his beer after speaking, continuing to sway back and forth.

"Champ, are you done annoyin' your wife yet? Perry's gonna kick your ass if you don' hurry up." Pete slurred from behind Nicole.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a minute. I'm tellin' Haught here she's needs a girl." Champ pointed at Nicole as he spoke, making sure Pete knew who he was talking about.

Pete hummed with a nod before placing his arm over Champs shoulders as the pair swayed back and forth. Pete then let out a laugh before speaking:

"Remember those girls in Port-Port-Portugal?" Pete stumbled over his words, grinning at Champ when his facial expression resembled that of a dark smirk.

"They were some fine ass, ladies!" Champ reminisced, practically dribbling as he thought of the girls the pair were talking about.

Nicole was furious.

Champ dated the girl she fell in love all throughout college and her early twenties, then married said girl and had the audacity to be speaking about other women he gawked at in Portugal- a time where he should've been with his newlywed wife.


	17. I Hate to See You Hurting, Nicky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m actually updating on time?? wow, go me lol.
> 
> if you like seeing Nicole kick ass, angst, Waverly getting her shit together and Champ getting what he deserves you’ll love this chapter.

Nicole's temper got the best of her.

She didn't remember who punched who first but what she did remember was pushing Champ back, causing him to stumble to the ground and slid along the wooden floor, spilling his drink down his flannel and smashing the glass in the process.

He was confused but stood, wobbling, and then pushed Nicole back into the bar, slurring something incoherent to Nicole before she pushed him back again and swung her fist across his left cheek.

Hard.

His head turned and he crouched, holding his cheek before stumbling a bit and swinging a fist at the redheads cheek. Nicole tasted blood as she held her cheek, licked her lips, smirked at the brunette boy and lunged forward, slamming her body into his, knocking him and a table over before gripping him by his shirt and slamming him to the ground.

"You're a real piece of shit, you know that?!" Nicole screamed in his face.

Champ struggled to try and roll Nicole off him but she righted her grip on his waist with her thighs and slammed him down by the collar of his shirt once more, him groaning in response.

"You're a fucking piece of shit, Champ Hardy! Creamin' yourself over foreign girls when your wife is waiting for you back home!" Nicole continued.

The redhead could hear shouting behind her from Waverly, Rosita, Jeremy and Shorty but if they hadn't been shouting the bar would've been silent. No one dared say a thing- especially if it was going to interrupt drama, Purgatory wasn't a big town but drama sure was.

"You don't deserve her, you know. Waverly deserves so much better than you! So much better! You hear me?! How dare you!" Nicole shouted once more, slamming him down and holding a deadly grip upon his collar, knuckles turning white.

She could taste the tang of blood in her mouth as she glared into Champs eyes, making sure he understood what she was saying- and by the look of fear upon his face he surly knew.

"Get off me, dyke!" Champ then screamed, shifting once more.

Nicole's heart thudded in her ears as her fist connected with his cheek over and over and over until she was pulled off by someone, being held by the upper arms so she couldn't move away.

Champ then stood, with help from Jonas, and  he then wiped his hand along his lip, blood spilling from the busted bottom lip and a bloody cut forming under his left eye, dripping on his shirt, while his right cheek had started to bruise.

"What the fuck, Haught!" Champ exclaimed as Jonas pulled him through the crowd and out of the bar.

"Hey, calm down, Nicole." Shorty's voice was in Nicole's ear as she struggled to break free of his grip upon her arms.

She relaxed a little at his soothing tone and slumped her head down, suddenly embarrassed to be anywhere but here- in front of a crowd.

"I'm gonna let you go now. Don't go runnin' off on me, okay? I can't run after you." Shorty continued.

Nicole nodded and he let her go, moving in front of the redhead with a damp cloth, tilting her chin up and nodding at her, a language of looks communicating what he wanted to say, Nicole just nodded in response, taking the rag and fiddling with it.

Shorty then cleared his throat and announced the bar would be closing early, ushering people out of the area- minus the Earp gang- and moved back in front of Nicole, taking the rag and dabbing her lip with it until satisfied it was clear of blood.

"Ya'll should be headin' home now too." Shorty walked behind the bar as she spoke and grabbed a broom to sweep up the glass that had shattered during the fight.

"I'll stay and help Shorty." Waverly's voice filled the air.

Rosita and Jeremy nodded and they all left, leaving Nicole, Waverly and Shorty stood in silence in the now-empty bar. Nicole stood with her hands at her sides a few feet away from where Waverly was still sat at the bar, fiddling with her fingers and licking her lips, avoiding eye contact.

Waverly then audibly sighed and stood, grabbing a dustpan and brush before walking past Nicole and sweeping up the specs of glass that Shorty missed.

"Waves-"

"-Don't, Nicole." Waverly's voice was harsh.

"Okay." Nicole whispered, barely audible as she moved to help Shorty lift the broken table off the floor.

The table had slip into two when Champ had fallen onto it so Nicole grabbed one end while Shorty grabbed the other and the pair took the broken wood out back, placed them next to the bins and walked in.

Waverly now stood at the bar, leaning over it, fiddling with the bloody rag Shorty used to wipe off the blood from Nicole's lip, her face almost sad looking as she stared at the rag.

"I'll let you girls talk." Shorty then spoke as she made his way over to the staircase and nodded at the pair, walking up the stairs and closing the door of the spare bedroom.

Nicole was still stood in her position a few feet away from the staircase, basically stood in between the bar countertop and staircase while Waverly kept her head down, hair falling around her face as she continued to fiddle with the rag.

The redhead didn't know what to say.

Waverly told her not to say anything.

How was she suppose to apologise if she couldn't even talk to the brunette?

"I know you're sorry, okay." Waverly's voice interrupted Nicole's thoughts, almost reading them.

Nicole's head popped up, eyebrows raised at the youngest Earp as Waverly tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear when she looked across at Nicole, causing the redheads heart to clench at the sight.

"I know you're sorry. You don't have to apologise." Waverly continued.

Nicole looked down once more, nodding a little and shifting uncomfortably on her feet, licking her lips.

"I am sorry, ya'know. I didn't- I didn't mean for it to escalate so fast." Nicole responded.

"Well it did, so." Waverly's voice was harsher this time.

"I know. I-I'm sorry." Nicole gulped, her throat feeling dry as she repeated the words Waverly already knew were going to be spoken.

"Goddamnit, Nicole." Waverly then sighed, looking away and shaking her head.

The redhead raised an eyebrow and frowned at the brunette's words and then moving forward a few steps to be stood only three seats away from Waverly.

"Why do you have to make things so....complicated?" Waverly continued.

Nicole let out a dry, breathless laugh before replying:

"Feeling are complicated, Waves. It's not my fault I can no longer hide from you." She shrugged.

Waverly just stared at the redhead for a moment before sighing once more, fiddling with the rag still.

"I gotta go home and clean him up, ya'know. That's the part that sucks the most about this." Waverly raised an eyebrow.

"What? Your boy-man can't clean up a bit of blood?" Nicole scoffed, raising an eyebrow back at the brunette.

"Can't ain't the word: won't. He won't do it himself....likes to have me do it so he feels heroic." Waverly scoffed.

"He ain't no hero." Nicole muttered.

"Neither are you." Waverly frowned, making Nicole's stomach drop.

"I-I know. I just-" Nicole paused, huffed and looked away.

"Forget it." Nicole finished.

"We both know I won't, Nicole." Waverly's voice was harsh as she spoke, standing from her chair and tugging at the end of her maroon v-neck dress.

Nicole looked up at Waverly and nodded, her eyes burning and lip and cheek pulsing with pain.

"Just- don't get into anymore fights, okay-" Waverly walked over to the redhead, standing a few feet away and placing a hand on her forearm.

"-I hate to see you hurting, Nicky." Waverly whispered, rubbing her thumb along the skin of Nicole's arm, staring up at the redhead before looking away quickly, grabbing her purse from the bar and practically running out of the bar.

Leaving Nicole with a heavy heart.

___Time Laps___

Waverly drove to the homestead, where she knew Champ would be waiting for her, in silence. The sound of the engine of her best up jeep could be heard along the dirt road leading up to the homestead.

The brunette turned off the ignition and slumped back in her chair with a heavy sigh, rubbing her temples for a moment and allowing all the thoughts to cloud her brain.

She didn't mean to sound so mean to Nicole but she couldn't help it.

The intense situation, the shouting, the alcohol coursing through her veins made everything sound like white noise in that moment.

"You've really Earped this one up." Waverly spoke out loud with a shake of her head, watching as a silhouette passed the curtain covered window of the kitchen area of the homestead.

The youngest Earp reluctantly got out of her jeep, locked the car and made her way up the porch steps and entering the household. Her attention fell immediately to the kitchen, where the most light was coming from, and she walked slowly, seeing Champ stood at the far length of the island in the middle of the room, directly opposite Waverly, who flashed a brief smile at her husband and took a few steps forward, now in the kitchen area.

"What the fuck was that back there?" Champ spoke, causing Waves to stop dead in her tracks.

"What was what?" Waverly asked cautiously.

"Haught. What the fuck was she doin'? She too tense but she just won' listen. I told her, she needs a gal but I tried and I get punched in the face." Champ replied, obviously still drunk, shrugging as he spoke before gesturing to the cut under his eye and bloody lip.

Waverly perked up at the mention of these girls that Champ could hook Nicole up with. She moved forward a few more steps until she was stood at the end of the island, hands gripping the countertop as she leaned forward, licking her lips.

"How'd you come to know these girls then, Champ? Seems to me like you had more fun in Portugal than you're lettin' on, huh?" Waverly's voice was full of venom.

Champ didn't respond for a moment, just staring at Waverly instead, before he shook his head with a sound of a scoff and walking towards the brunette.

"No, no, no, babe. You misunderstood." Champ started, stopping to Waverly's left and gripping at her hips once he reached her personal space.

"In lighten me then, because from where I'm stood it looks like you married me and took a holiday to gawk at foreign women!" Waverly gripped her hands over Champs and removed them from her waist, taking two steps back and crossing her arms over her chest with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Baby, you really think I was hookin' up with chicks when I have such a babe right in front of me, huh? You think their hotness compares to yours?" Champ grinned as he took a step forward, Waverly taking a step back in return, not buying his flirting as a way of apologising.

"Well I don't know, do I? You, Perry and Pete seem very reminiscent about the whole trip- and all you ever talk about are the "banging babes" in Europe." Waverly's voice raised as she spoke.

"We're just jokin' 'round, babe! You know you're the only one." Champ tried flirting once more, moving back into Waverly's personal space and trying to grip her hips once more, the brunette reprising the action of removing them almost immediately.

"How can I trust you, Champ? When all you talk about is other girls? I'm your wife!" Waverly started, her eyes glistening with tears for some reason as the words escaped her lips.

"Nicole's right." Waverly then continued.

Champ frowned harshly and visibly tensed at his wife's words, clenching his jaw in response.

"I do deserve better." Waverly continued once more, her voice softer.

"You're gonna listen to some-some...ginger, butch, bachelorette over your own husband?" Champ spat.

Waverly glared up at him and she now mirrored his frown and tense.

"This isn't even about Nicole! Just because she beat the shit out of you doesn't give you permission to just- to just treat her like dirt!" Waverly exclaimed.

"Really? This isn't about Nicole, huh?" Champ shouted back, licking his lips, hands now on his hips as he scoffed.

"It's not! Your ego is just too big to come to terms with the fact that "Rodeo Champ" Hardy isn't all he's cracked up to be if he ain't in the ring!" Waverly's frowned deepened.

"Really? Maybe it's the fact that she's always glued to your fucking hip! Yeah, ever since college she hasn't kept her hands off you!" Champ flailed his arms as she shouted.

"-Or the fact that she's never approved of me datin' you." Champ added.

"Maybe because you're a giant fucking asshole, Champ Hardy!" Waverly shouted so loud she felt it rip through her throat.

"I'm the asshole?!" Champ's hands pointed at himself as he spoke, to which Waverly nodded, hands on her hips as she licked her lips.

"Yes! You're a giant piece of shit! Ever since college! Your ego isn't what makes you an asshole, Champ. It's your fucking personality." Waverly pointed at the boy before turning around, going to leave.

Champ gripped her arm and tugged her back, forcing her back into her position only a few inches away from her husband. Waverly tugged her hand away with a small groan and rubbed her wrist, smoothing the skin where she was sure a bruise would appear.

"If my personality is so shit then why did we date all through college? Why did you say yes when I proposed, huh? Why'd you marry me, huh?! Answer me that!" Champ shouted once more.

"You were a distraction!" Waverly didn't know where these words came from but they escaped her mouth before she had time to think.

"The only fucking reason I didn't get Wynonna to beat your ass in college for drunk kissing me at one of Stephane Jones' parties was because your were the perfect distraction! I didn't wanna date you then and I'm not so sure I wanna date you now." Waverly's voice broke as tears welled in her eyes once more.

It felt like everything clicked.

She understood why she was so emotionally invested into the hook ups her and Nicole had. She understood why a sick feeling came to her stomach when she thought about the other girls the redhead could've been with at the same time she was seeing Waverly. She understood why she had kissed Nicole in a drunken state.

Waverly let out a slight gasp as the realisation hit her.

"We're done, Champ."


	18. Top Shelf, Don’t-cha Think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waves drinks a bit too much and spills to Wynonna while Nicole deals with her feelings by giving *someone* a call...

"We're done, Champ."

"W-What?" Champ stuttered, his voice now shaky.

Waverly's eyes locked with his as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're done. Get out." Waverly's voice was full of anger, biting.

"You need to think this through, baby! We're married- you just need to shut your brain off for a few days." Champ approached the brunette slowly, hands going for her hips once more.

"No, Champ. I don't need to shut my brain off- and marriage is just a piece of paper. So get out." Waverly slapped his hands away and took a few steps back until she was stood in the hallway, pointing at the front door, eyebrows raised.

Champ froze in place for a moment, looked away and placed his hands on his hips before letting out a dry laugh and a scoff.

"You Earp's are fuckin' crazy." His tone was bitter as he pushed past Waves.

"A lawyer will be in touch, Champ. Show yourself out". Waverly didn't bother to turn back as she spoke, instead deciding to walk into the kitchen, grab a bottle of wine, pop the cap and down a quarter of the bottle before the door slammed.

___Time Laps___

Nicole decided that she was done wallowing in self pity over the fact that she was in love with her best friends sister. Nicole decided she was fine with it, it didn't matter that Waverly didn't love her back.

She was fine.

"Hey, Shae. It's uh- Nicole. Yeah- it was really fun. So, I was thinking, if you're not too busy would you wanna go out some time...with me?" Nicole paced back and forth in her bedroom as she waited for a reply, over the phone, from Shae.

"Yes? Okay, cool. I'll text you a date, time and place then?" Nicole asked, a small smile placing on her lips as she spoke.

"I'll see you soon. Bye." Nicole hung up and let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding, sitting on the edge of her queen sized bed and rubbing her temples for a moment, contemplating.

She was fine.

___Time Laps___

"Woah, Waves. A bit heavy on the drink don't-cha think?" Wynonna opened the door to Waverly's bedroom, shocked expression on her face as she saw her sister surrounded by two empty bottles of wine and bottle of half drunk whiskey on the youngest Earp's nightstand.

Waverly was laying on her back, staring at the ceiling as now-dry tears stained her cheeks. Her head turned to look at her sister before slowly sitting up, legs crossed, admiring the amount of alcohol she'd consumed.

"We had a fight." Waverly's voice was slurred and quiet as she tapped the rim of the one of the wine bottles, staring at the glass.

"Who? You and Nicole? Or you and Champ?" Wynonna asked as she approached the smaller brunette, sitting next to her sister on the double bed and wrapping an arm around her, pulling Waverly's head to rest on her shoulder.

"Both of them." Waverly's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Awe, I'm sorry, babygirl. You wanna tell me what happened?" Wynonna kisses her forehead.

"Champ's a real shit ticket. He was insulting Nicole and callin' her names a-and saying all the stuff about us in college." Waverly started with a sigh.

"Yeah, he's a real piece of work." Wynonna scoffed.

"What about Nicole. What did you two fight about?" Wynonna then asked, voice soft.

"I-" Waverly stopped, frowned and gulped.

"It's a secret."

"A secret? Waves, come on. I'm your sister not the Pope." Wynonna responded.

Waverly shook her head and sat up, no longer leaning on her sister. Wynonna's arm slumped back to the bed when Waves moved and she frowned at the change of posture.

"Waves, what happened?" Wynonna encouraged.

"I can't." Waverly whispered, fiddling with the hem of her oversized jumper she had put on in a fit of drunkenness.

"Babygirl, it can't be that bad. Nicole's been your best friend since college! You guys don't leave each other alone most of the time- she's always glued to your hip- so I'm sure whatever you've fought about can be fixed." Wynonna scooted forward and nudged at Waverly's shoulder.

"You don't understand, Wynonna." Waverly's head snapped to almost glare at her sister.

Wynonna's frown deepened as Waverly looked away with a sound of a scoff, licked her lips and ran a hand through her curls, visibly irritated.

The oldest Earp then stood, placed her hands on her hips and stared down at Waverly, who's hair acted like a curtain covering her face.

"Fine. If you won't tell me I'll force it outta Nicole instead." Wynonna threatened with an easy shrug.

Waverly's head turned to stare at her sister, frown on her face as she visibly gulped. Wynonna knew she was winning.

"Nicole won't tell you." Waverly's voice was low.

"She'll tell me if I kick down her door and hold her hostage." Wynonna turned and slowly started to walk away, waiting for her sisters voice to respond.

"Wait, Wynonna." Waverly huffed as she stood, suddenly aware of how much alcohol was in her system as she rocked back and forth, eyes blurry.

Wynonna stopped in her tracks and turned to face her sister once more, stepping closer and placing a hand on her forearm.

"Waves, I just want to know what happened. I'm not gonna do anything rash okay?" Wynonna's tone was softer now.

Waverly clenched her jaw and blinked a few times to clear her vision before looking up and meeting her sisters gaze and nodded with sad eyes.

"Okay."

Waverly sucked in a shaky breathe and spoke once more:

"Nicole has a crush on me."

Wynonna frowned for a moment, tilted her head and let out a snort.

"Yeah, right." Wynonna spoke.

"I'm serious, Wynonna." Waverly frowned, stepping back from her sister.

"Nicole doesn't get crushes, Waves." Wynonna shook her head with the quirk of an eyebrow.

"Well, she has one now!" Waverly let out.

Wynonna's smile dropped and she frowned once more, her eyes glazed over with thought.

"Back in college, me and Nicole kinda-sorta had- well- um- a fling? I suppose you'd call it. It was just a 'friends with benefits' type of thing and we'd been doin' it for a while- up until recently when she confessed her feelings for me. I told her I wasn't interested in having anything more than just sex because that's what we agreed, so we stopped...but now I'm starting to think I-I do wanna be with her." Waverly confessed, a blush tinting her cheeks as she looked up at her sister.

Wynonna stood, frozen, until she let out a little breathe, rubbed her temples and sighed loudly.

"Hang on. I-I need a minute." Wynonna started, holding a hand out in front of her while the other rubbed her forehead, eyes closed.

"So you're telling me, Nicole Rayleigh Haught, a woman who I've known for nearly four years, has been having an affair with you this whole time?!" Wynonna finished, her voice on the verge of hysterics.

"Yeah, I guess." Waverly mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

"This is unbelievable. I am truly proud you kept this a secret for so long, Babygirl!" Wynonna let out a breathless laugh.

"Well, I mean, it wasn't hard. You are kinda oblivious." Waverly quirked an eyebrow, a smirk desperate to form on her lips as she tilted her head to the side.

Wynonna frowned again and gaped her mouth.

"I'm obvious?"

"Quite a bit, yeah." Waverly breathed a laugh.

"No I'm not." Wynonna scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Wynonna, we literally had sex in your dorm room for, like, two years and you didn't notice." Waverly raised an eyebrow once more.

"You had sex in my dorm room?" The older Earp exclaimed.

"Multiple times." Waverly nodded, arms across her chest, smirk on her lips.

"I'm gonna kill you and then Haught. That's gross, Waves. Sex in my dorm room-wait- you didn't have sex in my bed, right?" Wynonna asked, suddenly serious.

Waverly let out a little noise and flashed a smile at her sister, shrugging but not speaking.

"Waverly Earp!" Wynonna gasped.

"If you're gonna give me a lecture on sex, don't worry 'bout it." Waverly held her hands out in front of her and scoffed a little, the alcohol making her feel unusually confident.

"I'm gonna lecture you on places you can and can't have sex because you don't seem to know the answer to that! - And here I was thinking you were the smartest. Shame, Waverly Earp. For shame." Wynonna tutted playfully.

"Are you really Game of Thrones-ing me right now?"

"For shame." Wynonna whispered as she leaned forward, meeting her sisters gaze.

___Time Laps___

Nicole picked Shae up for their date and ate at an Italian restaurant a few blocks away from the redheads house.

Right now they were sat in a candle-lit booth, waiting on their desserts and chatting about nonsense.

"I'm surprised you even asked me out on this date." Shae grinned at the redhead opposite her.

"Why'd you say that?" Nicole tilted her head before sipping her glass of rosé, her voice full of flirt.

"Well, you were hung up on a certain petite, brunette when we...ya'know." Shae quirked an eyebrow, licking her lips a little at the memory of two of them having sex in the hotel of Waverly's wedding.

Nicole's smile faulted a little at the thought of the brunette. She didn't want to admit it but Waverly was a person she had never been able to shake. She was like a drug to Nicole, her voice, her laugh, her eyes, hell, even the perfume she wore made Nicole swoon.

She couldn't help but compare Shae and Waverly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to spend the night with you and only call when things were goin' south with Wav- her." Nicole gulped, suddenly feeling aware of how much of an asshole she was.

"Guess you'll just have to make it up to me then." Shae wiggled her eyebrows at the redhead, causing her stomach to drop and a breathless laugh to leave her lips.

Before she could respond the waiter came over and placed their desserts in front of them.

Nicole's hands were sweaty the whole meal and drive back to her place.

When the pair entered Nicole's house the air was thick with tension. The redhead let Shae walk into her home to look around as she placed her keys in the bowl that rested on top of a small bookshelf at the front entrance, next to the door.

"You want anything to drink?" Nicole asked, cutting the tension with a knife as she walked around the corner of her living room and entered the kitchen, filling a glass with water.

"No, I'm good." Shae responded from the living room.

Nicole watched as the woman walked about her living room, staring at the books on her bookshelf and picture frames along the wall. Most contained baby photos of her and her family and others were collages of her friends from college and the Earp sisters, along with their family at events like Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas- times when Gus would invite Nicole over, knowing she didn't talk to her family these days.

Nicole reminisced in the memories for a moment until her eyes caught Shae's slowly approaching shadow enter the kitchen and stand a few feet away from where Nicole was still stood at the sink, half drunk glass in hand.

"You miss her." Shae stated, leaning back against the kitchen island a few feet away, opposite Nicole.

Nicole's head shot up as she frowned.

"No, I-uh-" Nicole didn't know how to finish the sentence.

Of course she missed Waverly but she wasn't going to admit that to her date.

"It's okay, Nicole. You're allowed to miss her. She's clearly a big part of your life." Shae gestured to the many photo frames of Nicole, Wynonna and Waverly posing together for Gus' photo album.

"I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have brought you here. I don't mean to bring things down like this- especially because our date was top shelf." Nicole let out a little breathless laugh before placing the empty glass on the countertop to her left.

"Top shelf." Shae mocked playfully, approaching the redhead.

"Don't-cha think?" Nicole quirked an eyebrow, smirk ok her lips, dimples on show.

"Maybe." Shae shrugged, placing her hands along the three buttons of Nicole's black blazer.

Nicole places her hands on Shae's waist, smoothing the fabric of her maroon skater dress.

"Maybe." Now it was Nicole's turn to mock.

Shae laughed and shifted her hands up Nicole's blazer, following the lining of the buttons until she reached the collar and tugged her forward, their lips meeting in a slow, soft kiss.


	19. Give Her Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, if you don’t like Nicole and Shae flirting with each other, Waverly and Wynonna sister-bonding and bowling then this chapter isn’t for you.
> 
> Also, today is Waverly Earp’s birthday.

Nicole woke the next morning, naked, her arm draped over Shae, bedsheets across their stomachs as Nicole yawned.

"Morning." Shae stretched and pulled the covers up to her shoulder, snuggling into the pillows of Nicole's queen sized bed.

"Hey." Nicole's voice was raspy, filled with sleep as she grinned down at the woman in her arms.

"How'd you sleep?" Nicole then asked, moving to rest of her elbow when Shae shifted onto her back.

"Good. You?" Shae quirked an eyebrow, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Well, I didn't get much sleep...but last night was...enjoyable nonetheless." Nicole smirked, dimple on display as Shae tucked a strand of her short hair behind her hair then caressed the redheads cheek, smoothing her thumb over the skin under her eye.

"Hey, it's your own fault." Shae grinned, tugging at the hair at Nicole's scalp, pulling her closer.

"My fault?" Nicole clicked her tongue with the shake of her head, smiling widely.

"You've got a lot of stamina for a smoker." Shae pecked at the corner of Nicole's lips once, pulling away and flashing a small smile at the redhead's reaction.

"Yeah, well, you have mornin' breathe." The redhead quirked an eyebrow and shifted quickly, standing and managing to pull on a pair of girls black boxer shorts and grabbing a t-shirt as Shae hit her with a pillow.

"Hey!" Nicole raised a hand in defence, laughing along with the dark haired woman.

"That's rude!" Shae laughed, hitting Nicole a few more times along the shoulder.

Nicole managed to get a grip on the pillow and yanked it forward, pulling Shae with it as the duvet fell from around her, as landing in Nicole's waiting arms while the redhead placed the pillow back onto the bed.

The pair exhaled heavily, Nicole smoothing her thumb down the skin of Shae's bare arms while her fingers played with the ends of Nicole hair.

"I'll make breakfast." Nicole whispered, placing a slow kiss upon Shae's lips and walking away with a wink, pulling on the t-shirt she grabbed before as she entered her kitchen.

___Time Laps___

Waverly awoke the next morning with a groan as she stretched, her eyes burning as she looked at the light coming from her yellow fabric curtains, tugging the duvet up to her chest, hoping to fall back to sleep.

"Waverly! You awake? I'm making pancakes!" Wynonna shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Waverly huffed and rolled onto her back before sitting up and running a hand through her hair  and getting out of bed, pulling on her purple dressing gown and throwing her hair into a bun, freshening up in the bathroom and walking downstairs to see her sister frying pancakes in the kitchen.

"Why are you awake so early?" Waverly asked, grabbing two mugs from the cupboard above the sink and walking over to the coffee maker.

"It's ten thirty." Wynonna frowned as the pancake mix sizzled in the pan.

"Exactly." Waverly smirked, filling her mug and then Wynonna's.

Wynonna hit her sister across the thigh with the spatula and shook her head as Waves snickered, leaning against the island counter in the kitchen, sipping her coffee.

"You doin' okay? I mean, you did divorce your husband, tell me you and Haught were staring in your own version of 'Friends With Benefits' and haven't left the homestead for nearly a week." Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows at her sister, then placing the pancake onto a plate, grabbing the mix to make another for herself.

Waverly sighed, tapped the edge of the mug and replied:

"Yeah, I mean, Nicole's never speaking to me again, but apart from that..."

Wynonna turned to look back at her sister, titled her head to the side and clicked her tongue.

"She'll come 'round. Give her some time." Wynonna flashed a small smile and turned back to the pancakes.

"No. This- she-she won't." Waverly shook her head.

"Babygirl, it's Nicole we're talking about." Wynonna scoffed a little.

"She'd do anything for you- she almost beat the shit outta Champ in Shorty's the other night, remember that?" Wynonna flipped the pancake and placed it on a plate, turning to grab the mug of coffee from beside Waverly and sipping it, grabbing the plate and forking the pancake into her mouth.

"Yeah but that was....different." Waverly shrugged, ripping at her own pancake and nibbling on it.

"Why? Because she was defending you after Champ basically admitted to cheatin' on you?" Wynonna raised an eyebrow, mouth full of pancake.

"Nicole would've done that even if it was just some guy. She won't return my texts, she hasn't stepped foot inside our home the past week and I don't even know if-if she's okay." Waverly tears up, rubbing her nose before biting into her pancake again.

"Give her time, Waves." Wynonna's voice was soft as she flashed a warm smile at her sister, patted her on the shoulder, kissed her forehead and walked into the living room, coffee and pancakes in hand.

___Time Laps___

"Second date so soon?" Shae grinned as she gripped at Nicole's bicep as the pair walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk.

"Well, I figured we had a pretty good time the other night. Plus, bowling is always how I win over my dates." Nicole flashed a dimpled grin as the pair stood outside the only bowling alley in Purgatory.

"Don't cry if I beat you then." Shae winked, letting go of Nicole's hand, wiggling her eyebrow and walking up the three steps that lead into the building.

The pair walked up to the front desk, paid, grabbed their bowling shoes and walked to their alley hand-in-hand.

"I should warn you, I'm very competitive." Nicole smirked as she grabbed a bowling ball and walked onto the platform, turning to look at Shae, who sat on one of the red leather seats in their area.

"Then you better bring your A game." Shae winked, watching as the redhead blushed and moved forward, swinging her arm back and letting the ball go down the alley, knocking down every pin but one.

"That's your A game?" Shae teased as Nicole grabbed another ball.

"It was a warm up." Nicole shrugged and repeated her actions from before, hitting the pin down, earning a spare.

Nicole turned and moved down the wooden platform with ease, her dimples on display as Shae clicked her tongue and grabbed her own ball.

"Didn't know you were so good with balls." Shae quirked an eyebrow.

Nicole sat with her leg cocked over the other, her arms draped across the back of the seat and shook her head at Shae.

"Oh, I'm very good with my hands." Nicole winked.

It was now Shae's turn to shake her head before she walked onto the platform and swung the ball, leaving four standing.

"That's your A game?" Nicole mocked, licking her lips.

"That was a warm up." Shae shrugged a shoulder.

Nicole just laughed as the pair continued.

___Time Laps___

"Chrissy this is stupid." Waverly huffed as the blonde dragged her, Rosita, Jeremy and Robin inside the bowling alley.

"Why? You scared I'll beat you?" Chrissy wiggled her eyebrows at her friend as they approached the front desk.

"Please." Waverly smirked with a scoff, rolling her eyes as she leaned on the desk while Chrissy sorted out the pay.

"Let's go." Chrissy grinned at the four, grabbing their shoes and heading for a bowling alley the man at the front desk pointed to.

"Before we start, anyone want a drink?" Rosita asked, pointing behind her at the bar on the fsr left.

The group all nodded in agreement.

"I'll come help." Waverly walked with Rosita as Jeremy and Robin started setting up their names on the screen.

"You doing okay? Chrissy told me 'bout Champ." Rosita asked as they approached the small bar.

 

"Of course she did." Waverly sighed, shaking her head to herself as she picked at her nails, then looking up at the Latina and nodding.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just trying to...move on, ya'know." Waverly shrugged, forcing a smile.

Rosita nodded as the bartender appeared.

After grabbing the drinks the pair walked back across the carpet covered floor, talking about nonsense, Waverly happened to look across at the Latina, not looking at where she was walking as the alley was pretty empty, and immediately bumping into someone, spilling three of the five drinks down her pink, lace covered shirt.

(A/N: Waverly is wearing the same outfit from season 2, episode 3. The pink lace-looking shirt with the shirt and pink boots- minus the pink boots because she's wearing bowling shoes.)

"Shit." Waverly hissed as she dropped the glasses, luckily not smashing on the carpet floor.

"Shit. I'm so sorry!" The voice spoke and began picking up the glasses, grabbing one and giving it to Waverly, looking up at the brunette.

"Oh. H-Hi." None other than Nicole spoke.

Waverly's heart thudded in her ears as she swallowed, taking the glass from the redheads hands before she cleared her throat and picked up the other two glasses.

"I-I'm sorry 'bout your drinks." Nicole stuttered, as she held the glasses to her chest, standing up straight now.

"It's okay. We can get some more. Not a big deal." Waverly waves a hand nonchalantly, when inside her brain was screaming.

"No, no. Let me buy you a round." Nicole shook her head at Waverly's statement.

"It's fine, Nicole- really, I-"

"-Just let me buy this round." Nicole interrupted, causing Waves to sigh and look down for a moment.

"Okay." She then nodded.

"You on a date, Nicole?" Rosita's voice cut through like a knife.

It was obvious the redhead was on a date. Her hair was straightened, tucked behind her ear on one side, her signature leather jacket across her chest, along with a black and red checkered shirt, top buttons undone just enough to see the pale skin of her collarbones and top of her chest, along with black skinny jeans and boots.

Nicole tore her eyes away from the brunette and looked at Rosita, flashing her best smile, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Yeah. She's over there." Nicole turned to point at the dark haired woman sat upon one of the leather seat not too far away from where Waverly and co's area was.

The woman was gorgeous: beautifully tanned skin, long, dark hair, curled neatly and a dress that made Waverly insecure about her own attire, especially stood in a pair of bowling shoes- which looked more like clown shoes.

"Damn." Rosita breathed, staring at the mystery woman.

Nicole laughed and shook her head at the Latina.

"Her names Shae." Nicole licked her lips, making very brief eye contact with Waverly.

Waverly just stood there, her shirt soaked and heart in pieces as her eyes continued to look over at Nicole's date. She clutched the glass so hard she'd thought it would break as she let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding as Nicole and Rosita caught up.

"I'm gonna wait at the bar." Waverly interrupted, turning on her heel and walking away, not baring to look in Nicole or Shae's direction any longer.

Waverly sat at the bar and let out another sigh, placing the glass on the counter as she perched herself upon the stool, inhaling deeply and running a hand through her locks as she waited for Nicole to come over with the other empty glasses.

"Hey." Waverly turned and saw Nicole stood awkwardly next to her, holding both glasses on the counter as her eyes darted between Waverly and the counter, unsure of where to look.

"Hi." Waverly's voice was soft but broken.

The bartender walked passed and Nicole signalled for a refill, to which he nodded and pointed to a customer on the far right, the redhead nodding in understanding and slumping onto the stool next to the brunette.

"You look- I mean, You look lovely, Waves." Nicole's face held a small but meaningful smile as she glanced briefly at Waverly's outfit.

Waverly blushed and looked away for a moment, biting her lip and looking back at the redhead.

"Thanks. It's my post-divorce outfit." Waverly nodded with a small, teasing smile.

Nicole blinked a few times as her mouth opened and closed, unable to form words for a moment before she held the bridge of her nose and inhaled. 

"Y-You broke up with Champ?" Nicole's voice was full of shock when she looked up and spoke.

"Yeah. I was a fool for ever agreeing to marry him in the first place." Waverly shrugged.

"Sorry. I don't mean to sound so shocked." Nicole breathed out a curse to herself.

"Tell that to your face." Waverly teased.

Nicole snickered and licked her lips and was about to reply when the bartender came over and asked what drinks the pair would like.

Ultimately ruining their conversation.


	20. I Have Eyes, Waverly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowling’s fun right?  
> Well, not when you run into a redhead on her date and have to walk home at 1am.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your friends." Nicole stood from her seat at the bar and tapped the counter, sliding a tip across for the bartender and then grabbing the glasses, sliding them in front of Waverly.

Waverly stood too and grabbed the glasses in her hands, licking her lips as Nicole fiddled with the collar of her jacket and shoved her hands into the pockets, smiling softly at the brunette.

"Thanks for this." Waverly gestured to the glasses in her hands.

Nicole let out a little laugh and shrugged.

"It's the least I could do for ruining such a pretty shirt." Nicole glanced at the item of clothing for a moment, making Waverly blush at the gaze and attention.

"It's fine, really. Um- I hope you enjoy the rest of your date." Waverly sucked in a small, shaky breathe as she glanced over at Shae, who was sat so elegantly on one of the leather seats, phone in hand.

"Thanks, Waves. Go easy on Chrissy, you know she's a sore loser." Nicole quirked an eyebrow at the brunette, a grin now on her lips.

Waverly let out a breathless laugh and nodded.

"Well, you go easy on your date too then." Waverly mirrored Nicole's actions, biting her lower lip.

Nicole chuckled and nodded, looking at the ground for a moment before meeting Waverly's gaze once more.

"We'll see." Nicole spoke before turning on her heel and winking at the brunette, leaving Waverly a mess of emotions, and swaggering her way down the carpeted floor.

Waverly let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding and shook her head, cleared her throat and made her way towards her friends.

___Time Laps___

"How are you so far ahead?" Chrissy gasped at the leaderboard, her hands on her hips and she stared at the screen before looking down at Waverly on her right as the brunette shrugged with a smirk.

"Guess I'm just too good."

Chrissy scoffed and shook her head again before grabbing a bowling ball and taking her turn as Robin and Jeremy were deep in conversation and Rosita was scrolling through her phone, adding a few pictures of the gang's night out to her instagram while Waverly cradled her almost empty beer glass in her lap, her gaze falling to Nicole and Shae a couple of seats down.

Waverly watched as Nicole placed her arm around the back of Shae's chair when the woman was showing her something on her phone, causing the redhead to laugh, dimples on show as she turned to look at her date, both of them fuelled with seduction, eyes glazed over with want.

"Rosita! Your turn." Chrissy interrupted Waverly's staring.

Rosita stood immediately and grabbed a bowling ball, as Waverly glanced down at her lap, her jaw clenched and palms sweaty.

"I'm gonna go freshen up." Waverly glanced at Chrissy, who now sat in Rosita's seat, and stood, placing her glass on the table next to her, walking with haste towards the restroom, which meant walking past Nicole and Shae.

Waverly clenched her fists as she walked, Nicole and Shae in her rear-view as her feet carried her faster towards the restrooms, where she walked and stood in front of the sinks along the left of the wall, staring at herself in the mirrors perched along the wall.

"Get your shit together, Earp." Waverly whispered to herself as she closed her eyes, looking downwards, gathering her thoughts with a large inhale, looking up and exhaling.

The brunette then ran her hands through her curled hair and splashed some water on her neck when she heard the door open, causing her to turn and look at whoever had entered, her breathe catching in her throat when none other than Shae walked in, flashing a small smile at Waves as she stood a few feet away by the sinks to Waverly's right.

"You're Waverly, right?" The woman asked, pulling her purse onto the counter and touching up her lipstick in the mirror as she spoke.

"Y-Yeah. Shae right? Nicole's...mentioned you." Waverly forced a small smile as she shook her hands dry.

"Likewise." Shae looked at the brunette in the mirror, raising an eyebrow before pucking her lips and putting her lipstick away, turning to look at Waverly now.

A moment of silence.

"Nicole loves you, ya'know." Shae then spoke.

Waverly's heart felt like it was in her stomach. She swallowed and licked her lips.

"W-What?" Waverly frowned, facing Shae.

"She loves you. Like, really loves you, Waverly Earp." Shae repeated, her voice neither unsettling nor calm.

"I don't-" Waverly stopped herself and looked down, frown intensifying.

"She has photos of you and your sister and your friends everywhere in her house. She tries not to mention you but- she adores you, Waverly." Shae moved a step closer, a faint smile on her lips.

Waverly didn't understand.

"She should hate me." Waverly's voice was low.

"Why's that? Because you made a mistake? Pushed her away? Did something wrong?" Shae frowned now when Waverly lifted her head to look at the woman.

"Yes." Was all Waverly spoke, full of shame.

"Haven't we all." Shae then carried on.

Waverly gaped her mouth as if she speak before closing it and inhaling, fiddling with her fingers as she licked her lips.

"Nicole and I- we have a lot of history. We've done things I don't know if I regret o-or like more. In college- when we first met- she was so cocky and suave and a real asshole to everyone except me and my sister- but for some reason, I didn't I hate her- I liked her. She was someone I met and I know instantly in my heart she would mean something to me- and I fucked it all up by dating fucking Champ Hardy and then marrying him and causing her so much pain- god." Waverly scolded herself for being so selfish and not seeing it.

Shae sighed for a moment, her gaze falling to the floor as she thought. Waverly looked across at her with a confused frown.

"But now she has you- and you seem to make her happy, so." Waverly shrugged, her heart breaking as she spoke.

Shae lifted her head and shook it at the brunette.

"What me and Nicole have is fun- trust me- but I can see it in her eyes: she wants you, Waverly Earp." Shae urged on.

Waverly frowned again.

"Maybe back then but I really Earped this one up." Waverly scoffed.

"Trust me, Earp. I have eyes."

Shae then walked out of the restroom as Waverly stood staring at her reflection, going over what Shae had stated.

Waverly then glanced into the mirror and huffed.

"No she doesn't."

___Time Laps___

"Come on, Waves. It's your turn!" Jeremy smiled at the brunette when she approached, Robin's arm draped over the back of his chair.

"Sorry." Waverly muttered, grabbing a random ball and taking her shot, her mind elsewhere as the ball curled off to the left, into the gutter.

"Wow." Rosita raised an eyebrow as Waverly turned back to face the gang.

"You leave your bowling techniques in the restroom or what?" Chrissy giggled, standing next to Rosita's chair.

"I'm just feeling a bit...off." Waverly shrugged, folding her arms across her chest as she stared the floor.

"You guys can take my go, I think I'm gonna go home." Waverly moved from the platform and walked past her friends before they could respond, walking towards the front desk and grabbed her boots, changing into them and walking out the building, leaning against the wall with a sigh.

Waverly didn't know what to do with Shae's information. Nicole didn't love her. She shouldn't, not after everything Waverly had put her through, at least.

But Shae didn't seem like she was mad about it. She wouldn't lie to Waves, right? She had no reason to- minus the fact that Nicole kept mentioning her to the dark haired woman- but that wouldn't make Shae hate Waverly, they barely knew each other after all.

Waverly pulled her phone from the pocket of her skirt and scrolled through until she found Wynonna's number, tapping her contact and waiting for her sister to pick up.

When the phone went to voicemail, Waverly sighed.

"Great." Waverly huffed, texting her sister that she would walk home and not to worry about her calling at a late hour.

"Guess I'm walking." Waverly sighed to herself and pushed off the wall, walking along the streetlight lit sidewalk.

The only bowling alley in Purgatory was on the other side of town, a good few miles to walk, but Waverly needed time to clear her head.

___Time Laps___

Waverly looked down at her phone and saw the time: 1am. She then checked her battery and saw it was almost dead, cursing herself for not turning on the 'low power' mode sooner.

She hoped her battery would last until she got home. Purgatory wasn't all that safe in the day time, so walking around by herself in the middle of the night put the brunette on edge, clutching her purse to her side as she walked faster, the heels of her boots digging into her feet as she walked.

She cursed herself for wearing such uncomfortable shoes.

Her phone then buzzed, scaring the brunette a little as she stared down at the screen, reading a text from Nicole.

Nicole: Chrissy told me you left. Where are you? Are you safe?

Waverly huffed. Of course Chrissy would tell Nicole.

Waverly: I had to leave, wanted to clear my head. I'm on my way home. Don't worry I'll be fine.

Waverly kept walking and rounded a corner when her phone buzzed again.

Nicole: I'm coming to pick you up.

Waverly huffed again.

Waverly: No. Enjoy your date. I don't mind the walk.

Waverly picked up the pace and walked along the long street of grocery stores, a pet store, pharmacy and bakery when her phone buzzed again.

Nicole: Shae left. I'm coming to pick you up.

Waverly frowned at the message.

Why would Shae leave? Did Shae leave because of Waverly?

The brunette huffed again and sat on a bench near a bus stop- she should've taken a bus when she had the chance.

Her phone buzzed again: 2% remaining.

"Shit."

Nicole: Where are you?

Waverly gave in.

Waverly: Outside Mrs. Cooper's bakery.

She sent the message just as her phone died.


	21. Come Find and.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst and more angst...
> 
> Oh and a little Wayhaught intimacy.

Purgatory wasn't a place known for good weather, so it shouldn't have been a surprise to Waverly when it started pouring with rain.

Waverly stood under the small shelter of Mrs. Cooper's bakery, her back slumped against the door as the rain poured heavier and heavier within a matter of minutes. The brunette folded her arms across her pink lace chest and shivered when a gust of wind breezed by, forcing Waverly to squint away from the rain- which was now blowing in her face.

Her hair and clothes were soaked by the time a car pulled up in front of the bakery.

Waverly squinted into the darkness of the night and saw Nicole. She stepped out of the vehicle, engine running still, jogged up to Waverly, taking off her leather jacket and wrapping it around the brunette, tucking the leather around her tightly.

"Jesus, Waves." Nicole breathed, her hair beginning to drip with rain.

"Let's get you home." Nicole tugged the brunette by her hand and lead her to the car, opening and closing the door for Waverly and jogging around the front, stepping in and letting out a breathe as she turned up the heat, rubbing her hands together and putting her seatbelt on as Waverly clipped hers into place.

Nicole pulled out onto the road and adjusted her grip upon the steering wheel, chancing a glance at the brunette, who's hair dripped onto the leather of Nicole's interior.

Waverly was sure she had ruined the leather of the seats the minute the backs of her thighs connected with her rain-soaked skirt.

"You didn't have to pick me up." Waverly's voice was small.

Nicole scoffed in response, Waverly looking across at the noise before the redhead shook her head and replied:

"Waves, just because we're not...as close anymore, doesn't mean I don't still care about you." Nicole's voice was soft as she ran a hand through her damp hair.

Waverly huffed and looked down, fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt, biting at her bottom lip.

"I met Shae." Waverly then spoke, her voice small as if it were a secret.

"Y-You did?" Nicole swallowed, chancing another look at Waves, this time shorter, her eyes darted between the brunette and the space behind her, unable to maintain eye contact.

"She- uh- she said some....stuff."

"She did?" Nicole's voice raised a little.

"She said that-" Waverly paused, swallowed, inhaled and continued:

"-that you talk about...me- a lot."

"Oh." Was Nicole's response.

Waverly looked across at the redhead and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What did- uh- what did she say?" Nicole then asked, licking her lips, staring at the road.

"She said that you talk about me and Wynonna a lot, you have pictures of us all around your house and...well- um-"

"What?" Nicole interjected when Waverly didn't finish her thought.

"She said that you're still in love with me." Waverly bit the bullet, looking at her boots, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

Silence.

Waverly looked up through her hair at Nicole to see what the redhead was thinking but her face was blank. Her lips formed a straight line, her eyes glazed over with thought as she stared at the road, her hands gripped the steering wheel hard enough her knuckles turned white.

Nicole then huffed out a breathe, licked her lips and looked across at Waverly as the brunette turned away, looking down.

"I didn't realise I told her that." Nicole let out a small laugh.

"She likes you a lot." Waverly shrugged, her jaw clenched as she continued to avoid Nicole's gaze.

Waverly heard Nicole hum in response.

She then felt Nicole steer right and pull onto a curb. Looking up, Waverly saw they weren't close to the homestead yet but still on the main road, about three miles away from home. Nicole turned off the engine and sat back in her chair, tapping the bottom of the steering wheel as she thought for a moment.

Nicole then let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair again before turning to look at Waverly.

"You have to understand, Waverly. I'm always gonna love you- even if I moved on and dated someone new- even if I-I were to marry someone who wasn't you- I'd still always know in my heart that I loved you." Nicole started, a shrug accompanying her speech.

"-And it's selfish of me to even still feel this way but I can't just ignore my feelings. Shae- um- she's a lovely woman and we have a lot of fun...but she's just not you." Nicole continued, licking her lips.

"God, I'm such an asshole for doin' this to Shae." Nicole scolded herself, looking down and shaking her head.

"Why did she leave?" Waverly then asked after a long moment of silence.

Nicole looked across with a frown.

"When you texted, you said she left. Was it because of me? Because I-I never meant end your relationship with her- I don't even know why I agreed to go bowling." Waverly huffed.

"She told me she spoke to you- she said she wanted what's best for both of us- we weren't serious and I think she knew that- she told me she knew how I felt about you. I-I think that's why she left. So, she kissed me on the cheek, thanked me for the amount of fun we'd had together and left." Nicole shrugged again.

"So, it was because of me?" Waverly thought out loud, scoffing at herself.

"Waves-" Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand, smoothing her thumb over her knuckles.

"-Everything good in my life is because of you. If I hadn't attended that shitty college and met you at the party then I wouldn't have met Wynonna- or Chrissy- or Dolls and Jeremy. I'd be living in the city somewhere, probably an alcoholic with an even worse nicotine addiction- I'd be wastin' money in Pussy Willows or some other shitty strip joint- so don't think for a second that your somehow a burden on my life." Nicole stared deeply into Waverly's eyes as she spoke, her thumb continuing to smooth along her knuckles.

"Nicole- I-I-" Waverly paused, frowned and shook her head, taking her hand back from Nicole.

"What?" Nicole's voice was soft as she adjusted in her seat.

Waverly shook her head and huffed, running a hand through her damp hair and cursing herself for not bringing her own coat. Nicole's leather jacket smelled exactly like the redhead as she tugged the sleeves down over her damp shirt.

She was surrounded by Nicole.

"We best get goin'. Wynonna's gonna blow a gasket if she finds out I was out this late." Waverly let out something that could be a laugh but was far too soft and breathless.

Waverly saw Nicole look down for a moment as her shoulder slumped. She pinched the bridge of her nose, scratched her forehead for a moment and turned to sit straight in her seat, turning the keys and pulling back onto the main road.

"Sure, Waverly. Whatever you want." Nicole huffed.

___Time Laps___

Nicole pulled onto the gravel of the homestead, the lights were all out in the house- meaning Wynonna was either asleep or out.

Waverly hoped for the latter.

"Thanks for the ride home." Waverly's voice broke the silence as she grabbed the door handle, rising out of the car and closing it, looking across with a small frown at Nicole, who also stepped out of her car and moved around the front with the brunette.

Nicole shoved her hands in her jean pockets and leaned against the black hood of her car- most definitely getting her butt wet from the heavy rain earlier.

"You want me to walk you up?" Nicole nodded at the gravel path leading towards the rotted homestead porch.

"No, that's okay." Waverly shrugged, flashing a small smile, glancing once more at Nicole before turning on her heel and walking slowly down the path, her boots almost giving out on the unsteady gravel.

She was stopped by a grip upon her wrist. She turned with a frown at Nicole, who stood in her personal space now, her face serious as she swallowed a shaky breathe. Nicole then let go of the brunette's wrist and stepped back a little, clearing her throat and huffing.

"Is this how we're gonna be now?" Nicole spoke, her voice so small.

Waverly frowned at the question.

"You know what I mean, Waves." Nicole tilted her head, a prominent frown taking over her forehead.

Waverly's own frown deepened as her mouth gaped, as if to speak, before closing it and licking her lips.

"You know: the constant cycle of 'we're fine but I don't know how to hold a conversation without feeling guilty anymore'." Nicole huffed again.

Waverly's frown softened.

"Because I can't do....this...if that's what we're gonna be like the rest of our lives." Nicole shook her head.

"Nicole- I don't want that either." Waverly shook her head, her voice soft, eyes glistening.

"Then tell me what to do to make this not like this anymore!" Nicole her eyes full of pain as she let out an almost-hysterical, breathless laugh.

"Kiss me." Waverly spoke quickly.

Nicole seemed taken back by the response. She blinked a few times and raised her eyebrows, staring down at Waverly's lips before looking her in the eye, a frown on her face once more.

"W-What?" Nicole stammered.

Waverly huffed and stepped into Nicole's space, pulling the redhead down by the neck and crashing their lips together. Nicole seemed hesitant to react at first and Waverly could practically feel her frowning, confused, before she inhaled sharply and parted her lips against Waverly's, tugging her closer by the waist with her left hand and smoothing her thumb under the brunette's closed eye as her tongue ran along the brunette's bottom lip, causing Waverly to let out a little noise, gripping at the ends of Nicole's hair tighter.

Their kiss seemed to last forever. Their mouths requiting the taste of each other- that sound of the smacking of connecting lips along with heavy breathes could be heard as Nicole's hands wandered along Waverly's hips, smoothing her thumbs over the fabric of her skirt and up her lower back, nails digging into the fabric there as Waverly's hands continued to tug at Nicole's short locks. 

The pair pulled away, their foreheads resting against each other as they caught their breathe.

Nicole didn't realise they'd managed to walk their way towards the porch, stopping just short of the first wooden step as her lips tingled with the taste of the brunette burning her lips.

Nicole's breathing evened out as her eyes slowly opened, seeing Waverly's still closed, she smoothed her thumbs just under her eyes and was met with green orbs shining back in a matter of seconds.

"Waverly-" Nicole tried, swallowing her words when Waverly interrupted by placing her thumb upon her lips, smoothing it along her slowly parting mouth, a breathe leaving the redheads throat.

"I don't want to talk anymore." Waverly's voice was small as she brushed her nose along the redheads, ushering Nicole froward.

"This needs to be resolved, Waves." Nicole's voice was breathless.

Waverly shook her head against Nicole's and let out a sigh, eyes closed for a moment as she thought.

"I’m tired of talking, Nicole. Aren’t you?” Waverly breathed out, looking up at the redhead.

Nicole swallowed and Waverly felt her hands smooth along her hips, pulling her closer.

“Do you love me?” Nicole’s voice was soft, a frown on her face.

“Nicole, I-“ Waverly hesitated.

Nicole scoffed and pulled her forehead away from Waverly, heart heavy.

“Why can’t you just say it?” Nicole’s voice broke, tears in her eyes.

Waverly’s hands dropped from her neck as Nicole stepped back further.

“I- can’t.” Waverly’s voice was small, tears brimming.

Nicole shook her head and scoffed, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from her jean pocket, along with a lighter, placing the cigarette in the left corner of her mouth before placing the almost empty pack back in her jeans, lighting it, inhaling the smoke sharply and tapping the ashes off the end, repeating the action once more before replying:

“Don’t tell me you can’t, Waves.” Nicole shook her head, puffing out smoke after speaking.

“Because I know you do. I told you, I know you feel the same way but you just won’t admit it to yourself.” She continued.

Waverly frowned and wiped away a stray tear.

“And what if I have? What if I have admitted it to myself!” Waverly’s voice raised. 

“Then why can’t you admit it to me?” Nicole’s voice also raised now, her arms out as she spoke.

“You, of all people, should know why. The amount of pain and loss I’ve suffered!” Waverly’s cheeks stained with tears as she sniffled.

Nicole’s eyes softened.

“Waves.” She practically whispered.

“Don’t pitty me, Nicole.” Waverly shook her head, eyes glossed over with tears as she wiped her cheek.

“No. I’m not going to- I just-“ Nicole paused, licked her lips and walked closer, tilting Waverly’s head up by the chin so look her in the eye.

“Come find me when you’re ready.” Nicole finished, kissing the brunette on the forehead and stepping back, smoothing her thumb over her cheek and flashing a small smile before turning on her heel and walking away, throwing away her cigarette, hands now shoved back into her jean pockets and she approached her car and drove away.

Leaving her heart in Waverly’s hands.


	22. I Want To Know What Love Is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know much about love, Waves, but the way that girl looks at you, it's like you hung the stars in the sky, and I know it's scary to have these feelings but I see the way you look at her too, ya'know."

To say that Nicole was frustrated would be an understatement.

She was far beyond that.

Nicole thought that maybe if she dated Shae she could move on from Waverly- maybe she could have a different kind of life with the dark haired woman. Nicole hoped she'd move on, but something in the back of her mind, in the very bottom of her heart, she knew that Waverly was the only one for her.

Even if Waverly didn't want her.

But Waverly did want her- sexually anyway.

Nicole sat at the bar in Shorty's, a half empty bottle of beer in her hand as she thought.

When she entered, Shorty has greeted her with his usual smile and charm but she saw his face drop and eyebrows raise at the sheer mess Nicole was: red and black flannel two sizes too big, the plain black t-shirt she wore underneath was old and ripped along the collar, her legs covered in dark grey sweatpants and her feet held a pair of worn Vans shoes; not to mention her eyes held more bags than the local grocery store and her hair was wavy and unkept.

She thought Shorty would've refused to serve her at first, having seen the look upon his face, but he let out a sigh, shook his head to himself and opened the first (of many bottles) of beer and slid the beverage across the bar to Nicole with a small nod, as if he knew what she was going through.

Nicole was currently on her seventh bottle.

"Shorty!" She called the man over, slurring almost every letter in the name.

Shorty turned from where he was wiping down a glass and looked across at the redhead with raised eyebrows. He sighed when Nicole gestured to her empty bottle and flipped the rag over his shoulder as he approached her.

"Kid, I'm cuttin' you off." Shorty placed his palms upon the bar as he spoke, a look of assertion and seriousness across his face.

Nicole's vision blurred as she slightly swayed back and forth on her stool with a heavy frown.

"What?" Nicole slurred once more.

"You've had enough." Shorty took the empty glass away from the redhead and threw it in recycling behind him.

"I've barely had any!" Nicole argued, attempting to stand, leaning heavy on the bar as she rose to her feet, her head spinning.

Shorty sighed again and shook his head at Nicole's attempt of charming the man with her puppy-dog eyes and a flash of dimples- to no avail.

"You want me to call someone to come pick you up?" Shorty raised his eyebrows in question.

Nicole huffed and ran a hand through her tousled hair, attempting to flatten it.

"No. Jus' me these days." Nicole huffed.

For some reason, her brain had managed to remind her that her and Waverly weren't on speaking terms so calling the youngest Earp wouldn't be an option- and as it was a now a late hour into the night, she knew that none of her other friends would be awake.

"Well, since you can't drive home, you can stay in the guest room upstairs." Shorty nodded to the staircase on his right.

Nicole cranked her neck to look at the stairs and huffed. She stumbled forward and caught herself on the stool she has been previously sitting on before standing up straight and continued to head for the stairs, Shorty following close behind to make sure the redhead didn't fall back down them.

"I can walk up a few stairs, Shorty!" Nicole slurred as she man held a hand out when she tripped up the third step.

He muttered under his breathe and continued to follow Nicole up the stairs until she swung open the door with a loud thud and practically collapsed onto the king sized bed in the middle of the room, not even bothering to take her shoes off or pull back the covers first.

Shorty stood in the doorway and watched and Nicole's eyes drooped shut, face down on the pillow, head turned to the left as her arm hung off the edge. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head at the now-drooling redhead before turning on his heal and closing the door behind him as he left.

___Time Laps___

"Hey, Shorty. Busy night?" Waverly greeted the bartender with a smile as she sat at the bar while Shorty wiped down the tabletop.

Shorty chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty busy." He smiled back.

He then turned around and walked over to the coffee machine, hitting 'latte' and placing a cup under the tap, turning back to face Waverly as the machine rumbled to a start.

"You want your usual?" He asked, pointing behind him at the coffee machine.

Waverly nodded with a small smile and pulled her small black purse off her shoulder, pulling out her wallet, sliding five dollars across the bar, to which Shorty grabbed and placed in the register, pulling out some change and handing it to the brunette before the sound of the coffee machine beeping had Shorty turn around to mix soy milk, brown sugar and place a lid on top of the cup, handing it to Waverly.

"I suppose I should make a cup for Nicole." Shorty mumbled to himself as he grabbed another cup, repeating the same actions as before but pressing 'coffee' instead.

Waverly almost choked on her drink.

"N-Nicole's here?" She swallowed, her eyes glancing around the room, unable to see the redhead.

"Yeah. Came here last night, had a few too many drinks and slept in the guest room." Shorty wiped down the bar as he started, sighed with a frown and continued:

"She alright?" Shorty looked up at Waverly.

"I- um-" Waverly cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"You two had a fight?" Shorty then asked, turning to grab the coffee cup, milk, sugar, and a lid.

He turned back with the drink in one hand and lid on the other, stirring the contents and quirking a questioning eyebrow at the brunette.

"You could say that." Waverly huffed, running a hand through her hair and tapping her coffee cup with the other.

Shorty sighed heavily as he placed the lid on the cup, sliding it over to his right so it was out of the way, and licked his lips before speaking:

"Look, kid. Nicole's-"

"-Perfectly fine, Shorty."

Waverly looked up from her position and saw Nicole at the top of the stairs, arms across her flannel-clad chest, eyebrow quirked and lips in a thin line, jaw clenched.

Short hummed and picked up the coffee cup as Nicole made her way down the stairs, headed for the bar and grabbed the drink.

"Thanks. I best be off." Nicole's voice was cold as she looked at Shorty, clearly avoiding Waverly's eyes.

"You okay to drive?" Shorty asked as Nicole pulled five dollars from her pocket, told him to keep the change and nodded in response, turning on her heal and walking through the bar.

"You gonna go after her?" Shorty then asked Waverly in a low voice, who's head was down, staring at the lid of her coffee cup as Nicole's footsteps grew more quiet and the sound of the front door squeaked open and closed shut with a thud.

Waverly looked up with a frown at the bartender.

"She told me to come find her when I'm ready." Waverly huffed, a small pout upon her lips.

"Ready for what?" Shorty scoffed, grabbing a glass and placing it on a tray under the countertop, repeating then action a few more times as Waverly sighed.

"To admit my feelings to her." Waverly gave in, chancing a glance at the man.

Shorty tilted his head to the side with a small frown and a hum as he thought before inhaling and licking his lips.

"Are you?" He asked, standing in front of Waverly, full attention on her.

"I-I don't know." Waverly huffed again, rubbing her temple and sipping her coffee.

"I don't know much about love, Waves-" Shorty started, leaning his arms across the bar to be at eye level with the brunette.

"-but the way that girl looks at you, it's like you hung the stars in the sky, and I know it's scary to have these feelings but I see the way you look at her too, ya'know." He finished. 

Waverly looked down for a moment, playing with the rings on her fingers as a frown took over her forehead.

"I'm not scared of telling her. I-I'm afraid of losing her- like I lost Daddy, Willa...Mama." Waverly felt tears welling up as she inhaled.

Shorty clicked his tongue and placed a hand on top of Waverly's. The brunette looked up at the man:

"Nicole's been in your life since college. She hasn't left your side since then, so what makes you think you're gonna lose her now? That woman would take a bullet for you."

Waverly didn't respond, she just thought. She thought about all the possibilities that could happen if she told Nicole how she felt: she thought about losing her, having her give up when Waverly was finally ready to admit her feelings to her, what would happen if Nicole decided she longer felt this way for Waverly. She thought about being with Nicole and what it would mean to call her "girlfriend", kissing her and holding hands in public without the fear of their friends finding out, dancing to dumb love songs at the homestead while Wynonna made gag noises, Nicole's awful smoking habit and if she was the cause of it-

"Do you love her?"

Waverly blinked and looked across at Shorty.

"...Yes." Waverly's voice was hushed.

"Then tell her." Shorty shrugged, standing up straight and letting out a breathe, grabbing the rag off his shoulder along with some more glasses as Waverly stood from her stool.

"You always been an honest kid. Live your life, Waves. Go." Shorty gestured to the front door as Waverly placed the strap of her purse across her shoulder and grabbed her coffee.

___Time Laps___

Nicole drove home in silence.

Originally, she had the radio on, but then the local radio station started playing Foreigner's 'I Want To Know What Love Is' as part of their "throwback hits of the 80's and 90's" Nicole instantly felt sick at the lyrics.

So, she drove home in silence.

Had a shower, made something to eat and sat on the couch in her home.

In silence.

Well, that was until a knock interrupted Nicole's...silence.

The redhead stood and walked over to her front door, adjusting the bottom of her plain white t-shirt against the fabric of her dark grey sweatpants before opening the door.

"Wynonna?" She frowned.

"Yeah. Hi. Let me in, Haughtcakes. We need to talk." Wynonna raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her leather jacket-clad chest.

"S-Sure." Nicole opened the door further and swallowed as Wynonna entered her house.

She closed the door behind her and turned around to see Wynonna stood in the part of Nicole's house that lead towards the stairs- it wasn't quite the living room but not really a hallway either.

Nicole's palms were sweaty as she approached the oldest Earp slowly. Her bare feet connecting with the cold hardwood floor with every step.

"So- uh- what do you wanna talk about?" Nicole placed her hands in her sweatpants pockets and shrugged her shoulders as she spoke.

Wynonna scoffed and licked her lips, scratching her head and sighing.

"I know you were shtupping my sister in college- and after college, and before her wedding." Wynonna added with the raise of an eyebrow.

Nicole's heart fell to her stomach.

"Oh."

"Yeah. "Oh"." Wynonna air quoted with another scoff, folding her arms against chest again.

"I- um-" Nicole struggled.

"Don't try it, Nicole." Wynonna held a finger out in front of the redhead as a warning.

Nicole swallowed again and licked her now-dry lips.

"You wanna know the worst part 'bout this?" Wynonna kicked her boot as she stepped closer, making Nicole lean back.

"Huh?"

"The fact that you left my sister with a broken heart." Wynonna's voice was full of venom.

Nicole gaped her mouth as if to speak but no words came out.

"The next words outta your mouth better be good, Haught." Wynonna glared up at Nicole as she now stood in her personal space.

"Wynonna, I-I didn't mean to break her heart. If anything, she broke mine! I-I didn't mean to fall in love with her! It was just sex in the beginning but then she'd stay the night and we'd talk, she'd fall asleep in my arms and it felt like-like....home." Nicole spilled.

Wynonna squinted her eyes at Nicole for a moment, her eyes darting between Nicole's brown orbs as her jaw clenched and unclenched.

"If you're gonna hit me, just get it over with." Nicole then spoke in a low voice.

Wynonna scoffed and took a step back, clicking her tongue and shaking her head as she stared down at her boots in thought.

"Waverly would never forgive me if I beat the shit outta you." Wynonna huffed, gazing at Nicole.

Nicole rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet as she clenched her hands in her pockets, looking towards the ground as she inhaled, looked up and spoke:

"Wynonna, I love her."

Wynonna's head snapped back to Nicole's eyes and she just stared. Her jaw was tense but her eyes softened.

"I know, Red." Wynonna then nodded.

Nicole sighed a heavy sigh and looked towards her ground.


	23. People Pleaser.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy tells Waverly some shocking information.  
> Wynonna gives Nicole a talking to, then gets drunk and asks about lesbian sex.
> 
> You’re welcome.
> 
> P.S,  
> sorry this is late and shorter than usual :P

"So, you're just gonna wait for Waves to make her decision?" Wynonna asked, legs out on the coffee table as she lay on Nicole's couch, next to the redhead, glass of whiskey in her hand that rested on top of the arm of the couch.

"Yeah. It's her life. She can decide what she wants, who she wants...and if she decides not to have me then...so be it." Nicole shrugged as if she wasn't dying inside.

Wynonna hummed, then turned to look at Nicole with a sharp inhale.

"Don't-cha think that's a bit sad?"

Nicole frowned at the brunette, sitting up and running a hand through her hair as she adjusted the cushions behind her.

"I mean, what am I suppose to do? I could never force her into anything- I couldn't hurt her like that." Nicole bit at the skin of her thumb, huffing.

"Waves is a smart kid, always has been, but she's never been one to take what she wants- Champ fucking Hardy's role in her life must have somethin' to do with it, I'm sure." Wynonna started, a scoff following shortly.

"She's a people pleaser, always wants the attention on anyone but her, so, that's probably why being all lovely dove-y with you ain't happening- because she's never had the attention on her before, not long enough to strike something in someone anyway..." Wynonna sipped her whiskey.

Nicole bit hard at the skin of her thumb, breaking skin. She licked her lips and sat forward on the couch, contemplating her thoughts as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Haught. Not your fault Daddy was an asshole and a drunk." Wynonna patted Nicole's shoulder as she leaned forward, holding her drink in both hands as she swirled the contents around while Nicole sat in thought.

Nicole tensed at the mention of the Earp sisters upbringing.

Waverly had told Nicole one night in college about her growing up and living situation, how Ward was a drunk, abusive and practically hated Waverly, spitting venom at the younger girl whenever he got the chance. She told her about how their mother abandoned them just before Waverly turned four and how their oldest sister, Willa, killed herself after Ward did the same.

The Earp sisters had it rough.

It was almost understandable why Waverly didn't want the attention from people: because attention meant popularity, and popularity meant being obliged to invite her father to cheerleading tryouts, meetings, school events- and that was something Ward hated and didn't have a problem demonstrating to Waverly whenever events such as these had to be attended by a parent/guardian.

"Fucking Ward." Nicole hissed.

Wynonna scoffed a laugh, sipping her whiskey once more and replying:

"Yeah, fucking Ward."

___Meanwhile___

Waverly didn't know what to feel anymore.

It felt as if her own emotions were betraying her.

She wanted to love Nicole- she really did.

But whenever she had finally convinced herself to just drive to Nicole's house, storm through her front door and confess, her brain started playing tricks on her.

The voices creeped in.

Twisted and full of venom.

So, she didn't.

She didn't tell Nicole- she didn't know if she ever would or if the voices would ever let her.

So, she sat in her bedroom, reading through emails from students in her class asking what summer reading they had to do.

At least replying to those messages numbed her emotions and allowed her enough time to breathe without choking and drowning.

"Knock knock." Came from behind her bedroom door.

Chrissy's voice.

"Come in." Waverly shifted to cross her legs on her bed, pulling her laptop into her lap as she typed a reply to a student.

"Hey, Waves." Chrissy greeted, shifting into the youngest Earp's bedroom and sitting at the foot of the bed, mirroring Waverly's position.

"Hey." Waverly practically whispered, flashing a small smile then typing away once more.

"How you doin'?" Chrissy asked, playing with the hem of her denim jacket.

"Okay, I guess. Just writing back to some students." Waverly mumbled.

Chrissy hummed and inhaled, her mouth gasping to speak before she stopped herself.

Waverly caught the action, closed her laptop and tilted her head to the side.

"What?" She asked.

"Huh?" Chrissy jumped, eyes wide.

"You were gonna say something." Waverly ushered, hands in her lap.

"Um- no, it's- nothing." Chrissy huffed, scratching the back of her neck, avoiding Waverly's gaze.

"Oh, come on, Chrissy." Waverly nudged the other girls knee with her foot.

Chrissy shook her head and sighed.

"It's- um- it's nothing, really." Chrissy tried.

Waverly sat up straight, pulling her crossed legs closer to her as she folded her arms over her chest, eyebrows raised, head tilted.

"If it was nothing, you'd tell me."

Chrissy looked up and inhaled deeply, licking her lips and scratching at her eyebrow as she thought.

"Come on, Chrissy. Tell me, please?" Waverly pouted.

Chrissy sighed and swallowed.

"Fine." She muttered.

"I-I know you and Haught have been sleeping together." She blurted out.

Waverly blinked, a frown on her face as she gaped her mouth, closed it, and gaped it again.

"How did you...?" Waverly started.

"Nicole told me. Well, I found out." Chrissy replied.

Waverly nodded with a small hum, her fingers tapping at her knee.

"You found out?" She then asked.

"Yeah. I went to see Haught one night at the hotel, after the wedding. She was talking about loving someone who she couldn't have due to a prior engagement, hypothetically speaking, she said, and I...pieced the puzzle together."

Waverly closed her mouth and ran a hand through her hair.

"That's all you know?"

"Yeah." Chrissy nodded.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No. I promised Nicole I wouldn't." Chrissy shook her head.

"Okay, that's good." Waverly breathed, leaning back against the headboard.

"But, I would like to know what's going on with you and Haught."

Waverly looked up at Chrissy, who flashed a small smile, and the brunette frowned.

"Nothings happened, that's the problem." Waverly huffed, sitting forward once more and playing with the hem of her red flower patterned summer dress.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Waverly hummed.

A beat.

"So, you love her?" Chrissy asked.

Waverly's head snapped up, her gaze meeting Chrissy's, mouth gaped again.

"I-I-" Waverly stuttered, causing Chrissy to tilt her head to the side, fold her arms across her chest and raise her eyebrows at the brunette.

Waverly closed her mouth and inhaled, looking down and closing her eyes briefly, thinking. Then, looking back up and meeting Chrissy's gaze once more.

"Yeah, I do." She whispered.

___Time Laps___

“How come I never knew about your crush on my sister?” Wynonna asked, half drunk on Nicole’s couch, slumped into the fabric of chair as she cradled her empty glass on her chest.

Nicole breathed a laugh and sat up straight, licking her lips and smirking across at the brunette.

“Because you, Wynonna, are the most oblivious person I’ve ever met.”

Wynonna’s face held a heavy, offended frown. She turned her head to glare at the redhead and sat up straight, placing her glass on the table and sitting back against the cushions once more.

“I’m not oblivious.” Wynonna mumbled, playing with the collar of her jacket.

“Yes, you are.” Nicole laughed, kicking her feet up on the coffee table.

Wynonna punched the redhead in the arm in response, then glared at Nicole from the corner of her eye, making the redhead grin at her pouting.

“Asshole.” Wynonna mumbled again, swaying her leg back and forth along the hardwood floor as she spoke.

“You’re just jealous ‘cause I got laid before you.” Nicole shrugged, dimples on display.

Wynonna scoffed and sat up with all the grace of a baby elephant, sitting forward in her seat and twisting to face Nicole.

“There ain’t no way you got laid before me, Red.” Wynonna scoffed, pointing a finger at Nicole.

Nicole smirked and sat up too, sitting forward, mirroring Wynonna’s position.

“Well, when did you lose yours?” Nicole asked, tone amused.

“High school. Junior year. Prom.” Wynonna raised an eyebrow.

Nicole hummed and leaned back into the couch.

Wynonna frowned and looked down at Nicole.

“And you?” She asked, tone almost irritated.

“High school. Sophomore year. Spring Fling.” Nicole looked at Wynonna with a growing smirk.

The oldest Earp looked stunned for a moment, only blinking at Nicole for several seconds then casually leaning back into the couch, a smirk growing upon her lips.

“Can you lose your virginity in lesbian sex?” Wynonna’s voice was full of tease.

Nicole shot forward, grabbing the throw pillow from behind her and smacking Wynonna in the face.

“You bitch!” Nicole laughed.

Wynonna threw the pillow back at Nicole, the redhead catching it rather than it hitting her in the face, and Wynonna smoothed her hair out of her face.

“What? I’m just asking!”

“Ask your sister.” Nicole stood and walked into the kitchen, a smirk on her face once more when she heard Wynonna gasp.


	24. And You Married That Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!TRIGGER WARNING!!  
> sexual harassment and homophobic slurs at end of chapter.  
> (it doesn’t last too long but i feel it necessary to mention it to yall, just in case.)

The last thing Waverly expected to see Champ fucking Hardy again.

But, when Waves walked into Shorty's with Chrissy, that's exactly who the pair bumped into.

"Waverly!" Champ grinned, stumbling forward and stretching his arms out to hug the brunette- clearly drunk.

Waverly stepped back and placed her hand upon the chest of his white v-neck t-shirt, pushing him back slightly with a frown.

"Um- I don't think so, Champ." Waverly spoke, Chrissy glancing at the brunette to her left, a look of almost-worry in her eyes.

"What's the matter, baby?" Champ slurred, trying again.

This time, Waverly pushed him back so he was out of her personal space and folded her arms over her chest, unamused.

"We broke up, Champ." Waverly hissed.

Champ scoffed with a smile still on his face and ran a hand through his wax-covered hair.

"Come on, baby. I know you were just jokin'! I can forgive you." Champ smirked down at the brunette.

Waverly inhaled and clenched her jaw, looking at Chrissy, who nodded at the bar, signalling to head over there instead of standing inside the front entrance of Shorty's.

Waverly nodded and turned to look at Champ.

"Champ, I wasn't joking. We're over. Done. Finished. Divorced- if you'd forgotten." Waverly raised her eyebrows.

Chrissy tugged her by the wrist, down the three steps and headed towards the bar.

They were stopped by Champ gripping Waverly's wrist.

"I haven't even signed the papers yet." He hissed, voice low in her ear.

Waverly frowned up at him and tugged her hand free, stepping back with Chrissy, who clutched at her bicep, as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Then you best get to it, Champ." Waverly walked passed the boy once more, brown ankle boots clicking against the hardwood floor as she and Chrissy sat on the stools at the bar.

Shorty greeted the pair with his usual smile, took their orders and walked around the bar, greeting regulars as he went.

"You think Champ's gonna start something?" Chrissy kicked one leg on top of the other as she spoke, voice low.

Waverly swivelled in her chair to look at the boy, who stood with Pete York at a pool table, at the far right of the bar.

"I hope not." Waverly sighed, turning back as Shorty returned with their drinks.

The pair thanked him as he went on his way, sipping contently on their cocktails.

"So, you gonna tell me more about you and Nicole?" Chrissy sipped her drink, looking up through her eyelashes at the brunette.

Waverly sighed and a small smile came to her lips.

"Depends what you wanna know." Waverly sipped her drink.

"How about: when did it happen? How did it happen? Why didn't I know? Is she as good in bed as I've heard?" Chrissy fired away.

Waverly was taken back at first, raising her eyebrows, smile still on her lips as she looked over Chrissy, who just wiggled her eyebrows.

"Okay, fine." Waverly brushed her hair out of her face, taking a long sip of her cocktail and cleared her throat.

"In college, at one of Stephanie's parties. I was really drunk and had known Nicole for about a week...my drunk brain pulled her into the bathroom and the rest is history." Waverly bit her lip, chancing a glance at Chrissy, who sat with her mouth gaped.

Chrissy then ushered her on, eyebrows raised.

"We decided to keep it lowkey, and it worked, you or Wynonna never found out, so it was easy. We hooked up during our free hours, or if class was boring we'd...meet each other." Waverly blushed as Chrissy slapped at her arm in shock.

"And yes, she's as good in bed as the rumours say she is." Waverly breathed a laugh, looking down at her glass.

"Waverly!" Chrissy practically squealed, swatting at Waverly's arm with a grin on her lips.

Waverly laughed and shrugged her shoulders when Chrissy stopped swatting her, sipping her drink and collecting her thoughts.

"Okay. I'm calm." Chrissy breathed, her voice still on the verge of hysterics.

Waverly raised an eyebrow, sipping her drink.

___Time Laps___

Waves continued to catch Chrissy up on the hook ups her and Nicole shared in college- leaving out all the details, of course- and letting as little intricacies as possible.

Champ had been eyeing up the pair all night, his drunken state only getting worse as he, very obviously, stared at Waverly whenever Pete was taking his turn at pool.

Waverly noticed from the corner of her eye, of course, choosing not to say anything as Chrissy babbled on when the brunette would allude to a particularly sexy image in the girls brain.

Waverly was actually surprised Champ had stayed away all night.

-Until he didn't.

Waverly saw him swagger his way over to the bar, stumbling ever so slightly, from the corner of her eye and tried her best to not physically roll her eyes when he stood right behind her, leaning his right side forward on the bar, practically thrusting his dick into Waverly's back.

"You wanna buy a round?" He asked, his voice so close and low in the brunette's ear she thought she he whispered it.

"No, thank you." Waverly sang out, refusing to turn and face him.

Chrissy tried to pick up the conversation again but was cut off by Champ sighing loudly. Waverly closed her eyes and huffed a breathe, inhaling and digging her nails into the palm of her hand, licking her lips and straightening her back when she felt Champ lean more into her.

"Guess we'll call it a night." Waverly mumbled to Chrissy, eyebrows raised and nodding towards the door, signalling it was their time to leave as to not be harassed any further.

"Yeah." Chrissy flashed a smile, jumped off her chair and left a few bills on the counter for Shorty.

She then gripped Waverly's arm, linking them together as the brunette turned to grab her purse from the bar, immediately being gripped upon by Champ.

"Champ, this needs to stop." Waverly was fed up at this point.

Champ just didn't seem to understand the concept of divorce.

"Come on, baby. I thought we were havin' a good time!" Champ shifted to stand straight, the grip on Waverly's wrist becoming tighter.

Waverly tried tugging her hand back when he squeezed particularly hard but his grip was firm, refusing to let go.

"Champ." Chrissy tried from behind Waves.

"I know you still love me. You just need to be shown again, spendin' too much time around butch lesbians has changed you, baby." Champ tugged Waverly forward, one hand still gripping her wrist, the other sliding across her hip, stroking at the skin of Waverly's lower back, his rough hand threatening to dip past Waverly's jeans and grip her ass.

Waverly couldn't move, her heart thudded in her ears as she struggled, her one hand pushing at his chest with a small noise.

"Champ- stop." Waverly whimpered, fisting at his chest.

Champ's grip became tighter as Chrissy tried pulling him away, her grip on Waverly's arm had become loose when Champ has forced the brunette into his arms. His breathe was pungent with alcohol as he just smirked down at Waverly, as if he enjoyed watching her struggle.

Waverly wondered if anyone in the bar noticed this interaction- if anyone cared. Someone must've been looking over considering they were in the middle of the bar, the main area of Shorty's.

Did anyone care that she was being sexually harassed?

Was anyone even noticing?

Where was Shorty?

"Champ, let go!" Chrissy exclaimed, her hands tugging at his fingers to try and loosen the grip on Waverly's waist, to no avail.

"Pete's had his eye on you for a while, Chris. Maybe we could book a room for the night, huh?" Champ smirked at Chrissy, enjoying the way her eyes widened and mouth gaped, the grip on his fingers becoming lose at the statement.

"Fuck you." Chrissy spat.

Waverly took the opportunity and managed to break her left wrist free of Champ's grip, pushing him back by the chest with her fists and snatching her purse as Champ caught himself on one of the stools, struggling to stand upright.

Waverly stepped back to be next to Chrissy, linked their arms together again, her hands shaking, breathing ragged as Champ stood straight again, glaring down at the pair.

"Come now, girls. Don't be such a tease." Champ smirked once more, moving forward again, Waverly's heart ringing in her ears when he approached their personal space.

Champ was then stopped by a firm hand on his chest, a grip holding the fabric of his shirt.

Waverly looked at the person in front of them and saw both Wynonna and Nicole. Wynonna stood with her arms over her leather jacket-clad chest, stood slightly behind Nicole, on her right, Nicole pushing Champ back so he stumbled and hit the bar with a thud.

"I think you should leave, Champ." Wynonna spoke, her voice booming as she tilted her head, glaring at the boy.

From where Waverly and Chrissy we're stood, Nicole was directly in front of them, her hands at her sides in firsts, knuckles turning white, posture rigid as she rolled her shoulders.

Both Nicole and Wynonna were stood in leather jackets, Wynonna wore a pair of black ripped jeans while Nicole wore a pair of light blue ones, their feet clad in brown and black boots.

Champ regained his footing, stood straight, leaning back against the bar, hands gripping the wood at either sides, glaring across at Wynonna with an unimpressed scoff.

"What you gonna do, freak? Shoot me like your Daddy did?" Champ's eyes were full of hate, voice full of venom.

"I bet you're the reason he killed himself- I mean, I would too if I had a daughter who was as much of a fuck-up as you and Willa were. He's lucky he got Waverly, at least she's a decent fuck who knows how to pleasure a man." Champ smirked.

Wynonna looked at ground, shook her head and clicked her tongue, looking back up, licking her lips as she took a few steps closer to him. She walked with her hands across her chest, a small, tight smile on her lips as she stood in his personal space.

"I've seen incels have more luck with women than you." Wynonna's voice was calm but full of venom.

Champ scoffed again.

"You make me sick." He spat.

He went to walk passed Wynonna and was stopped by her placing a hand on his chest, so he stopped with a confused frown, then, a firm knee to his groin caused him to hunch over and groan in pain.

Wynonna turned to face Nicole, nodding at her and then both woman faced Waverly and Chrissy.

"I'll take Chrissy home." Nicole spoke, flashing a small smile at Wynonna and ushering Chrissy forwards, Waverly and Wynonna following close behind, the older Earp placing her arm around her sister and kissing her forehead as they walked out the bar.

"I'll meet you at the homestead, Haught." Wynonna spoke as Nicole and Chrissy approached Nicole's car, to the left of Shorty's on the main road.

Nicole nodded and opened the passenger door for Chrissy, jogging around her side and driving off, leaning Wynonna and Waverly stood by the younger brunette's jeep.

"And you married that boy? I thought you were the smart one?” Wynonna played.

Waverly let out a little, breathless laugh at Wynonna’s attempt to lighten the mood.

The pair then got into Waverly’s jeep, Wynonna driving back to homestead as Waverly sat with her hands in her lap, staring down, thinking.


	25. The Only Thing I Ever Need.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You, Waverly Earp, are the only thing I ever wanted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry i didn’t post for 2 weeks, I got really busy with college and work but I hope you enjoy this update.  
> Somethings her resolved- maybe, i don’t know, we’ll see.  
> There’s a little less angst but not that much.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)  
> \- K

"Thanks for the ride." Chrissy smiled at the redhead as she pulled onto the curb outside the Nedley house.

"No problem." Nicole breathed a smile as she looked across at her friend.

"I can't believe Champ....such an asshole." Chrissy huffed, shaking her head, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah." Nicole breathed a slight laugh.

"I'm just glad it didn't go any further. If he'd done anything I-" Nicole stopped and inhaled deeply, looking down at the steering wheel with a small frown.

"Hey, don't think like that, Nicky." Chrissy tried comforting the redhead.

Nicole huffed and lifted her head to rest on her chair, her hands still tapping lightly at the steering wheel.

"Sorry. You're right, I shouldn't." She muttered, closing her eyes briefly.

Chrissy looked across at Nicole and saw the woman falling part before her. She didn't realise how tired the redhead had become, letting her feelings be dictated by Waverly and letting the brunette decide the course of their relationship had taken its toll on the redhead and Chrissy hadn't even noticed.

Chrissy sighed and looked away, staring at her lap for a moment, then inhaled and looked up, pulling herself out of her thoughts and shifting to open the car door.

"Thanks again for the lift, Nicole. I'll see you 'round." Chrissy flashed a smile at Nicole, who now opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows when Chrissy shifted.

"Yeah. No problem." Nicole smiled and nodded, Chrissy closing the door and moving around the front of Nicole's car, up the concrete path to the Nedley residence and waving at the redhead before she pulled away.

___Time Laps___

"Champ Hardy's a dead man." Wynonna hissed as she and Waverly walked into the homestead.

"Wynonna, it's fine." Waverly tried as she followed her sister into the kitchen and watched as she grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the counter, leaning back against the surface and pulling the lid off with a satisfying 'pop'.

"It ain't fine, babygirl. You do realise what he could've done, right? He could've-"

"-Yes. I know, Wynonna." Waverly interrupted.

She had already thought about what could've happened and didn't need to be reminded again.

The youngest Earp moved to stand opposite her sister, leaning against the island in the middle of the room, arms across her chest, looking towards the floor.

Wynonna was in the midst of taking a large swig from the bottle when she caught her sisters defeated gaze. She slowly extracted the bottle from her face and placed into onto the counter, licked her lips and pushed herself off the surface.

"Hey-" Wynonna took Waverly's arms from her chest and placed them around her own body, hugging her sister to her chest.

"-you okay, babygirl?" Wynonna continued, her voice barely above a whisper.

Waverly let out a sob and whimpered into her sister shoulder, shaking her head in response.

"Everything's going to shit and I-I don't know how to fix it. Nicole won't talk to me, Chrissy acts like everything's fine but I can tell she's walking on eggshells! And I just- I don't know what to do!" Waverly broke down, tears streaming down her face and into the leather of her sisters jacket.

Wynonna smoothed her head and slightly swayed jack and forth while her sister cried, nodding in response and shifting her head to kiss Waverly's temple.

"Well, are you ready to tell Nicole how you feel?" Wynonna asked into Waverly's hair.

Waverly faulted for a moment and frowned.

Was she ready?

She then moved her head from her sisters shoulder and took a small step back, her eyebrows furrowed as Wynonna smoothed the tears off her cheeks with one hand and shifted some hair that had fallen into her sisters face while crying with the other.

"So?" Wynonna encouraged when Waverly didn't respond.

She looked up at the oldest Earp and gaped her mouth.

"I-"

-A knock on the door.

Wynonna huffed and moved away from her sister, walked out the kitchen and down the hallway, opened the front door and was greeted by Nicole, her hands in her jacket pockets and a faint smile on her lips. 

"Hi." Nicole greeted, rocking on her heels awkwardly.

"And you knocked because?" Wynonna raised an eyebrow, her fingers tapping the doorframe as she spoke.

"Would've been rude to interrupt." Nicole breathed a small laugh.

"Well, you did, so." Wynonna quirked an eyebrow.

The oldest Earp then tugged Nicole forward by the sleeve of her jacket and closed the door behind them, guided Nicole into the kitchen, where Waverly stood against the island, looking towards the ground again.

Nicole was shoved into the kitchen area and cleared her throat awkwardly when she caught Waverly's attention. Her eyes were glossy and her cheeks red, she wore a tight lipped frown on her lips and overall, looked defeated.

It broke Nicole's heart to see the brunette in such pain.

"You two need to sort this shit out 'cause I thought you being all lovely dovey with each other was bad but turns out I'd rather that than you moping 'round." Wynonna crossed her arms over her chest as she walked into the room, passed Nicole, on the opposite side of the counter to Waverly, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

Waverly looked over her shoulder at her sister and when she caught her gaze, gave a small nod and a flashed a smile. Wynonna huffed and nodded back, her eyes falling to Nicole, who shoved her hands into her leather jacket pockets once more, nodding along to satisfy the oldest Earp.

Wynonna then left, muttering under her breathe as she went up the stairs, leaving Nicole and Waverly with their hearts in each other's hands.

Nicole leaned back against the wall, to the left of the entrance of the small kitchen and watched as Waverly placed her hands behind her to rest on the island, staring down at her feet for a few moments.

"I don't wanna push you into anything, Waves." Nicole mumbled, watching as Waverly's eyes faulted.

Waverly inhaled deeply and looked up and across at the redhead.

"You wanna know what I've always wanted." Waverly started, her voice not really questioning.

Now it was Nicoles turn to falter.

"W-What?" Her eyebrows raised as she responded.

Waverly moved to stand at the end of the island and crossed her arms over her chest causally, leaning against the surface once more.

"I've always wanted this....perfect life. Marriage, kids, a white picket fence and someone to grow old with- to watch our grandchildren grow up, to have pointless conversations about the weather and to go travelling with, to actually see the world and live a life!" Waverly breathed.

Nicole swallowed and gaped her mouth, unable to respond, caught off guard by the brunettes speech.

"What I mean is, I've always wanted to do things that scare me. And to have a perfect life is one of the scariest things I can imagine." Waverly continued, looking towards the ground as she finished, a small, breathless laugh escaped her lips as is she couldn't believe she was admitting this to someone.

Nicole just stared at Waverly, and for the first time she really understood who the brunette was.

Waverly wanted to break the mould of the stereotypical small town, cheerleader. She wanted to challenge it, become someone who- to someone who didn't know her- couldn't be this stereotype. She had a rebelliousness that just craved to come through and be seen by everyone, not just a dirty little secret between two lovers.

But Waverly also wasn't this girl- she wasn't some rebellious teen living within a late-twenty year olds body. She was the "good girl", the cheerleader, the smartest Earp, the light. So it confused Nicole as to what she was alluding to, especially considering the redhead has just told her not to force herself into her feelings.

"I- don't understand." Nicole spoke slowly, her eyebrows in a furrow, palms slightly sweaty in her jacket pockets.

Waverly sighed and looked at Nicole.

"You, Nicole. You're what I've always wanted- even when I didn't know it, even when I married Champ. It was always you." Waverly breathed, a small smile now upon her lips.

"I didn't realise it before because, well, I thought I couldn't possibly like girls like that and coming from a small town where the more...harsh of words are used when describing people like us, it just- it wasn't something I was allowed to think about. I mean, I was prom queen and captain of the cheerleading squad, so I was just surrounded by boys- that's all was ever talked about. Boys." Waverly huffed a breathe before continuing.

"But I think in the back of brain somewhere, there was that voice, ya'know, questioning why whenever Stephanie Jones asked if any boy's caught my eye why girls couldn't. And I knew when I first saw you that girls could." Waverly looked away and groaned at her choice of words, rubbing the back of her neck and squinting, embarrassed.

"That sounded much more romantic in my head." Waverly muttered to herself, playing with the rings on her fingers as she stared off into space, inhaling and looked at the redhead once more.

"What I mean is- I like you, Nicole. I have for a long time but I just couldn't admit it because I had convinced myself I was happy with Champ, living a boring life, playing housewife to an alcoholic. I've liked you since our first hookup and I didn't realise it until now." Waverly breathed a laugh, Nicole mirroring her actions and nodding, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and falling quiet.

"Jump in anytime, Nicole."

Nicole looked up at flashed a smile to calm Waverly's nervous toned voice.

Nicole pushed herself off the wall and walked in front of the brunette, standing a few steps away, rocking on her feet and inhaling deeply, staring into Waverly's green orbs, content.

"You've spent your whole life tailorin' who you are for the people you're around and I would've waited a thousand years for you to realise what you really wanted- who you really are and what you wanna become." Nicole spoke.

"Plus, I think you're handling this "admitting your feelings" thing just fine." Nicole flashed a dimpled grin down at the brunette.

Waverly let out a breathless laugh and looked away, blushing and biting her lower lip for a moment.

She then looked back and Nicole, now serious.

"I've told you what I want, Nicole. Am I still what you want?" Her voice was low and curious, full of hope and borderline worry.

Nicole let out a breathe and smiled at the brunette.

"You, Waverly Earp, are the only thing I ever wanted." Nicole flashed her dimples once more, her eyes shining and charm in tact.


	26. Breathless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.
> 
> The final chapter.
> 
> Some smut, fluff and a hell of a lot of feels.
> 
> ;)

"We should talk some more- about-"

"Sh." Waverly pressed her index finger against Nicole's lips, shushing her and nipping at her jawline once more, her hand running through the short red locks at the back of the redheads scalp.

Nicole's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling, her hands gripping at the brunette's hips from where she straddled Nicole's lap.

After their brief talk in the kitchen, Wynonna announced she was going out for a few hours, to which she also winked at her sister and made scissor motions with her hands, a signal that this was Waverly and Nicole's moment to really make up.

Waverly was obviously taking advantage of the free house and wasted no time tugging Nicole by the collar of her jacket, up the staircase and towards her bedroom, kissing her delicately every few steps, her hands brushing along her jacket covered-chest and letting her hands wander to the older girls hips squeezing every so often until they reached her bedroom door, where Nicole pushed the brunette up against the closed hardwood, gripping her hips, tugging them close and kissing her on the lips until they were both breathless and laughing at how star-crossed their relationship seemed to be.

Eventually, the pair moved into the bedroom, stumbling through the door and tripping over each other's feet as they shuffled further into the room, Nicole's arms still around her lovers waist, Waverly's hands tugging at the redheads locks until she turned the pair so she could gently push Nicole onto the bed and straddle her- where they were currently.

Nicole allowed Waverly to suck and lick at the pale skin of her neck for a few more moments before turning her head in the direction of her lips, forcing Waverly to stop the action, now staring into the redheads eyes.

"Waves." Nicole took her left hand and titled the younger girls chin so their eyes met, smoothing her thumb along the pale pink of the brunette's bottom lip.

"Hm?" Waverly responded, biting at Nicole's thumb, looking down at her through her eyelashes.

Nicole's train of thought was lost once more, the feeling of Waverly's teeth and tongue nipping at the skin of her thumb causing her mouth to go dry as she stared into the brunette's green eyes, unable to open her mouth.

"Nicole?" Waverly questioned, her voice soft and sweet, grabbing the gingers hand from her mouth and smoothing her own thumb along her knuckles, kissing them once and dropping the redheads hand.

Nicole cleared her throat and licked her lips, watching as Waverly stared at her. She inhaled deeply and re-positioned her hands on the brunette's waist, smoothing her thumbs along her hip bones, still covered by the fabric of her jeans as she rested her forehead against the younger girls.

"Is this what you really want?" Nicole's voice was a whisper as she closed her eyes, unable to look at the youngest Earps gaze.

Nicole felt the brunette move her hands from the back of her neck to her cheeks, lifting her head and smoothing her thumbs under her eyes until she opened them. Waverly placed a soft kiss upon her lips and tucked a few stray strands of hair behind the redheads right ear.

"I love you."

If Nicole wasn't so close to the brunette she probably wouldn't have heard those words.

Nicole's eyes practically went wide and she raised an eyebrow, a small smile turning in a grin on her lips, staring up at the blushing brunette.

The redhead let out the tiniest of breathes, causing Waverly to huff a laugh and shift in the redhead lap, moving to her knees momentarily before sitting more comfortably in Nicole's lap, her eyes shining.

"I-I love you, Nicole Rayleigh Haught." Waverly whispered again, resting their foreheads against each other once more.

Nicole grinned against the brunette's lips as they met, inhaling deeply and parting them when she felt Waverly's tongue teasing her bottom lip, almost immediately pulling the younger girls tongue into her mouth as her left hand shifted from Waverly's hip, up to her cheek, their kiss deepening so much that Waverly pushed herself forward with her knees, forcing Nicole to lay on her bed with a huff.

Nicole felt the brunette run her hands down her chest, over her breasts, down her toned stomach and landing on her belt buckle, sucking Nicole's tongue into her mouth as she tugged open the buckle, practically grinning into the kiss as the redhead squeezed at Waverly's hips with one hand, the other sliding over her ass, pulling their bodies closer before suddenly flipping the pair over.

Nicole lifted Waverly so she was now laying with her head on the pillow, then moving in between her now-open legs and smirking down at her as she ran a hand up and along her kneecap, continuing up her thigh and squeezing the flesh there, practically grinding into her as she went.

"I love you, Waverly Earp." Nicole whispered against the brunette's lips as she lay on her right elbow, being careful not to lay her full weight onto the smaller woman.

Waverly's dark eyes glistened in the low light of her bedroom, her mouth pulled into a grin as she tangled her fingers into the redheads hair, tugging gently, scratching along her scalp as she breathed out a giggle, Nicole mirroring the sound and running her nose along Waverly's.

Nicole then ducked down and captured the brunette's lips on her own, her left hand ran along Waverly's cheek and under her eye while their lips seemed to move in sync with one another, both gasping for breathe between each moment their lips slightly parted.

Nicole felt one of the brunette's hands leave her hair and travel down the front of her jacket, tugging at the fabric until Nicole shrugged it off with haste, practically throwing it somewhere in the room, then continuing to kiss her lover fiercely. The removal of the jacket allowed Waverly's hand to run down the front of the redheads t-shirt, her fingers catching the fabric of Nicole's bra through the top, continuing its journey towards Nicole's open belt buckle.

Nicole's breathing became shallow at the feeling of Waverly's hands tugging at her hips and belt. She parted her lips from the brunette's and placed their foreheads together, staring down into Waverly's dark, lust-filled eyes while she unbuttoned Nicole's jeans. Then, ever so slowly pulling the zip of her jeans down, smirking at Nicole's groan of frustration and slight hump into the younger girls hand.

"Don't tease, baby." Nicole's voice was almost raspy.

The tone made Waverly's stomach flutter as she bit at her lower lip, moving her hands along Nicole's hip bones, playing with the top of her underwear before sliding them behind the fabric of her jeans and down, squeezing the flesh of Nicole's ass through her underwear.

Nicole inhaled sharply, her leg stuttering as Waverly continued to knead the flesh of her bottom, her nimble fingers itching to dip beneath the fabric as she watched Nicole's eyes glaze over with lust and want from above.

Nicole's breathing stuttered as she felt Waverly's hands all over her behind and forced herself to move her hands towards Waverly's own jeans, where she gripped at the button, pulling it free and tugging the zipper as the brunette's hands wandered into the redhead underwear, her nails digging slightly into the flesh as she squeezed a little, letting out a slight giggle at Nicole's right leg jumping into her hip.

Nicole flashed her dimples at the sound that left Waverly's mouth and ran her nose along the brunette's once more, placing her forehead against Waverly's before shifting to her knees and yanking the waistband of the younger girls jeans all the way down to her kneecaps in one swift move.

Waverly gasped at the action, her cheeks flushing as she bit at her lower lip, catching Nicole's lust filled eyes momentarily as the redhead kneeled down, kissing along her left kneecap, once, twice, then moving up to the junction between the kneecap and thigh, kissing once, twice, slowly crawling up to the tanned skin of Waverly's left thigh. Waverly felt Nicole's tongue dart out as she kissed her way up to her thigh, feeling the redheads teeth graze the skin, causing goosebumps to form along the surface of Waverly's skin while she played with the ends of Nicole's hair, guiding her towards where she wanted her most.

Nicole looked up at her lover, flashing a smirk and continuing to kiss and nip, teasing the brunette to the point where she let out a small whimper when she realised Nicole wasn't shifting her mouth any closer to where she needed it to be.

The sound caused Nicole to look up, her lips still attached to the tanned skin as she quirked an eyebrow, a small but very noticeable smirk making a return to the redheads lips, letting her right hand wander along her kneecap, smoothing her thumb over the skin as she glided her hand closer and closer to Waverly's underwear, stopping just a few centre meters short of actually touching the fabric.

"Nicole." Waverly's voice was either a warning or a beg- Nicole couldn't tell.

The redhead huffed a laugh against her thigh, kissing once more and inhaling deeply, shifting so her hips were connected to the younger girls, placing her right hand on her underwear-covered hip and teasing the hemline down a few centre meters before letting it glide back up as she grinned down into Waverly's eyes.

"Need something, baby?" Nicole teased.

Waverly huffed a breathe, lifting her hips to fully meet Nicole's and hooking her feet around Nicole's ass, pulling her as close as possible in response.

Waverly then tangled her fingers into Nicole's hair and tugged hard, causing a gasp to leave the older girls mouth, a smirk following shortly after as Nicole grinded into Waverly, allowing her that little bit of pleasure against Nicole's jeans before she pulled away slightly, to which Waverly huffed and pouted, tugging at Nicole's hair once more.

Waverly's hands tugged Nicole's hair until their lips met, kissing fiercely until they both couldn't breathe. Nicole took this opportunity to trace her index finger along the hemline of the brunette's underwear, down the skin of her stomach until she reached just below the bellybutton. Waverly gasped a breathe against Nicole's lips when she felt the fabric pull away from her centre, her tongue darting into the older girls mouth as Nicole's fingers teased the younger girls entrance.

Nicole hummed against Waverly's mouth, catching her lower lip as she slowly entered the younger girl, middle finger only, earning a gasp and squeeze of Nicole's hips from Waverly's feet so that the older girls hips were now directly behind the thrust of her right hand.

"Take this off." Waverly panted, tugging at the bottom of Nicole's t-shirt.

Nicole seemed to ignore the younger girl, focusing solely on sucking at the skin of her jawline while she continued to enter her lover, her pace never increasing.

Waverly huffed a little when the redhead ignored her and began pulling the t-shirt up her body until it reached just below the bra, where she couldn't move it anymore without Nicole's help.

"Baby." Waverly whispered, a tug of the fabric accompanying her voice.

Waverly felt Nicole's teeth and lips leave her jaw and a huff into her neck before pulling away and allowing Waverly to pull the t-shirt off. Now on her knees once more, Waverly took the opportunity to run her hands down the toned skin of her lovers stomach, flashing a small grin as she sat up, kissing and licking at her navel, her lips tracing along the skin of Nicole’s abdomen while her hands found the tops of her jeans, pulling them down her thighs when her lips met Nicole's underwear.

Nicole sighed, her hands smoothing into the brunette's hair, pulling her face away from Nicole's stomach and dipping down to kiss her on the lips while her own hands then fiddled with the bottom of Waverly's t-shirt and pulled it up and off in one swift move. Waverly's hands continued to pull Nicole's jeans down until the redhead lay her back on top of the brunette and kicked them off, leaving them both in their bras and underwear's.

"I would've waited forever for you." Nicole whispered against Waverly's lips as her hand traced along her abdomen, down to her bellybutton and into the brunette's underwear once more, playing with the wetness that ran along the outside of Waverly's folds.

Waverly gasped at the feeling, her back arching slightly into Nicole's own chest as her nails dig into the older girls shoulder blades when Nicole entered her with two fingers, slow and steady as she placed a kiss at Waverly's cheek and forehead while the brunette adjusted.

"I got you Waves." Nicole whispered against the skin of her forehead, thrusting further into her until both slender fingers were deep in Waverly's warmth.

Waverly moaned at the feeling, bucking her hips up into Nicole's hand as she wrapped her right leg around the back of the older girls thighs, running her foot along the backs of Nicole's legs with every thrust from the redhead.

Waverly's moans turned into pants when Nicole's speed quickened, her fingers twisting with every thrust, creating a feeling inside Waverly's lower belly that only Nicole could create. She felt Nicole's whole body behind each thrust: the clench of her backside when their hips connected, the pull of her thighs with every deep thrust, the grip on her hip and dig of fingernails into her hipbone whenever Waverly let out more than a pant or moan, the gentle bite at her collarbone when Nicole would twist a certain direction.

Yet, it still wasn't enough for Waverly.

Waverly wanted more- needed more. She needed to feel all of Nicole.

The brunette tugged harshly at the strap of Nicole's bra, tugging it down the woman's bicep and repeating the action on the other side until Waverly managed to unclip the fabric, her hands leaving the redheads back to tug the fabric from her chest, pulling it down through her left arm and moving in it away, so it dangled on the edge of the bed, caught on Nicole's wrist- which was still thrusting into Waverly’s every growing wetness, creating the most lewd and sexy sounds.

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's shoulders, pulling her flush against her bra-covered chest and letting her one hand fall down over the redheads collarbone and over her left breast, squeezing the flesh harshly until Nicole let out a gasp, her mid-thrust stuttering as she rested her lips against the tops of Waverly's own chest in response.

Waverly then dragged her lips from Nicole's cheek, up to her earlobe and latched onto the skin there causing the redhead to let out a gasp and moan, her thrusts into the younger girl becoming faster and harder as she placed her head in the crook of Waverly's neck, kissing the skin between the junction of her shoulder and neck while Waverly continued to play with the skin of her earlobe, her right hand wandering down Nicole shoulders, squeezing her bicep and travelling down her arm until she reached the redheads underwear, her fingers dancing over the black fabric, creating a wetness there, causing Waverly to smirk a little- until Nicole thrusted harshly inside the brunette, Waverly arching her back and moaning loudly.

"Baby, take these off, please." Waverly's voice was a hurried whisper as she tugged Nicole underwear off her ass.

Nicole chuckled a little, pulling away from the brunette, sitting on her knees once more and tugging the fabric of Waverly's underwear down instead, throwing them somewhere behind her, her eyes never leaving the brunette.

Waverly bit her lip as her hands roamed all over the girls stomach, her nails scratching the skin there before she reached Nicole's underwear, where she tugged them away from the skin, creating a noise as they made contact with the redheads skin.

"Please baby." Waverly whispered.

Nicole ran a hand through her hair before pulling the fabric off her body, allowing Waverly to take the sight of the naked redhead in while biting her lower lip, her gaze wondering over the flesh of her chest and that faint diagonal line that formed Nicole’s toned abdomen, then landing on the flesh of her lovers centre.

“God.” Waverly whispered, practically sucking her lower lip into her mouth.

Nicole let out a breathless laugh and glided back onto Waverly’s own naked body, both women moaning at the feeling of skin-on-skin while the redhead placed a kiss on Waverly’s cheek before burring her face in the crook of her neck, her hand finding its place back in Waverly’s warmth.

“Shit- baby!” Waverly moaned, back arched and mouth gaped.

___Time Laps___

After the pair had reacquainted themselves with each other’s bodies and they were both left panting, breathless and sweaty, Nicole pulled the younger girl into her arms and wrapped her left arm around the brunette, kissing her on her forehead and whispering sweet-nothings into her ear as Waverly traced the skin of her collarbone with her left hand, the covers looked sprung their waists while Nicole’s hands traced the muscle of Waverly’s shoulder blades.

“I love you.” Nicole whispered into the air.

“I love you too.” Waverly spoke, shifting to rest her elbow on Nicole’s body while she look over the redhead’s face, smoothing her thumb under her eye and grinning at her lover, Nicole flashing her dimples in return.

“So, about that divorce?” Nicole quirked an eyebrow.

Waverly snickered and shook her head, placing her hand over the redheads mouth while she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say THANK YOU for reading this fic. It’s the first fanfic i’ve ever posted on here and i was kinda nervous, but i’m glad i said “fuck it” and posted those beginning chapters and i hope you do too.
> 
> This fic was something i started a while ago on another fanfic app and never finished so i’m happy i got to share the first of my works with you all.
> 
> I’m really glad you all enjoyed it and praised every chapter, i loved hearing your feedback and theories, so thank you. <3
> 
> Oh yeah. I’ll be posting a new story soon.
> 
> Hint: it might be set during a zombie apocalypse. It might be hella gay. It might be inspired by The Walking Dead, Days Gone, The Last Of Us and World War Z.
> 
> Maybe. Idk.
> 
> ;)
> 
> Again, thank you so so much for reading and I’ll catch ya in the next fic.
> 
> -K

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i’m posting on here but i’m not new to writing, just trying out this site because Wattpad is considered less-than worthy of fanfiction these days.  
> Let me know what you think of the fic!
> 
> follow me!  
> Instagram: themultiqween (fan account)  
> Twitter: __KiRSTxN__  
> Wattpad: __KiRSTxN__


End file.
